Otra Historia de Amor Demasiado Cliché
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Kagura está a punto de iniciar un nuevo año escolar, lo que no pensó, es que éste sería arruinado por el chico que se siente a su lado: Sougo Okita. Ambos comenzaran como rivales, pero ¿podrán encontrar el amor? Otro fic cliché con la temática "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso". Adv: Un pésimo intento de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí!**

 **Hace poco terminé Gintama, y como toda persona, me puse a leer fanfics tranquilamente y por ende me motivé a hacer uno.**

 **Espero que perdonen las cosas ilógicas que encontraran aquí, mantendré la esencia de los endings pero sin incluir a todos los personajes en el mismo salón, eso no significa que no aparecerán pero pensé darles otros roles que irían más con el ambiente de la serie.**

 **Disculpen cualquier error gramatical (avisen si hay) y espero que disfruten este estúpido fic~**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi-sensei.**

* * *

 ** _Primer Día de Clases_**

El regreso a la escuela era algo que muchos anhelaban y otros odiaban, los primeros debido a que su vida era tan aburrida fuera de la escuela que necesitaban algo con que distraerse o porque de verdad les gustaba la escuela (sí claro, ni siquiera los nerds estaban de acuerdo con esto). Kagura pertenecía al segundo grupo y sus ganas de ir disminuían, después de todo, sería nueva en la escuela. En medio de sus pensamiento de una típica adolescente que lo único que le preocupaba era tener comida, pensó que sería mejor retirarse de la escuela y vivir como se le diera la gana, así nadie la molestaría ni nada por el estilo. Aunque rápidamente se arrepentía de estos pensamientos, lo que menos quería era tener que ser como ese madao que vivía en el parque.

—Kagura, ya es hora de levantarse —avisó Gintoki entrando a su habitación. Tenía una apariencia desliñada ya que acababa de levantarse, se notaba a distancia que él de igual manera odiaba levantarse temprano, pero si quería proteger sus bolas de aquella vieja bruja, más le valía llegar temprano.

—Pero Gin-chan, es sólo el primer día, no haremos absolutamente nada —replicó la chica escondida entre sus sábanas.

—Me da igual, levántate. Además es tu primer día, no seas tan vaga —masculló molesto saliendo de ahí.

Ella sabía que debía levantarse de su cómoda cama, pero simplemente se quedó pensando por cualquier estupidez que pasaba por su cabeza, como: «¿por qué no aproveché mejor mis vacaciones» «ayer no debí quedarme hasta tarde». Sus pensamientos pararon cuando sintió como algo la golpeaba.

—¡¿Por qué carajos me tiraste eso?! —exclamó ella saliendo de su cama, ahora si había despertado totalmente.

—Porque no te levantabas.

—De todas formas esa no es manera de despertar a una dama.

—Sí, sí, como digas —Gintoki dejó de prestarle atención y se fue de nuevo de la habitación para terminar de cambiarse.

La chica de ojos azules simplemente gruñó algunas maldiciones contra su tutor. Genial, ahora estaba totalmente despierta y era muy tarde para fingir una enfermedad, simplemente genial, tendría que aguantar todo el día sin que pasara nada interesante.

—No pongas esa cara, después de la escuela te compraré algo de sukonbu —acarició su cabeza con una sonrisa ladina notando como la expresión de la chica se iluminaba inmediatamente.

—Por eso te quiero, Gin-chan —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que salieron del apartamento, se encontraron en ese instante con los vecinos de al lado: Shimura Shinpachi y su hermana, Tae. Ambos lo saludaron amablemente.

—¿No estás emocionada, Kagura-chan? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa optimista en su rostro.

Había conocido a esas gafas usando un humano cuando se fue a vivir con Gintoki debido a azares del destino, se llevaba bastante bien con esos dos, especialmente con Tae.

—Eres el único idiota que está emocionado por eso, cuatro ojos —respondió tajante soltando un bufido.

—Espero que cuides este año de nosotros también, Gin-sensei —Tae sonrió, aunque el albino había aprendido a no confiarse de esa sonrisa hace mucho atrás.

—Será un verdadero dolor en el culo —se quejó sacando una paleta y llevándosela a la boca.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a la escuela. Gin se separó de ellos ya que tenía que ir a la sala de profesores primero. Los tres fueron directamente a su salón, Kagura de una vez se fue a dormir aprovechando que el profesor no había llegado. Al carajo con interactuar en su primer día de clases, tenía más sueño que la Bella Durmiente y Tanak** juntos.

—Kagura-chan, no deberías quedarte dormida en clases —sugirió Shinpachi.

—Cállate nerd.

—De seguro anoche no pudo dormir por los nervios —sonrió Tae a su lado.

—No, de seguro se quedó viendo una película hasta tarde —murmuró Shinpachi. Por primera vez tenía razón—. Por cierto, hermana ¿por qué estamos en el mismo salón? Se supone que eres mayor que yo —se preguntó algo sorprendido como si apenas hubiera entrado en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

—Es fácil, para esta historia necesitamos personajes conocidos o si no, no seríamos populares, Shin-chan —contestó con una «inocente sonrisa». «Además necesito más jodido protagonismo».

—Sólo porqué la autora pensó en cambiar un poco las cosas, guiándose por el los endings con esta misma temática —bufó por lo bajo—. Por lo menos aquí no hay viejos molestos —miró por todo el salón, al parecer había estudiantes normales, pero claro, no podía confiarse de las apariencias.

—¡Oigan! ¿Acaso ya quieren arruinar este fanfic? ¡Es sólo el primer capítulo!

—Sería lo mejor, ¿qué tiene de interesante una historia sobre una vida escolar? Hay un montón de historias sobre eso, más cliché no podría ser —soltó un pequeño bufido—. La autora tan solo hace esto para ganar popularidad, de seguro ni se le ocurre buenas cosas a lo largo de la historia; si es que continúa.

—Por favor para, de verdad nos van a descontinuar.

—Un momento —una sonrisa algo malvada surcó el rostro de la chica—, ¿acaso pensabas que en un ámbito escolar tendrías más oportunidades? _Virgen_ —murmuró estas palabras haciendo temblar al chico.

—C-claro que no —el castaño pensaba que en cualquier momento moriría de vergüenza.

—Bien clase, ya siéntense, su profesor ha llegado —avisó con pereza Gintoki entrando a la clase. Shinpachi no podía sentirse más feliz de que aquel inútil adulto hubiera aparecido en el mejor momento.

—Me da igual que este sea su último año, si alguien hace de vago lo reprobaré. Oh y más les vale cuidar esas hormonas, luego nos les diga que no les advertí —comenzó a decir desviándose totalmente del tema de su clase.

Kagura tuvo que prestar atención a la aburrida clase ─si es que eso se podía considerar una clase─ de su tutor si quería ganarse ese sagrado Sukonbu. Miró hacia ambos lados intentando ver que tan rara había sido la clase en la cual había entrado. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba un chico de cabellos castaños, escuchando música disimuladamente; nada extraño, por ahora. Y a su derecha, estaba una chica de cabello color púrpura que miraba con adoración al albino. ¿Qué tenía de interesante Gintoki? De seguro esa chica estaba más que mal de la cabeza.

Llegó la preciada hora del almuerzo, y lo primero que hizo Kagura, fue ir hasta donde se encontraba su adorado tutor y pedirle dinero para comprar su almuerzo.

—¿Acaso quieres dejarme pobre? —exclamó el albino. Sabía que un simple almuerzo no sería suficiente para calmar el estómago de la chica.

—Pero Gin-chan, ¿acaso piensas dejarme morir de hambre? Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer el almuerzo en casa como cualquier madre responsable —lamentó la chica usando su cara de cachorro.

—No soy tu madre —masculló él intentando no mirarla, no caería ante esa cara.

—Gintoki, si no vas a ser responsable entonces no recojas niños de la calle —lo regañó una hermosa mujer rubia acercándose a ellos.

—¡Tsukki! —Kagura la abrazó—. Dile a ese demonio que me alimente.

Tsukuyo apartó la mirada algo avergonzada por ese sobrenombre, y luego miró fríamente a Gintoki como si lo estuviera amenazando para que alimentara a Kagura de una vez a menos que quisiera morir.

—Si tengo que pagarle todos los días almuerzo, a este paso me quedaré pobre —murmuró mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos. Kagura salió de la sala de profesores con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando el dinero que le había entregado él.

Llegó hasta la cafetería la cual estaba congestionada de gente, eso poco le importó, fue avanzando a través de la multitud sin importarle recibir quejas, haría cualquier cosa para recibir comida y no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí para obtenerla.

Una vez que compró varios sándwiches y otras cosas, salió felizmente de ahí dispuesta a regresar al salón.

Aunque su sonrisa pronto desaparecería.

Al estar concentrada en pensar que comería, inevitablemente chocó con alguien y casi toda su comida se desparramó en el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —masculló totalmente enojada, se dio cuenta de que la persona con la cual había chocado era la persona que se sentaba al lado suyo.

«Un momento ¿acaso no es en estos momentos totalmente clichés donde ese chico me ayudara? ¿Por qué mi historia de amor tiene que comenzar de una forma tan patética como esta? Con razón este fanfic será abandonado tarde o temprano…»

—Ah —pronunció el chico desinteresado. La miró a ella y luego la comida, por unos momentos parecía que la iba a ayudar, pero en vez de eso, simplemente la miró con aires superiores. Era obvio que disfrutaba este maldito momento. ¡Se había encontrado con un maldito sádico! Al carajo la historia de amor sólo quería partirle la cara a ese chico—. Eres tan pequeña que no me di cuenta de tu existencia —comentó como si nada encogiéndose de hombros para luego seguir su camino.

—¡Un momento maldito! —aprovechando que seguía en el suelo, Kagura lo tomó del tobillo haciéndolo caer—. Es tu culpa que me haya caído, por lo menos ten la decencia de ayudarme —exclamó ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —el castaño se giró hacia ella con una vena palpitando en su cien. Aprovechando su pierna libre, estaba dispuesto a darle una patada, pero la chica lo esquivó.

—No deberías golpear a las damas.

—No veo a una dama, simplemente a una marimacho —señaló los pantalones que usaba debajo de su falda.

Ese ya era su límite, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo diestra y siniestra, pero para su enojo, él seguía esquivándola. Lo mismo pasaba con él. A estas alturas, ya varias personas estaban alrededor de ellos mirando esa pelea y nadie intentó detenerla ya que de seguro eso sería como lanzarse a la misma muerte.

La pelea terminó por una razón tan simple y estúpida que muchos se preguntaron entonces por qué había sido ese lío. Kagura, en medio de la pelea, pisó un pan e inmediatamente recordó el hambre que tenía.

—¡Ah! Estuve perdiendo mi tiempo contigo y ahora no tengo tiempo para comer —exclamó ella arrodillándose para recoger su comida rápidamente—. ¡Maldito! No cojas lo que no es tuyo —gritó ella al ver como él cogía uno de esos tantos panes que tenía y se lo llevaba.

—Esa pelea me dio hambre. Además, si comes tanto te convertirás en una cerda.

¡Cuánto odiaba a ese tipo! Esperaba que se muriera, no, primero que sufriera y luego muriera, sí eso sería lo mejor.

Terminó recogiendo toda su comida que estaba algo magullada debido a la caída, no le importó que nadie la ayudara, después de todo, estaba tan enojada que de seguro habría golpeado a cualquiera en ese momento.

Cuando llegó al salón, Shinpachi y Tae le preguntaron qué pasó y ella explicó la situación de la mejor manera posible.

—Un maldito desgraciado me empujó, se burló de mí y no se dejó dar una paliza. ¡Oh! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que tomó parte de mi comida! ¡Mi comida! ¿Pueden creerlo? —resumió la chica mientras se comía otro sándwich.

—Aunque ¿no crees que trajiste mucha comida? —comentó Shinpachi viendo todas las bolsas regadas alrededor del pupitre de la chica.

—¿Algún problema? —por el tono que había usado, el castaño supo que mejor era callarse.

Kagura siguió despotricando contra ese «maldijo hijo de puta que merecía sufrir en el infierno» mientras seguía comiendo. Cuando ya terminó su almuerzo, se sintió tan llena que le entró algo de sueño.

—Estoy tan llena —comentó ella soltando un bostezo. Para su desgracia, el timbre había sonado indicando el regreso a clases.

—Vaya ¿en serio? Pensé que tu estómago daba para más —Kagura se puso alerta al escuchar ese tono tan sarcástico—. Parece que no me he equivocado al decir que eras una cerda —miró de reojo a ese maldito castaño que estaba tomando su asiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente al lado de ella?

—¡Cállate maldito! —vociferó cruzándose de brazos.

—Cerda.

—Cara de niña.

—Estúpida.

—Imbécil.

Y siguieron lanzándose varios insultos más hasta que finalmente el profesor entró. Ambos apartaron sus miradas totalmente enojados. Vaya primer día de clase había sido, en vez de conocer nuevos amigos, inmediatamente había hecho un nuevo enemigo.

Por suerte, este día no había sido del todo eterno y cuando el timbre sonó, el alma de Kagura encontró paz.

—Malditas clases de matemáticas, no entiendo ni un carajo —masculló por lo bajo guardando sin ningún cuidado sus cosas.

—De verdad eres una idiota —comentó Sougo a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica. ¡Cuánto odiaba a ese sujeto!—. Por lo menos esas gafas tapan un poco tu idiotez —resaltó con sarcasmo, esas gafas tan grandes sólo la hacían ver más tonta.

—¡Muérete! —golpeó su estómago, aunque no pudo darle de lleno ya que rápidamente se había apartado.

Kagura salió rápidamente del salón para irse a casa junto a Gin.

—Espérame afuera, necesito recoger unas cosas —Kagura simplemente asintió, aun recordaba la promesa que le había hecho, de seguro eso animaría su día.

—¿Te dejaron plantada? —de nueva esa molesta voz venía a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Sin ni siquiera responderle, le lanzó una patada.

—Estoy esperando a Gin-chan —respondió apartando su mirada, si seguía viéndolo de seguro vomitaría.

—No sabía que el jefe fuera un pedófilo, pero de todas formas tienes muy malos gustos.

—¡No es lo que piensas imbécil!

—Souichiro-kun, Kagura, no formen peleas dentro de las instalaciones —Gintoki usó un tono de voz «maduro» golpeando a ambos levemente en la cabeza.

—Jefe, ya le dije que me llamo Sougo —aclaró.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas.

—Además, no debería involucrarse con una estudiante, sería una pena que ciertos rumores corrieran por la escuela —comentó sacando su lado sádico.

—Ya te dije que no tengo nada con Gin-chan, ¿quién saldría con un viejo que le apestan los pies? —hizo una mala cara.

—Maldita mocosa, deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores —regañó él soltando un pesado suspiro—. Ya vámonos Kagura.

—De acuerdo~ —comenzó a caminar a su lado, miró de soslayo a Sougo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella simplemente frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de volver su vista al frente.

—Será todo un lío lidiar con esa idiota, ¿por qué me tuvieron que castigar el primer día con su presencia? —se lamentó Sougo saliendo de igual manera de la escuela.

Durante el camino a casa, Kagura obtuvo su adorado sukonbu, al parecer nada le podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Parece que te volviste amiga de Souichiro-kun —corrección: casi nada.

—¿Llevarme bien con ese imbécil? ¿Acaso la vejez ya te está afectando? —replicó ella enojada—. Simplemente pensar en que tengo que soportarlo todo un año me quitan las ganas de ir a la escuela.

El primer día de escuela nunca era el mejor de todos, pero definitivamente había odiado este día. Ese maldito sádico había arruinado las pocas ganas que tenía de ir a la escuela, si no fuera porque Gin-chan la obligaba, de seguro se la pasaría haciendo de vaga todo el día.

Lo mejor sería no involucrarse mucho con él, sólo tenía que ignorarlo y todo sería mejor ¿no?

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería descontinuarlo tal y como lo pidió Kagura? ¿Debería dejar de acosarlos con preguntas?**

 **Aprovecharé que estoy en unas mini vacaciones (?) para ver si me inspiro para hacer el segundo capítulo. Pero les aviso y es algo que casi todas las personas que me conocen en fanfiction saben: me demoro eternidades en actualizar; pero a veces hay excepciones xD**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: Tengo una página en Facebook por si quieren saber cuando publico un nuevo capítulo, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia bien pendeja~**

 **Gracias por agregar a comentarios y a favoritos *inserte corazón gay***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sorachi-sensei**

* * *

 ** _Si no Puedes Cuidar de Ti Mismo, Mucho Menos Podrás Tener Una Mascota_**

El primer día había sido marcado como el día en que ambos habían conocido a su rival por el resto del año escolar. No podían verse ni en pintura porque comenzaban a insultarse. Claro que algunas veces tenían sus momentos de calma, y era únicamente cuando él dormía y ella comía. Esos dos terminaron siendo la pesadilla de los profesores ─siendo Gintoki el único capaz de calmar la situación por lo menos unos minutos─ y siendo la atracción del salón. Ya era extraño no ver sus peleas diarias y al final era algo ciertamente divertido; además de que nadie podía detenerlos cuando peleaban.

Kagura terminó siendo reconocida rápidamente ya que era la primera persona en enfrentar tan descaradamente a Sougo sin traumarse en el proceso, después de todo la actitud del chico era conflictiva, la mayoría pensaba que se trataba de una persona tranquila a simple vista. Jamás el dicho «las apariencias engañan» había sido tan acertado para esta ocasión.

—Sí que eres idiota, China —comentó Sougo mirando por encima el examen perdido de la chica.

—¡No seas tan metido! —rápidamente arrugó el papel—. Simplemente no estaba en mis 5 sentidos en el examen, tenía mucho sueño.

—Entonces siempre debes tener sueño siempre —comentó sarcástico—. En serio, la idiotez ya es parte de ti. Además que esas gafas ni te sirven para fingir un poco de inteligencia. Acéptalo.

—Dices eso pero de seguro igualmente perdiste el examen —sonrió con malicia mirándolo fijamente, pero su sonrisa al instante se borró al ver el número que había en el examen.

—¿Decías? —ahora era el turno de Sougo para sonreír.

—Sólo tuviste suerte, maldito imbécil —bufó por lo bajo apartando la vista enfadada. Sólo le daba pereza estudiar, sí, sólo eso.

Por lo menos en el club de Judo no se encontraba con el maldito príncipe sádico, ya que este ya pertenecía al club de Kendo y para su suerte, ambos clubes no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Era su único momento de tranquilidad en el día, ya que así podía planear más maneras de matar a aquel demonio que se sentaba a su lado.

Muchos cometieron el error de subestimar a Kagura cuando ingresó, después de todo ¿cómo alguien que medía menos de 1.60 podía ocasionar daño alguno? Grave error. Terminó venciendo a la mayoría el primer día. Algo similar había pasado con Sougo, él desde su primer año, había demostrado un gran manejo en el arte de la espada y por eso lo consideraban un prodigio, aunque tal vez por eso también terminaba saltándose varias veces las prácticas para irse a dormir a algún lado.

Aunque ni siquiera practicar un poco de Judo la ayudó a calmar su enojo, había perdido un examen, de seguro Gin se enojaría y Sougo se burlaría de ella un largo tiempo ─aunque siempre lo hacía a decir verdad─. Este no había sido su día.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, se sentía cansada y lo único que quería era llegar a dormir, de seguro una buena noche de sueño sería suficiente para animarla.

Mientras caminaba a casa, comenzó a tararear una canción, pero paró unos momentos al escuchar algo extraño. Inmediatamente se puso alerta. Unos segundos después, de nuevo ese extraño sonido apareció.

—Eso era ¿un ladrido? —algo curiosa se acercó de dónde provenía ese sonido, y lo que vio la causo algo de dulzura mezclada con lástima.

Ahí, con una caja como único refugio, se encontraba un perro que parecía ya ser adulto. Su pelaje era totalmente blanco y poseía unos grandes ojos que la observaban curioso. A ella desde siempre le habían gustado los animales, pero era muy mala para cuidarlos. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel como para mostrarle a ese pobre perrito? Deseaba llevárselo a casa, pero tampoco quería que muriera bajo su cuidado.

—Gin-chan me matará por esto —murmuró para sí misma mientras acariciaba al perro.

Unos minutos ya se encontraba en casa y con un perro en sus brazos.

—Bienvenida Kagu- ¡¿qué carajos es lo que llevas en tus manos?! —exclamó un sorprendido Gintoki.

—Pues simplemente encontré este perro, y reprobé el examen —una vez había leído que para confesar algo importante y que no te prestaran mucha atención, debías decir algo mucho más importante que lo anterior.

—Espera ¿qué?

—Sí, es increíble cómo la gente abandona a los animales de esta forma.

—No, no me-

—Así que pensé que lo mejor era traerlo aquí.

—Ese no es el problema, ¿qué fue lo-?

—Gin-chan, por favor déjame tenerlo —suplicó la chica lanzándole la mirada de cachorro abandonado, el perro de igual manera se unió a la causa.

—Pero Kagura, yo trabajo casi todo el día y también estudias, ¿crees que podamos dejarlo solo en la casa? —el albino pasó una manos en su cabello. Ya se había rendido con hacerles preguntas respecto al examen.

—Entonces lo llevaré a la escuela.

—Eses es el problema, no puedes llevar mascotas a la escuela.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—Te prometo que lo cuidaré bien, además mira lo lindo que es —alzó un poco a su nueva mascota como si quisiera restregársela en la cara.

—¡Kya! ¡Me acaba de morder la cara esa cosa! —exclamó el albino alejándose rápidamente de ese animal—. Ni creas que dejaré a ese demonio en esta casa.

—¿Sabes Gin-chan? Yo nunca he sido muy buena con los animales…

—Por favor no comiences con tu triste historia de tu anterior perrito que se murió para que cambie de opinión. No funcionará conmigo. Gin-chan ya no es sensible a ese tipo de historias.

—Pero hace unos años tuve un lindo conejo al cual quería mucho.

—Kagura, en serio, no sigas.

—Él acostumbraba a dormir en su jaula, pero una noche me lo llevé a dormir conmigo, sin embargo…

—Sí, ya sé que mataste a tu conejo. Ya te lo dije, es inútil.

—Escapó al día siguiente —bajó al perro para limpiarse una pequeña lágrima.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No lo habías matado mientras dormías? Y ¿cómo escapa un conejo de una casa? ¿Segura que no lo mataste?

—Así que pensé que el destino me había dado una segunda oportunidad al mostrarme a Sadaharu.

—¡¿Incluso le pusiste nombre?!

—Gin-chan, te lo pido, déjalo quedarse, por lo menos hasta que encuentre a otra persona que pueda adoptarlo.

Él meditó la situación por unos momentos, realmente no se llevaba muy bien con los animales, sí, parecía una mala opción mantener a su cosa.

—De acuerdo —soltó un suspiro algo resignado—. Pero, tú te encargas de él —advirtió antes de que comenzara a celebrar.

—¡Gracias Gin-chan! —lo abrazó con fuerza antes de irse a jugar con su nueva mascota.

Esa noche recibió varios regaños por parte de su tutor ya que Sadaharu comenzó a hacer varios desastres en la casa, y la chica simplemente se excusaba diciendo que «había que dejar que los hijos cometieran sus propios errores», él error había sido de él al dejar a esa bestia estar en su casa.

Al día siguiente, el rostro de Kagura se veía adornado con una gran sonrisa. Tener a Sadaharu era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda esta semana.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? China —esa molesta voz apareció de nuevo, pero no permitió que le amargara el día.

—No, simplemente ayer me encontré con algo que me hizo muy feliz.

—¿En serio? Supongo que es comida, es lo único que tu pequeño cerebro puede detectar bien o mejor dicho, lo único que puede detectar —un puño se dirigió a su cara, pero él lo evitó por poco.

—Cállate maldito, por lo menos mi mente no está podrida.

—Por lo menos esta mente «podrida» puede pasar los exámenes.

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio.

—Te podría enseñar, pero claro, tendrías que arrodillarte y decirme: «por favor, Okita-sama, brinde sus sabios conocimientos a una cerda como yo» —imitó esto último con una voz «femenina» haciendo enojar más a Kagura.

—¡Como si pudiera hacer eso! Prefiero morir de hambre antes que pedirte un favor.

Y así fue como comenzó la confrontación física, la cual sólo fue detenida cuando el profesor ingresó al aula.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Gintoki la mandó a llamar. Mierda, se había enterado totalmente de su anterior examen. A veces olvidaba que cualquier profesor podía darle cualquier noticia sobre ella.

—Kagura, no puedo permitir que bajes tus notas.

—Pero Gin-chan, sólo ha sido este examen.

—Los otros profesores me han dicho que lo único que haces en clases es molestar con Souichiro-kun, comer sukonbu a escondidas y dormir —la chica maldijo por lo bajo, esta era una de las desventajas de tener a tu tutor como profesor—. Con esto, estoy más que seguro que irás bajando gradualmente, y si no quiero que me den más sermones sobre «cómo ser un mejor tutor» o regaños como «¿por qué adoptas críos de la calle si ni siquiera sabes de crianza?», más te vale mejorar. Piensa que también me perjudicas a mí, ¿acaso nunca has visto a la vieja bruja enojada?

La chica simplemente hizo un puchero. ¡Odiaba estudiar! Si fuera posible destruiría la escuela. Se supone que el último año era para divertirse, no para estudiar.

—Así que, debes encontrar a alguien que te explique o yo personalmente encontraré a alguien.

—¿Y por qué no puedes enseñarme tú?

—¿Crees que desperdiciaré mi tiempo libre enseñándote? Ya tengo que soportar a unos idiotas todo el día, y no quiero tener que sacarte de la casa cuando acabes con mi paciencia —al terminar su frase, recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

—No digas esa clase de cosas, das un mal ejemplo —lo regañó Tsukuyo.

—¡Tsukki! Tú si puedes enseñarme ¿cierto?

—Lo siento Kagura, pero a diferencia de otros —haciendo un claro énfasis en Gintoki—. Yo si cumplo con mi trabajo, así que no tendría mucho tiempo. Lo siento.

—Simplemente di «no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo» y ya —de nuevo recibió otro golpe.

Kagura suspiró con frustración, se dirigió a la cafetería para comprar lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez una menor proporción ya que no le habían dado tanto dinero esta vez.

—Pachi, ¿puedes ayudarme a estudiar? —preguntó, definitivamente no dejaría que su tutor contratara a cualquiera.

—Lo siento, pero a mí tampoco me va muy bien, sólo lo normal —contestó algo avergonzado. A pesar de su apariencia, muchas veces se distraía en clases por estar escuchando a su amada Otsuu-chan, así que sólo tenía un promedio regular.

—Eres lo más inútil de este planeta. Entonces ¿por qué usas eso? —intentó quitarle los lentes para sorpresa de él.

—¡Un momento! Usar gafas no te hace más inteligente, además los necesito para ver —ambos comenzaron a forcejear hasta que finalmente los lentes se rompieron—. ¡Además tú también usas gafas!

Dramáticamente cayó al suelo y los lentes se partieron en miles de pedazos.

—¡Malditos! ¡Mataron a Shinpachi!

—¡Yo sigo vivo! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¿Acaso no me ves?! —exclamó el chico totalmente sorprendido—. Además, ¡tú fuiste quién destruyó mis lentes!

—Incluso sigo escuchando tus gritos molestos desde el más allá… —tomó entre sus manos el marco destruido con una sonrisa de tristeza.

—En serio, ya me estás haciendo enfadar.

* * *

—China, si estás tan desesperada por ayuda, ya sabes qué debes decir —comentó Sougo luego de ver un ambiente deprimente rodear a la chica. Se había pasado toda la mañana intentando encontrar a alguien que le explicara, pero lamentablemente, todavía no conocía muchas personas en la escuela. Y las pocas que conocía estaban bastante mal de la cabeza; como cierta acosadora de cabello morado que le rogó que le dejara enseñarle para así ver el cuarto de Ginpachi-sensei.

—Prefiero morir.

Kagura pasó su vista de nuevo para el salón intentando encontrar a alguien normal que le enseñara, lastimosamente había pocas personas que se vieran normales y tuvieran cierto grado de inteligencia para no asistir a los cursos de veranos. Pensó que toda esperanza estaba perdida, hasta que vio a un ángel.

No se había percatado mucho de su presencia ya que no era muy habladora, pero eso era más que suficiente. Así que sin esperar ni un momento más, se acercó a su ángel salvador.

—Tama, por favor ayúdame —pidió casi desesperada. La chica de cabello verde y de rostro inexpresivo se le quedó viendo.

—¿Qué tipo de favor necesitas? —preguntó en un tono muy cordial.

—Necesito ayuda para estudiar.

—¿Solamente eso? —Kagura asintió rogando que no la rechazara o revelara su verdadera identidad como un el sádico que conocía—. De acuerdo.

—¿En serio está bien? —cuestionó esperanzada.

—Sí, después de todo me gusta ayudar a los demás —esbozó una leve sonrisa y Kagura estaba más que segura que había encontrado a su ángel guardián. O eso había pensado…

Se quedaron en el salón después de clases, Sougo se despidió de ella de la manera más bonita posible:

—Espero que no se te quemen las neuronas, imbécil.

Las lecciones comenzaron bien, ella presentía que de seguro le iría mucho mejor en sus estudios y se lo restregaría a Gin-chan y a ese sádico en la cara. Sin embargo, sus expectativas y esperanzas disminuyeron al ver el método de explicación de la chica.

¿Acaso era posible que alguien explicara de una forma más complicada que un profesor? Ya se podía considerar más que jodida. Si una dulce persona como Tama explicaba de esa manera, ya podía darse por perdida.

Después de una hora, Kagura se había rendido. Le agradeció de nuevo por la ayuda y ambas se fueron a casa juntas, al final había sido alguien muy agradable, pero en serio, esperaba que ella no deseara volverse una profesora.

Llegó a casa totalmente decaída, pero por suerte ahí estaba Sadaharu para animarla. Por suerte, Gintoki no había llegado a casa, de seguro ese maldito borracho se encontraba perdiendo el dinero por ahí. Mejor para ella, así no se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Una semana pasó rápidamente y ella no había encontrado a nadie que la pudiera ayudar con su estudio. Se encontraba tan desesperada que incluso por unos momentos pensó en pedirle un favor a Sougo, sí, a ese mismo sádico que ella maldecía cada mañana.

—¡Jamás en la vida! —exclamó con enojo.

Al saber esto, Gintoki decidió buscarle un tutor que iría a su casa esa misma tarde para que empezaran a conocerse. De seguro sería uno de esos bichos raros del salón, sólo le pedía al sagrado dios de la comida que tuviera la paciencia para no ahuyentar a su tutor.

Se quedó en el sofá viendo televisión junto a Sadaharu ─¿era su imaginación o había crecido un poco más?─ en sus fachas típicas de estar en casa, le daba igual recibir a la persona que le salvaría el año en ese estado.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y ella con algo de pereza se levantó y abrió para luego cerrarla al instante. Lo que había visto sólo era su imaginación ¿cierto? Era imposible que un demonio estuviera frente a su apartamento. Pensando que había sido una alucinación producto del estrés, volvió a abrir.

—Eso fue muy grosero, vengo con las mejores intenciones del mundo ¿y me pagas con esto? —sí, esa era su inconfundible voz y el tono sarcástico que tanto odiaba. De nuevo cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero no la pudo cerrar totalmente ya que el chico apoyó su mano en la fuerza.

—¡Vete de aquí! No sé que carajos haces aquí, pero no quiero que invadas mi privacidad —exclamó intentando hacer más fuerza.

—Deberías mostrar más respeto idiota. No he venido todo el camino hasta aquí para que me cierres la puerta en la cara —usó un poco más de fuerza ganando algo de territorio.

—¿Para qué viniste en primer lugar?

—El jefe me lo «pidió» —mejor dicho, lo había amenazado con rebajarle la nota cada vez que lo viera dormido y eso definitivamente afectaría sus notas—. Yo tampoco quiero compartir más tiempo del necesario contigo, así que deja tu terquedad y hagamos esto más fácil para los dos.

—Lo mejor sería que te murieras.

Sougo dejó de forcejear y Kagura suspiró de alivio pensando que había decidido irse. Grave error. Apenas se descuidó patearon la puerta con tal fuerza que ella terminó en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¿Acaso piensas pagar tú mismo la puerta? —se reincorporó rápidamente con un puño en alto.

—Claro que no, es tu culpa después de todo por no dejarme entrar.

—¡Sí serás! —estaba dispuesta a golpearlo pero la esquivó.

—De acuerdo, si no te portas bien el día de hoy, tendré que castigarte —le lanzó una de sus típicas expresiones sádicas mientras sacaba unas esposas de su maletín. ¿Cómo un mocoso cómo él tenía algo como eso? Sería mejor no preguntar.

—¿Acaso piensas aprovecharte de una doncella como yo? Sí que has caído muy bajo.

—Realmente no hay nada que aprovechar de una tabla como tú, sólo disfrutaré tus gritos de dolor —se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

—Para tu información, todavía me falta crecer. Ya veremos en unos años como estarás babeando por mí, maldito pervertido.

—No creo que pasé pronto, ya conozco tu horrible personalidad, cerda.

—Lo mismo digo, sádico. Por eso morirás solo.

—Por lo menos he salido con más personas que tú en toda tu vida.

—¿Cómo alguien saldría con alguien tan detestable como tú?

—Todos tienen un lado masoquista en su interior, yo sólo lo saco a flote.

—Sí que eres despreciable —masculló ella mirándolo con odio.

—Ellas son las que me piden salir conmigo y son tan zorras que aceptan cualquier cosa con tal de seguir con su popularidad —dijo con simpleza empezando a sacar sus libros.

—¿Qué tipo de popularidad ganarían contigo? Ni siquiera eres guapo, tienes una maldita cara de niña.

—Soy bastante popular, china. A diferencia de otras.

—Sólo porqué soy nueva en la escuela —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya han pasado dos meses y te sigo viendo hablar solo con el tipo de gafas, la mujer gorila, y el jefe.

—¿Crees que aceptaré a cualquiera fácilmente en mi grupo de amigos? Estás muy equivocado, imbécil. Soy como una reina después de todo, la servidumbre no debe acercarse tan fácilmente a mí —dijo con aires superiores.

—Serás la reina de la basura.

Antes de poder seguir con su discusión verbal, Sadaharu ladró llamando la atención de Sougo.

—Ya vuelvo, traeré mis cosas para estudiar —dijo rendida. Necesitaba aprobar de cualquier manera.

Fue hasta su cuarto, sacó unos cuadernos y se puso de nuevo sus gafas para estudiar. Volvió hasta la sala viendo como su adorada mascota iba a ser acariciada por un sádico como ese.

—¡No Sadaharu! Te infectará —gritó ella dramáticamente acercándose rápidamente a la mesa, pero no hubo necesidad de intervenir, ya que Sadaharu mordió la mano de Sougo.

—Más bien parece que él me infectará a mí —comentó como si no sintiera la mordida—. Este pulgoso se parece bastante a su dueña.

—Por lo menos él sabe quien es la peste aquí —dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en la mesa.

—Mejor comencemos, no quiero quedarme hasta tarde en tu casa —soltó un leve suspiro.

—Lo mismo digo.

Por primera vez en dos meses, ambos se quedaron algo tranquilos al lado del otro, claro que a veces se insultaban e intentaban formar una pelea cada vez que Sougo la corregía en algo de manera poco amable, pero Kagura intentó no dejarse llevar mucho por sus insultos, eso era lo que de verdad quería él y no le daría el gusto de perder sus vacaciones de verano solo por estar peleando con un desgraciado como él.

Cuando terminaron con el tema, Kagura suspiró cansada y Sougo se acostó sobre la mesa.

—Tanta estupidez junta es cansadora —murmuró ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cállate, estoy peor yo que tengo que soportar a un sádico como tú.

—Por lo menos no tuve que usar esto —mencionó sacando un látigo de su maleta.

—¿Por qué tienes eso ahí? ¡Lo sabía! Venías con malas intenciones ¿no? Gin-chan es un idiota al dejarme con un pervertido.

—Sólo era para «domesticarte» si te ponías muy terca.

—Te hubiera matado si lo hubieras usado conmigo.

Ambos tuvieron una pequeña guerra de miradas antes de que Kagura se levantara de ahí.

—¿Acaso piensas dejar a tu visita sola? Sí que te faltan modales.

—Sólo voy a preparar comida, deberías irte de una vez, ya sólo estorbas.

—¿Así que harás la cena? Entonces me quedo.

—¡No te prepararé nada! —gritó desde la cocina. Aun así, Sougo se quedó ahí.

Cuando la chica se fue, formó una de sus típicas sonrisas sádicas. Estaba en el territorio de la china, era su oportunidad de encontrar cosas vergonzosas de ella para luego chantajearla. Ya la veía rogándole y arrodillarse frente a él. Lo mejor del mundo era ver como alguien orgullosa terminaba perdiendo toda su dignidad.

Caminó por los pasillos viendo de reojo todas las habitaciones, encontró la del jefe pero decidió no entrar ahí todavía, ahora sólo tenía un objetivo. Cuando encontró la que parecía ser la habitación de Kagura, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba tan personalizada. Usualmente uno solía poner varios posters o decoraciones de cosas que le gustaban, pero ella sólo tenía pocas ropas y empaques de comida tirados por ahí. Parecía que recién se había mudado ahí, eso explica por qué era nueva en la escuela a pesar de vivir con el jefe. Así no obtendría nada interesante, algo decepcionado salió de ahí y decidió jugar un poco con el perro de la idiota.

—¿En serio esa es la mejor comida qué puedes hacer? —cuestionó al ver su plato de arroz con huevo.

—¿Para qué hacer algo complicado si esto es delicioso y me llena? —preguntó llevándose una cucharada a la boca mientras se sentaba en el sofá—. Por cierto ¿por qué sigues aquí imbécil?

—Esperaba que me alimentaras, es tu deber como mujer, por supuesto —Kagura le tiró el control remoto a la cara.

—Eres un maldito machista —masculló intentando ignorarlo—. Si tanto quieres comer, sírvete tú.

—¿Así que al final si pensaste en mí? Buena chica —intentó acariciar su cabeza en forma de burla, pero ella tomó su muñeca y comenzó a retorcerla.

—Mira maldito sádico, no creas que pensé en ti cuando preparé esa comida, si fuera así, te habría entregado directamente un plato envenenado —lo miró con fiereza, Sougo intentaba no demostrar su dolor ante ese retorcijón, pero mierda, esa chica parecía que le iba a partir la muñeca.

Para su buena suerte, ella terminó soltándolo dirigiendo su vista al televisor.

Sougo simplemente fue a la cocina, sabía que entre más estuviera ahí, más la molestaría. Cuando se sirvió su comida, se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella.

—Parece que tienes buen gusto por lo menos —comentó él al ver una película de acción.

—¿Sigues aquí? ¿Ahora piensas invadir mi privacidad también? —se fue corriendo hasta quedar en la otra punta del sofá.

—Claro que sí, te dije que me quedaría a cenar, china. Este debería ser mi pago por enseñarte, ¿acaso crees que es fácil enseñarle a idiotas como tú?

—Sólo hasta que termines —dijo entre dientes intentando ignorarlo lo máximo posible.

Aunque ambos chicos hubieran terminado de comer, estaban tan concentrados en la película que ni siquiera se insultaron. Al parecer la única manera de que no pelearan era que ignoraran totalmente la presencia del otro.

Al final de la película, Kagura había quedado profundamente dormida. Sougo notó esto y se acercó a ella viéndola fijamente. Sus gafas se deslizaron un poco por el puente de la nariz mostrando sus largas pestañas y su cabello color bermellón caía suavemente por sus hombros ya que está vez no llevaba los típicos adornos por los cuales había comenzando a llamarla China.

Cualquier hombre pensaría que se veía realmente hermosa así, pero para alguien como Sougo tenía planes más oscuros en su mente y eso quedó demostrado cuando sacó un marcador permanente y comenzó a dibujar varias cosas en su cara.

—Veamos si se da cuenta esa imbécil —murmuró para sí mismo.

Satisfecho con su pequeña broma, tomó sus cosas y finalmente salió de ahí con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Oh, bienvenido jefe —justo en ese momento Gintoki había llegado.

—¿Todavía sigues por aquí? —parecía algo extrañado y más ya que no había escuchado ningún tipo de ruido y el lugar no parecía tan desorganizado.

—Cuesta demasiado enseñarle a esa chica —soltó un suspiro—. Hasta luego, jefe —se despidió haciendo un ademán de despedida. Gintoki lo imitó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El televisor seguía prendido y cuando se acercó para apagarlo, se dio cuenta de como Kagura dormía tranquilamente en el sofá junto a Sadaharu en su regazo. Hubiera sonreído enternecido, pero al ver los garabatos que tenía su «protegida» casi lo hacen soltar una carcajada.

—«Con razón estaba tan calmado ese tipo» —pensó mientras traía una cobija y la tapaba con ella.

Al día siguiente, un golpe de Kagura lo despertó.

—¡¿Por qué tuviste que traer a ese hijo de perra a esta casa?! —exclamó ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Por lo menos no respondió que lo había escogido a él porqué le parecía que se habían vuelto más cercanos. Sí hubiera dicho eso, de seguro habría perdido más que sus pelotas ese día.

* * *

 **¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, aportes, etc~**

 **Espero no demorarme para subir el próximo capítulo, aunque mi inspiración funciona mejor cuando hay más reviews (?)**

 **Aun así, si llegaste hasta aquí, te agradezco haber leído.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **Pd: no olviden mi página (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y aquí Haruka otra vez reportándose con este fic bien raro (cofcofycacacofcof)~**

 **Realmente me impresiona la capacidad de visitas que tiene este fic, pero los review también se aprecian mucho *inserte corazón homo***

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura~**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi-sensei.**

* * *

 _ **Las Mejores Amistades Comienzan de la Peor Manera**_

Kagura se sentía sumamente enojada, y no, no se trataba esta vez de Sougo, toda la culpa la tenía Gintoki. En primer lugar ¿cómo se le ocurría mandar a un maldito sádico a su casa? Segundo: no le había dado mucho dinero para el almuerzo, alegando que la comida del perro salía muy costosa; por eso mismo ahora estaba muriendo de hambre. Definitivamente era el peor adulto que había conocido en la vida, era un maldito vago que le apestaban los pies y que de seguro moriría solo. Incluso su padre era más responsable que él y por eso no estaba en casa, pero por lo menos sí tenía algo bueno, no cómo ese idiota con permanente.

—China, ¿por qué tienes tan mala cara? ¿Acaso estás estreñida?

—Hoy no estoy de humor imbécil.

—Pero nunca estás de humor.

—¡Hoy estoy peor! ¿De acuerdo? Así que no molestes.

—Oh ¿acaso es ese día sangriento del mes? —Kagura tomó su cabeza y la estrelló contra su asiento.

—Más te vale callarte o te romperé una pierna de nuevo, maldito sádico —masculló ella volviendo a sentarse.

Claro que el chico no se quedó callado sólo con eso, molestarla se había vuelto su pan de cada día y no pararía de hacerlo sólo porque la chica se sentía sin muchos ánimos, en cambio, este era el mejor momento para molestarla. Si no soportaba sus bromas como siempre, simplemente le demostraría lo débil que era y eso sería sumamente gracioso.

—Ya veo, así que el chico que te gusta te rechazó, ¿eh? —continuó apoyando una mano en su mejilla, Kagura intentó ignorarlo pero necesitaba más que eso para que la dejara en paz—. Tampoco tienes que sentirte tan mal por eso, es tu culpa después de todo por ser tan marimacho.

—Tsk, nadie sería capaz de rechazarme.

—De seguro lo asustarías tanto con tu temperamento que es incapaz de hacerlo —la interrumpió.

—No. Soy como una reina después de todo, si yo quisiera, podría tener a cualquiera bajo mis pies. Pero simplemente nadie me convence en este momento.

—Siempre te autodenominas reina, pero lo máximo que puedes alcanzar es ser la reina de los cerdos.

Kagura lo ignoró otra vez apartando su mirada, pero no porqué él hubiera ganado la pelea. El suspiró que soltó después de eso le dio a entender que simplemente estaba cansada. Vaya que debía estar muy mal como para no seguirle la corriente.

—¿Acaso te peleaste con el jefe? —cuando vio como se había sorprendido, supo que había dado en el clavo—. Cuidar a una niña tan molesta como tú no debe ser fácil, yo también me cansaría eventualmente.

—¡Cállate! ¡Él es el único culpable de todas mis desgracias! Yo soy inocente en todo esto —exclamó de repente.

Como decía el dicho: «entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma». Aunque él sólo quería saber la verdad para seguir molestándola después.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Si! ¡Ese maldito adulto irresponsable ni siquiera puede alimentarme adecuadamente!

—Esperaba algo mejor, china.

—Esto es importante para mí. Además, dejó que alguien como tú me enseñara. Eso fue el colmo.

—No me metas en tus peleas familiares. ¿Acaso crees que disfruté de tu presencia?

—Pero sí parece que disfrutaste pintar un montón de idioteces en mi cara —lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con una mirada amenazadora.

Y ahí estaba otra de sus peleas físicas cuando ya se les acababan los insultos. Inmediatamente el resto de la clase se alejó lo máximo posible de ellos para no salir perjudicado en la pelea. El salón quedó hecho un desastre unos minutos después.

Kagura odiaba admitirlo, pero peleas como estas la ayudaban a desahogarse enormemente.

* * *

Esa semana se la pasó ignorando a Gintoki, sólo le hablaba cuando era sumamente necesario y sólo eran palabras cortas. El albino nunca pensó que la chica fuera tan rencorosa; vaya que sí se sentía viviendo con una hija adolescente.

Ya era fin de semana, él pensó que ya era hora de que su «adorada» protegida levantara esa ley del hielo. Pero nada. Las cosas seguían totalmente igual. Ni siquiera ella le avisó que saldría.

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan jodidamente complicadas? —soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba su Jump. «Ya se le pasaría» era lo que pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Kagura caminaba por ahí con su sombrilla en mano para protegerse de los rayos del sol. Estaba usando un vestido rojo perfecto para esos días calurosos. Sadaharu se encontraba a su lado, no vio necesidad de comprarle correa ya que la seguía a todos lados, además de que no había dinero.

Fue hasta el parque y se sentó en una banca mientras observaba como Sadaharu comenzaba a jugar con cualquier cosa que estaba en el parque.

—Tal vez no debería enfadarme tanto con Gin-chan —murmuró para sí misma, incluso ella se estaba cansando de ese silencio—. Pero también es su culpa por dejarme a ese sádico como tutor, es un dolor en el trasero tener que verlo una vez a la semana —se comenzó a quejar ella.

Al parecer su peor día de la semana ya tenía fecha oficial, ya que al parecer con una sola clase no era suficiente para no tener que ir a las vacaciones de verano. De verdad tenía que prestar más atención en clase, pero no era su culpa que la voz de los profesores tuvieran el poder de darle hambre, sueño y aburrimiento.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir pensando detenidamente sobre si perdonar a Gin-chan o no ya que un ruido muy cerca de los columpios la estaba desconcentrando.

—¡Oigan mocosos! ¡Cállense de una jodida vez! —gritó ella levantándose de su banca y acercándose a ese lugar.

—¿Eh? No deberías meterte, bruja —replicó un niño.

Kagura frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a golpear a ese mocoso, pero Sadaharu se le adelantó mordiendo el trasero de ese diablillo.

—¡Ah! ¡Quitámelo de encima! —pidió mientras comenzaba a moverse intentando quitarse a esa bestia de encima.

—Sadaharu, no hagas eso, te vas a enfermar —el perro obedeció—. Más les vale perderse mocosos —les lanzó una mirada asesina y ambos chicos salieron despavoridos. Si que eran débiles como para salir corriendo así solo por la mordedura de un perro.

—Ehm, muchas gracias señorita —Kagura apenas se dio cuenta de la extraña chica que se encontraba sentada ahí.

—No tienes que agradecer, lo hice más bien por mí —frunció el ceño al pensar que ellos habían acabado con su tranquilidad—. Te recomiendo que si no sabes tratar a niños así, más te vale no venir por estos lares. Hay más mocosos descarados por aquí cerca —sugirió dando media vuelta.

—Espera un momento por favor —la chica se levantó de ahí—. ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —señaló la caja de sukonbu que Kagura tenía en sus manos.

—Esta es la mejor comida del mundo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ambas se sentaron en la banca en la cual anteriormente estaba Kagura, quien le pasó uno de sus sagrados sukonbus. La misteriosa chica lo miró con curiosidad antes de darle un bocado.

—Esto está muy agrio —comentó con una cara de total desagrado.

—Eso es lo mejor de todo ¿no te parece?

—Así que esto es lo que comen los de clase media… —murmuró para sí misma con un tono reflexivo.

—Por cierto, no te he preguntado cómo te llamas. Mi nombre es Kagura, un gusto —le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, fue descortés de mi parte, lo siento. El mío es Soyo, un placer conocerla —hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

Soyo miró hacia el frente y soltó un pesado suspiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

—¿Pasó algo? Si quieres puedes contarme. Gin-chan me dijo que cuando alguien se sentía mal, siempre se sentía mejor después de desahogarse.

—Ahora no quiero incomodarte con mis problemas, pero ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Kagura asintió—. ¿Podrías enseñarme parte de la ciudad?

Kagura no preguntó por las razones y simplemente asintió. Por alguna razón le gustaba ayudar a la gente, tener ese sentimiento de que hiciste una buena acción era realmente agradable. Además, de seguro una salida con su nueva amiga de seguro la animaría y así podría perdonar a Gin-chan.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad como si se trataran de mejores amigas. Fueron a cine primero, luego fueron al centro comercial, donde Kagura le mostró como jugar varias cosas que ahí se encontraban. Era bastante interesante enseñarle a Soyo cada una de las cosas que a ella le parecían tan normales, la hacían sentir como una verdadera adulta. Además, Soyo terminó siendo una chica bastante interesante, aunque ambas tuvieran personalidades distintas, congeniaban realmente bien. Incluso casi se meten en problemas, ya que Kagura en un despiste terminó llevándosela a un barrio algo difícil, pero nada que unos golpes y una huida no solucionaran.

Al final del día, ambas volvieron a ese mismo parque, la castaña se encontraba acariciando a Sadaharu mientras Kagura tomaba un refresco.

—Hoy me divertí bastante, muchas gracias por todo, Kagura-san.

—No tienes que ser tan cordial conmigo, Soyo-chan.

—Lo siento por eso, es costumbre —soltó una pequeña risa pero luego su expresión se volvió una más melancólica—. De verdad no quiero volver a casa…

—¿Por qué no? ¿También peleaste con alguien en tu casa?

—No exactamente, bueno sí, aunque es algo complicado a decir verdad —balbuceó ella sin saber exactamente por donde comenzar—. Huí de casa —confesó soltando un suspiro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Odio estar encerrada todo el tiempo. No me dejan ver nada del exterior y por eso casi no tengo amigos…

—¿Ni siquiera en tu escuela?

—Bueno, hablo con pocas personas, pero no actúo tan natural como cuando estoy contigo —confesó con cierta tristeza.

—¡Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso! —Kagura soltó su sombrilla y su bebida para tomar ambas manos de la chica—. Yo seré tu amiga a partir de ahora y para siempre.

—¿E-en serio? —su ojos se pusieron algo húmedos. Claro que esas palabras la conmoverían totalmente, ella siempre se había sentido sola y tener a alguien diciéndole aquellas cosas que siempre quiso escuchar parecía ser un sueño.

—Sí —sonrió.

Soyo la abrazó fuertemente agradecida por aquellas palabras.

—Oh, con que aquí estaba, princesa —Kagura se crispó en su lugar al escuchar esa voz. ¿Por qué siempre venía a interrumpir su sagrada tranquilidad?—. ¿Eh? ¿China?

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —gritó ella señalándolo acusatoriamente luego de haberse separado de Soyo.

—Vine a buscarla —señaló a la chica.

—No permitiré que te la lleves, quién sabe que podría hacerle un tipo tan podrido como tú —abrazó protectoramente a la castaña.

—Es mi trabajo, no hagas las cosas más difíciles, China. Además, si tenemos que buscar un culpable, podría culparte a ti de secuestro.

—¿Secuestro? ¿Qué carajos? —se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a él sin quitar su mirada amenazante. Ambos gruñeron como perros a punto de iniciar una pelea.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que conocías a Okita-san, Kagura-chan.

—¿Conoces a este imbécil? —lo señaló sorprendida.

—Es lo que estaba intentando decirte, imbécil —masculló bajando su mano—. Es mi trabajo protegerla.

—¿Protegerla? ¿Tú? ¿El rey de todos los sádicos? ¿No estás haciendo una jodida broma? —dijo totalmente sorprendida. ¿Seguro que esto no era un sueño?

—No tengo que darte explicaciones, claro, a menos que me ruegues como una zorra —dijo con aires superiores enojando aun más a la chica.

—¡Tú deberías arrodillarte! —le dio un puñetazo de lleno en el estómago provocando que se doblegara un poco.

—Maldita china —masculló furioso comenzando una pequeña pelea con ella ahí mismo.

—Chicos, por favor paren —pidió Soyo algo confundida por su relación.

Aunque al instante se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar pararlos.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo? —preguntó Sougo con molestia al ver como Kagura caminaba junto a ellos.

—Para asegurarme de que no le hagas nada. No me confío de un sádico como tú.

—Tú serías la más sospechosa aquí.

—Soyo-chan ¿cómo es qué ese sádico tiene el deber de protegerte? —preguntó en un susurro nada disimulado.

—Bueno, es sólo de vez en cuando —soltó una pequeña risa—. Es que él es muy cercano al jefe de la policía, Kondo-san, así que él conoce bastante sobre este mundo, y como es bastante fuerte y es joven, entonces es como un guardaespaldas perfecto para que no me sienta incómoda —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Así que ¿sólo te acompaña cuándo vas a salir o cosas así?

—Sí, pero como casi no me dejan salir a menos que sea realmente necesario, casi no tiene que trabajar —soltó un leve suspiro—. Por eso, ¿por qué viniste a trabajar hoy? Okita-san —preguntó curiosa mirando al mencionado.

—Kondo-san me llamó totalmente alterado de que habías desaparecido, así que vine a ayudar.

—Soyo-chan ¿qué tan importante eres? —preguntó Kagura. A veces podía ser algo lenta.

—¿La secuestraste toda una tarde y no lo notaste? De verdad que eres idiota —bufó divertido.

—¡Ya te dije que no la secuestré! Además, no la acosé con preguntas —hizo un puchero mirando hacia otro lado.

—Es algo vergonzoso decirlo, pero… —jugó con sus dedos algo nerviosa—… mi hermano es un importante político del país.

—Vaya, eso es bastante asombroso.

—Ya deberías irte a casa China, de seguro el jefe está preocupado.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso me estás tratando como una niña? Mocoso —replicó ella—. Además, mientras más tarde vuelva a casa mejor.

—Así que sigues peleando con él ¿eh? De verdad eres más inmadura que yo.

—Tú eres el único inmaduro aquí.

Soyo simplemente río ante esta divertida escena y miró de reojo a Sadaharu, quien también estaba bastante pendiente de esos dos. Si que se llevaban bien de alguna forma…

Después de unos minutos, habían llegado a la mansión de la chica, la cual estaba infestada de policías, camiones, incluso había un maldito helicóptero por si se tardaban más en encontrarla. Kagura no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan importante era el hermano de la chica.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Kagura-chan —se despidió Soyo con un abrazo—. También a ti, Sadaharu —se agachó para acariciar al perro quien respondió con un ladrido.

—Vendré a visitarte cuando pueda.

—Lo siento, no dejamos entrar intrusas al lugar —arruinó Sougo el momento, justo en ese momento esquivó un golpe de la chica.

Soyo hizo un ademán de despedida mientras entraba a su mansión, siendo seguida por varios guardas.

—¿No vas a ir con ella?

—¿Para qué? Ya mi trabajo aquí está hecho —Sougo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.

Kagura soltó un chasquido comenzando a caminar de igual manera.

—¿Acaso me estás siguiendo? Es desagradable —masculló ella.

—No es mi culpa que también vaya por esta dirección.

—Entonces no te acerques mucho a mí, sería molesto que las personas pensaran que vamos juntos —intentó alejarlo con su sombrilla.

—Sí que eres molesta. Ni siquiera tenía que ir a tu casa el día de hoy como para tener que compartir más contigo, pero mira, aquí estamos —dijo irónico.

—Yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto.

—Así que ¿ya renunciaste a tus estúpidas gafas de nerd? —notó él. Vaya que los ojos de la chica resaltaban mucho más sin esos molestos lentes, si ella no tuviera una personalidad tan desastrosa, incluso diría que sus ojos era una de las mejores cualidades físicas que tenía.

—No, simplemente no las uso cuando no estoy en la escuela o estudiando.

—Sí que eres rara, china.

—¡Tú no digas nada! Maldito sádico. ¿Quieres qué te mate?

—Aun si quisieras, no lo harías, después de todo soy más fuerte que tú. Idiota —usó un tono bastante molesto al final.

—Ja, aunque seas parte de los roba impuestos, no significa que seas más fuerte que yo —replicó—. Desde pequeña me han enseñado a pelear, así que soy más experimentada que tú. Sádico.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. De todas formas es muy tarde como para formar una pelea, ahora mismo sólo quiero llegar a mi casa a dormir —puso ambas manos detrás de su nuca a forma de almohada.

—¿Acaso te acobardaste? —formó una sonrisa burlona.

—No, pero es bastante tarde, tienes un vestido y no quiero que después te quejes de que te gané por tu incómoda vestimenta —resaltó él—. Oh, y además traes a ese pulgoso, nada garantiza que no vaya a interferir en nuestra pelea.

Kagura hizo un puchero, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón. Ese vestido no era nada favorable para pelear, necesitaría algo mucho más cómodo por sí quería patearle el trasero de verdad a ese imbécil. Aunque claro que eso no evitó que anteriormente se pelearan un poco.

—De verdad pareces un acosador, incluso me seguiste hasta mi casa —masculló ella.

—Es una mera coincidencia que pase por aquí, idiota. No te hagas ilusiones.

—¿Ilusiones de qué?

—De que tuviera interés alguno en ti.

—Sí claro, vomitaría si eso llegara a pasar.

—De seguro te alegrarías —le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para seguir caminando hasta su hogar.

—¡Jamás en la vida! —exclamó para luego soltar un bufido.

Cuando entró a casa, sintió inmediatamente un ambiente bastante tenso. Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado afuera todo el día, y ya era bastante tarde debido a que la casa de Soyo quedaba algo lejos. Sí, definitivamente Gin-chan estaría furioso.

—Ya llegué —avisó intentando no mostrarse nerviosa.

—Bienvenida, Kagura-chan —y ahí se encontraba Gintoki, con una sonrisa que le aseguraba de que recibiría el sermón de su vida.

—¿Lo siento?

—¡Claro qué debes disculparte idiota! —la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza—. Desapareciste todo el maldito día.

Y ahí comenzó su discurso de porqué no debía llegar tarde a casa, especialmente cuando usaba un vestido como ese, alegando que podía atraer a cualquier pervertido de la calle y de todos los peligros que habían actualmente, y demás cosas exageradas que dicen los padres para asustar a sus hijos.

—No es como si permitiera que me hicieran algo, además no estaba sola de todas maneras.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién?

—El sádico… —murmuró mirando a otro lado dándole un mensaje distinto a Gintoki.

—¡Kagura! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habían avanzado tanto?! —ahora fue el turno de la chica para golpearlo.

—No me refería a eso, jamás saldría con un ser despreciable como él. Sólo me lo encontré de camino.

—Más te vale no hacer que este se convierta en un fanfic de clasificación M o juro que lo mato —amenazó él.

—¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?!

Ambos comenzaron una discusión ciertamente estúpida, se podría decir que de esta forma ambos hicieron las paces finalmente.

* * *

—China, no te distraigas —Sougo tocó su mejilla con su lápiz.

—¿Cómo no distraerme? Eres aburrido.

—Por lo menos gracias a mí ya no te está yendo tan mal en la escuela.

—Eso es porqué he estado prestando más atención a clase.

—No tienes que avergonzarte.

—¡No estoy avergonzada!

Sí, esta se trataba de sus otras sesiones de estudio. Kagura deseaba que ya llegaran las malditas vacaciones de verano para así deshacerse de ese chico, después de que pasaran los exámenes finales, ya no tendría que volver a su casa, nunca más en la vida.

Kagura se levantó unos momentos para ir por unas sodas, mientras tanto, Sougo se dedicó a jugar con Sadaharu un poco, hasta que una lata golpeó su cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? Maldita —masculló él mirándola con ojos asesinos.

—Pediste que te trajera una, así que lo hice. No te quejes tanto —dijo mientras se sentaba con algo de pereza y abría la bebida.

Sougo la imitó pero siguió acariciando a la mascota de la chica.

—¿No está más grande que la última vez?

—A mí me parece totalmente normal —se encogió de hombros y se quedó observándolos por unos segundos—. Te gustan mucho los perros ¿no?

—Se puede decir que sí —por unos momentos creyó ver un lado tierno de Sougo—, después de todo son más fáciles de manipular —agregó con una sonrisa siniestra. Definitivamente ese imbécil no poseía ninguna buena cualidad buena.

—Tsk, es como dice Gin-chan: «los amantes de los perros son unos sádicos y de los gatos son unos masoquistas».

—Posiblemente tiene razón esa frase. Así que ¿cuáles prefieres china?

—No tengo ninguna preferencia a decir verdad —contestó haciendo un puchero.

—Y yo esperando que fueras una masoquista por dentro, aunque claro, eso se puede saber por otros métodos —formó una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo al instante un libro en la cara.

—¡Deberías callarte y ayudarme a estudiar imbécil!

—¿No pues que te daban sueño mis clases? —masculló él volviendo a tomar asiento mientras se sobaba la nariz.

—Un poco, pero es mejor que nada —se encogió de hombros volviendo a abrir su cuaderno.

—Tengo un trato para ti.

—Ni lo pienses, sé que será algo supremamente malévolo. Así que no.

—¿Ni siquiera cuándo se trata de la princesa?

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver Soyo-chan en esto?! —preguntó alterada, nada que tuviera que ver con ese sádico era bueno.

—¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? Mira, si no te distraes en ningún momento te dejaré ver a la princesa.

—¿Sólo eso? Esperaba algo mejor. Ya sabes que puedo ir a verla cuando se me de la gana.

—No estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, después de todo yo soy muy bueno mintiendo y soy parte de su guardia personal —un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos.

—¡No serías capaz de…!

—Sí —la interrumpió—. Así que, si quieres seguir siendo su mejor amiga más te vale prestarme atención. Odio repetir las cosas dos veces, especialmente a idiotas cómo tú que necesitan usar todas sus neuronas en esto.

—De verdad eres un maldito sádico. El príncipe de los sádicos. El sádico más imbécil que he visto en esta vida —comenzó a decir cada insulto que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Gracias por los insultos. Ahora comencemos —indicó ignorando todas las maldiciones que la chica tenía planeado para él.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora la clasificación de este fanfic sigue a salvo —susurró Gintoki saliendo de la cocina y viendo de reojo a esos dos estudiando.

Kagura mantenía su ceño fruncido pero aun así escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de Sougo en silencio.

Cuánto odiaba a ese maldito, pero debía admitir sus grandes habilidades para enseñar.

¡¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar por su mente?! Definitivamente estaba mal.

—China, recuerda el trato.

—Cállate, estoy escuchando.

Posiblemente pasar tanto tiempo con él la estaba afectando de alguna forma...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy~**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Ya saben, si encuentran algún error me avisan, después de todo sigo siendo novata uvu**

 **Posiblemente el siguiente lo suba la siguiente semana, pero quién sabe xD**

 **Dejen review si no les gustó, les gustó, los incómodo, piensan que es bien pendejo y no saben porque están leyendo esto, etc.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo a todas las personas que se pasan por aquí~**

 **Me demoré un poco más en subir este capítulo por algunas razones, ya verán como dentro de poco tendrán que esperar 3 meses para un nuevo capítulo c:**

 **Muchas gracias a los reviews que me mandan y también a los lectores silenciosos de por aquí *inserte corazón gay***

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi-sensei.**

* * *

 _ **Las Caras Bonitas Ocultan Oscuras Intenciones**_

—Creo que Shin-chan ha conseguido novia —comentó Tae por lo bajo mientras comía su almuerzo junto a Kagura.

—¡¿Ese idiota de anteojos por fin pudo conseguirse a alguien?! Con razón esto es un universo alterno —exclamó impresionada la chica.

—Oh vaya, ¿qué se siente saber qué un tipo cómo él consiguió a alguien primero que tú? —aportó ─inútilmente─ Sougo quien escuchó la conversación de casualidad.

—¿No tienes otras cosas qué hacer? ¡Vete de aquí!

—No veo ningún lugar donde esté escrito que no pueda estar aquí.

—De todas formas es una conversación de chicas, no te metas.

—Pero tú no eres una chica —señaló como Kagura comía rápidamente ensuciándose la cara en el proceso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!

—En fin, estoy algo preocupada por él —suspiró la castaña llamando de nuevo la atención de Kagura.

—¿Segura qué es una novia?

—Bueno, los he visto hablando juntos en más de una ocasión, pero en un ambiente algo «coqueto» —susurró por lo bajo—. Además, ella le entregó unos chocolates en San Valentín. ¿Qué tal si Shin-chan decide confesarse?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Por fin ese virgen conseguirá novia.

—Esa chica no me agrada mucho a decir verdad…

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿quién es?

Ante esa pregunta, Tae pensó que una imagen valdría más que mil palabras, además, con la compañía de Kagura, ella podría investigar mejor a esa chica que osaba manchar el apellido Shimura; además de que no había obtenido nada de información por su cuenta.

Así que por eso mismo ambas estaban usando unas gafas de sol para «no llamar la atención» aunque obviamente lograron lo contrario. Estaban tras una pared observando atentamente al chico de gafas quien hablaba algo avergonzado con una hermosa chica de cabellos cortos.

—Definitivamente es molesta —escupió Kagura al ver la actitud tan tierna de la chica. ¡Literalmente había brillos a su alrededor! ¡Le daban ganas de vomitar!

—¿Lo ves? Por eso no me confío de ella —secundó la castaña sin quitarles la vista de encima.

—¡Jefa! —ambas voltearon ante ese llamado.

Una chica de cabellos de color castaño claro se acercó a ellas. Usaba una falda que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y una chaqueta negra, definitivamente lucía como una delincuente.

—Oryou-chan ¿pudiste conseguir información? —preguntó Tae acercándose a ella.

—Sí, al parecer esa chica se llama Eromes y es bastante popular en su clase. Al parecer no se le ha visto coqueteando con muchas personas en su salón, así que poco se sabe de su vida amorosa —contestó.

—Esa maldita es bastante astuta —maldijo por lo bajo Tae. Sí, aquella chica podía lucir como un ángel, la misma reencarnación de Buda pero era obvio que ocultaba algo; su instinto femenino se lo decía.

El resto del almuerzo, se la pasaron siguiendo a ese par para obtener más respuestas, pero sólo obtuvieron demasiadas escenas melosas de personas que parecían muy inexpertas en el amor aumentando más el ambiente «tierno»; Kagura casi vomita en más de una ocasión. ¿Quién diría que en un ámbito escolar ese tipo obtendría más suerte en el amor?

Al final no obtuvieron nada interesante.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante una zorra que actúa tan tierno? —masculló por lo bajo Kagura, realmente era increíble como los hombres caían rápidamente por una chica linda que actuaba de esa manera.

—Porque es más lindo eso a una chica que actúa como un hombre —respondió innecesariamente Sougo a tu lado.

—Muérete, no te pregunte.

—Entonces no hables en voz alta.

Kagura solo gruñó por lo bajo y decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Era clase de educación física, la favorita de Kagura ya que no tenía que escuchar a los aburridos profesores y podía moverse libremente. Se podía decir que era la mejor de la clase. Sougo solía participar cuando se trataba de alguna competencia con Kagura, como por ejemplo: quien corría más rápido o quien podía saltar más. Ese tipo de cosas que sólo demostraban más su comportamiento infantil.

En una de las clases, mientras ella se estiraba un poco antes de una carrera, visualizó a lo lejos a un chico sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Por su expresión podía deducir que estaba aburrido y además estaba algo solitario, pero su pregunta era ¿por qué no estaba haciendo algo como todos ahí? ¿Acaso era otro de esos chicos desinteresados qué se creían mucha cosa para mover un solo dedo? Guiada por su curiosidad, decidió acercarse a él.

—Oye tú ¿acaso no vas a correr? —preguntó de repente Kagura acercándose a ese sujeto.

—¿E-eh? —el chico se sorprendió bastante por su inesperada pregunta—. No puedo —respondió por lo bajo mirando a otro lado.

—¿Por qué no? No veo que estés herido —comentó con cierta inocencia.

—No es que no quiera, simplemente mi cuerpo es demasiado débil, así que hacer deporte normalmente de seguro haría que me desmayara —soltó un leve suspiro ante esto.

—¡Debe haber algo que puedas hacer! —exclamó con optimismo.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo hacer─ —fue interrumpido por la chica que lo jaló de un brazo para que se levantara.

Kagura le brindó una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, no creo que te mate hacer un poco de estiramiento ¿cierto?

—No lo creo —respondió algo inseguro.

—Entonces ¡intentemos eso!

Ambos comenzaron con una serie de estiramientos llamando la atención de algunos compañeros que simplemente decidieron ignorarlos.

—Oh vaya, parece que Kagura-chan consiguió otro amigo —comentó Tae con una sonrisa y luego miró de reojo a Sougo quien también tenía la mirada puesta en ellos.

—Parece que abandonó a Okita-kun ¿eh? —comentó Sarutobi algo burlona.

—Tsk, como si me interesara con quien se junta esa china —masculló por lo bajo mientras apartaba la mirada de aquel dúo.

Desde ese día, ella y Hisashi se hicieron amigos casi inmediatamente, claro que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en el salón hasta ese día, ya que, como sabemos, ella solía ser muy despistada.

A diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, su relación con Sougo no se rompió, o lo dejó de lado como muchos pensaban. En cambio, parecía más bien que Sougo seguía molestándola cada vez más, aumentando por ende las peleas entre ambos.

—« _Ese sádico está más molesto cada día_ » —pensó Kagura mirando de reojo al susodicho, el cual dormía pacíficamente con su antifaz puesto, todavía se preguntaba porque los profesores no lo regañaban cada vez que hacía eso.

Ya al final de las clases, el castaño seguía durmiendo como si nada, eso la molestó profundamente por una razón, bueno, su mera presencia ya le arruinaba el día a decir verdad. Había comenzado a llover pero eso no le preocupaba, llevaba su sombrilla después de todo.

—Sádico —lo llamó tomando el antifaz y alargándolo un poco para luego soltarlo despertando así al chico.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —preguntó tomando su muñeca con cierta fuerza.

Kagura simplemente se río al verlo, el antifaz se había desacomodado un poco mostrando solo un ojo.

—¿Así me pagas mi amabilidad? Simplemente te desperté porque las clases acabaron —dijo con un tono pretencioso.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Acaso ya estás comenzando a entender tu papel de mi esclava? Zorra —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona sacándose el antifaz para dormir y agarrando su maletín.

—Jamás sería tu esclava, me suicidaría antes de eso.

Ambos salieron de las instalaciones, Kagura abrió su paraguas y al instante Sougo se puso debajo de este también, aunque claro que tuvo que agacharse un poco por la altura de la chica.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Vete de aquí! —exclamó algo enfadada comenzando a empujarlo.

—No seas egoísta, China. Está lloviendo después de todo —insistió él—. Dame eso, me va a dar dolor de espalda —intentó tomar el mango del objeto pero la chica se negaba a dárselo.

—No te he aceptado en mi territorio, imbécil.

—¿Territorio? Yo sólo veo un sitio donde refugiarme de la lluvia.

Y así estuvieron todo el camino a casa, hubo una ocasión donde Sougo finalmente pudo sostener la sombrilla para alivio de su espalda, pero a los pocos minutos Kagura se la había quitado de nuevo. No era de extrañarse que los hombros de ambos estuvieran algo mojados. Definitivamente no eran como esas parejas románticas y tranquilas compartiendo un paraguas.

—Oye China, dame tu paraguas —pidió Sougo cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de Kagura.

—¿Por qué debería? Muérete —le sacó la lengua y de una patada lo alejó lo suficiente de ella para que pudiera correr hasta su apartamento.

« _¿Por qué tuve que compartir mi sombrilla con este imbécil? Se supone que debía ser algo tierno y con la persona que me gustara, no con ese imbécil. Mi vida escolar esta acabada definitivamente con este montón de clichés sin sentido_ » se lamentó ella mientras corría.

Sougo se quedó ahí ─posiblemente luciendo como un imbécil que acababa de ser dejado─, como ya estaba totalmente empapado ─gracias a cierta chica con tendencias de otro país─, no tenía sentido pedir una sombrilla, así que simplemente se fue hasta su hogar tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, para gran suerte de nuestra protagonista, el príncipe sádico no había asistido el día de hoy a la escuela. Poco le importaba las razones, si le había pasado algo grave mejor. Incluso ignoró al profesor que estaba dando la razón de porqué había faltado. ¡Se sentía tan feliz sin él a su alrededor! Eran como sus vacaciones soñadas. ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se sintiera preocupada? Eso jamás.

—Se siente tan tranquilo —comentó con una gran sonrisa al ver el asiento vacío a su lado.

—Es raro no escuchar sus peleas en el día —comentó Tae quien se sentaba atrás de ella.

—Por fin tengo un merecido de ese sádico.

—El profesor dijo que sólo tuvo un pequeño resfriado.

—Ya no tengo que gastar mis energías en un engendro como él —continuó hablando ignorando el comentario de la castaña.

—Kagura-san, ¿me puedes acompañar a la cafetería? —preguntó Hisashi acercándose a ambas.

—¡Claro! Además también necesito comprar algo.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron hasta el sitio favorito de la chica, hablaron un poco sobre cualquier cosa para pasar el rato.

—Es raro ver que no estés peleando con Okita-san.

—Por favor no lo menciones, ya tengo suficiente con aguantarlo todo el tiempo —puso una mano en su frente como si le doliera la cabeza.

—Pensé que lo extrañarías un poco —comentó algo nervioso.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rubio se sintió cohibido—. Si llego a extrañar a ese tipo de seguro me habré vuelto loca —cruzó ambos brazos y miró para otro lado.

—B-bueno, muchos dicen que ustedes dos tienen una buena relación.

—Jamás en la vida.

—¿En serio? Incluso algunas chicas han dicho que parecen pareja —agregó con una sonrisa.

La cara de Kagura en ese momento fue de sorpresa y asco total.

—¿Acaso la gente está ciega? ¡Yo lo odio totalmente! Antes muerta que tener una relación con alguien tan detestable —exclamó ella—. Maldición, simplemente pensar en eso me quita el hambre —hizo un gesto como si quisiera vomitar.

Hisashi decidió no comentar más sobre el tema para no hacer enojar a la chica, puede que ambos fueran amigos, pero de seguro ella no dudaría ni un segundo en golpearlo si llegaba a hacerla enojar.

Ya al final de la jornada, el gritó de Kagura resonó en los pasillos ya vacíos.

—¡No grites en la escuela! —la golpeó con su libreta.

—¡Pero tú también estás gritando!

—¡Ya dejen de gritar los dos! —gritó Otose quien pasaba por ahí.

—¡Tú también deja de gritar! —replicaron los dos. Por suerte la anciana ya se había ido o habrían tenido muchos problemas.

—Pero no estoy de acuerdo Gin-chan, no quiero ir a la casa del maldito sádico a entregarle los deberes del día. ¿Por qué no vas tú? —se cruzó de brazos algo indignada.

—Porque ahora estoy ocupado, así que ve tú. Mira aquí te dejo la dirección —anotó algo en un pequeño papel y se lo entregó pero ella se negó a recibirlo.

—No lo haré. No le haré ningún favor a ese idiota.

—Kagura —ya comenzaba a irritarse por la actitud de la chica—. No pienses en que le haces un favor a él, hazlo por Gin-chan ¿sí? —ella seguía negándose—. Maldita mocosa impertinente. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Sólo dilo —pidió ya rendido.

Kagura sonrió con cierta malicia y Gintoki supo que posiblemente no podría pagar la renta ese mes.

Unos minutos después, Kagura caminaba dando saltitos llena de felicidad mientras hacía girar su sombrilla dándole un tono más inocente, pero más de uno sabía el demonio que se ocultaba tras esa sonrisa.

Después de pasar por unas cuantas casas, se aseguró que estaba en la dirección correcta, se paró frente a una puerta de una casa bastante normal y tocó varias veces. Ya quería burlarse en la cara de ese idiota por haberse contagiado tan fácil. Sin embargo, su sonrisa maliciosa desapareció al ver a una hermosa mujer abrir la puerta. ¿Acaso era la madre del sádico? No podía creer que aquella mujer tan bella y refinada hubiera traído a la luz a un ser tan despreciable como él.

—Eh, vine a traer esto —le mostró las hojas de deberes que tenía guardadas en su maletín.

—¿Oh? ¿Eres una compañera de Sou-chan? —«más bien rivales» respondió en su mente—. Si quieres pasa, te haré un poco de té —invitó amablemente ella.

Kagura no pudo negarse, después de todo sería muy descortés negarse a la comida ¿cierto?

—Sou-chan está en su cuarto, de seguro estará feliz de verte —comentó ella con una suave sonrisa—. Casi se me olvida, mi nombre es Mitsuba. Un gusto.

—Me llamo Kagura —respondió con una sonrisa. Mitsuba asintió y se retiró hasta la cocina.

La chica de cabello color bermellón sonrió con cierta malicia. Era su hora de joderle la vida.

—¡Sádico-kun! —abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sougo con una sonrisa triunfante.

El castaño, quien se encontraba envuelto en sábanas y jugando videojuegos, se sorprendió bastante al verla ahí. Inmediatamente su cara pasó a ser una de molestia total. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a la pantalla de su televisor.

—Más te vale agradecerme por traerte esto —le mostró las hojas con los deberes del día de hoy y se sentó en su cama.

—¿Acaso me extrañaste tanto el día de hoy qué quisiste traerme los deberes? Ya vas aprendiendo a ser una buena esclava —bromeó él. Estaba hablando un poco más bajo de lo normal ya que tenía la nariz congestionada, además tenía la cara algo roja debido a la fiebre.

—Gin-chan me obligó —masculló ella mientras le daba un codazo.

—Ya cumpliste tu labor. Vete.

—Eso es muy grosero, debes saber tratar a las damas.

—Lo siento, no veo a ninguna dama aquí.

—Y eso que te hice el favor.

—Prefería que una chica linda me hubiera hecho ese favor.

—De todas formas no me iré, tu madre me invitó a tomar algo de té.

—¿Mi madre? —el castaño la miró confundido por unos segundos—. Te equivocas, ella es mi hermana.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pero luego le pareció algo lógico, se veía muy joven—. Por lo menos no tiene la misma personalidad retorcida que tú.

—Lo que digas.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Muertos —dijo como si nada, después de todo había sido cuando apenas era un niño y no los había conocido realmente bien.

—Ya veo —asintió la chica.

—Eres la primera persona que no me dice «lo siento».

—Bueno, no te ves tan afectado así que ¿por qué debería decirlo? Además supongo que pasó hace mucho ¿no?

—Algo así.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos y sólo se podían escuchar los sonidos del videojuego. Realmente no era nada incómodo por aquella pequeña revelación, sólo que entre ellos casi nunca había necesidad de palabras, a menos que fueran insultos, claro. Además, Kagura lo entendía, después de todo su madre también había fallecido hace mucho atrás pero sabía que ese dato poco le importaría a ese tipo y tampoco tenía motivos para contarlo.

—Oye ¿qué juegas? —preguntó curiosa mirando la pantalla.

—No te importa.

—No seas tan grosero con tus visitas, maldito —le hizo una llave en el cuello obligándolo a pausar el juego.

—Recuerda que…estoy enfermo —musitó debido a la falta de aire. Intentó alejar los brazos de la chica pero la fuerza le fallaba un poco, aun así, logró alejarse un poco de ella—. ¿Acaso querías matarme?

—No exactamente, pero si lo logro ¿para qué quejarme? —se encogió de hombros.

—Maldita china —masculló él comenzando un pequeño enfrentamiento entre ambos.

—Oh vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien —comentó la castaña entrando al cuarto del chico, llevaba en su mano la bandeja con las bebidas.

—Hermana, deja te ayudo —Sougo rápidamente soltó a Kagura para ir a ayudar a su hermana.

«¿Qué carajos?» se preguntó en su mente al verlo actuar tan amable.

—Recuerda tratar bien a tu invitada.

—Sí hermana —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no como las que ocultaban alguna intención oscura, era una de verdad inocente.

—Kagura-chan, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aquí. Es algo raro que Sougo traiga a sus amigos a casa.

—No se preocupe.

Mitsuba se retiró y Sougo dejó la bandeja en el piso cogiendo su bebida antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías complejo de hermana.

—Cállate —masculló él dispuesto a ignorarla. Vaya que cuando se trataba de su hermana se ponía más serio de lo usual.

Kagura se quedó entretenida con el videojuego que tenía el chico, así que tranquilamente tomaba su té mirando fijamente la pantalla, dando de vez en cuando algunos comentarios con respecto a las acciones del contrario.

—Si que eres malo en ese juego —se burló ella al ver como aparecía en la pantalla «game over».

—De seguro te iría peor que a mí.

—¿Quieres apostar?

En vez de hacer una confrontación física o verbal, ahora pasaron su pelea a un formato de videojuegos. Kagura tomó el control totalmente decidida, ya había visto casi todos sus movimientos, sólo le faltaba la confirmación de los botones pero de seguro ese maldito sádico no le diría nada para verla perder.

—¡Ja! Te lo dije —sonrió victoriosa al ver que había pasado en la parte que él anteriormente había perdido.

—De seguro sólo presionaste todos los botones, sólo es suerte de principiantes.

—Sólo estás celoso de que pude pasar esa parte.

—Ahora pásame el control.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porqué es mi juego tal vez —comentó en un tono sarcástico.

—Sólo hasta que me maten.

—Si quieres te ayudo a adelantar eso —y sin esperar ni un segundo, usó la misma llave que ella usó en él

—No me refería a eso maldito —musitó ella para luego morder su brazo logrando así que la soltara.

—Sí que eres una maldita salvaje —se quejó.

A pesar de eso, Kagura siguió jugando hasta que perdió en una parte del juego. Ambos jóvenes se la pasaron jugando así. Era bastante raro para Sougo ya que casi no jugaba con nadie, mejor dicho, ni siquiera dejaba entrar a las personas a su cuarto ni solía visitar a otras personas.

Además de eso, era muy raro que soportara una persona por tanto tiempo, especialmente si era tan molesta como Kagura, ¿acaso simplemente lo permitía por qué él de igual manera la molestaba en exceso? Bueno, por lo menos él era capaz de admitir que a veces disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con ella, simplemente no lo hacía porque sería algo muy antinatural y prefería expresarlo por medio de sus peleas. Sí, tenía una personalidad algo retorcida, y por eso de alguna manera extraña pensaba en Kagura como alguien muy cercano a él. Vaya que tenía ideas muy locas en la cabeza, pero a veces no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Aunque también podría ser que esos pensamientos fueran producto de la fiebre.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo para ambos pasó muy rápido, incluso Sougo por unos momentos olvidó que estaba enfermo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era bastante tarde así que Gintoki tuvo que ir a recogerla; más bien por la insistencia que Mitsuba que por otra cosa.

—Hola Mitsuba, vine a recoger a la mocosa —saludó casualmente Gintoki, quien ya no usaba su vestimenta de profesor.

—Quien diría que pronto te veríamos en la faceta de padre —bromeó ella.

—Criar niños es un dolor en el trasero —se quejó él.

—¿No se quedaran a cenar?

—No gracias, de seguro esta chica acaba con todo lo que tienes.

—¡Gin-chan! —saludó Kagura acercándose rápidamente al albino, quien simplemente acarició su cabeza—. No sabía que te llevabas bien con Mitsuba-chan —comentó ella.

—Oh, eso es porqué él es compañero de copas de Toushiro-san.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese?

—Es un ladrón de impuestos —contestó con simpleza—. Y no nos llevábamos bien, es casualidad que nos encontremos en bares y esas cosas —masculló él.

—Sí, sí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y todas esas cenas también son pura coincidencia —comentó soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahora vámonos mocosa —ordenó el mayor algo molesto por su anterior comentario—. Tanto que te quejabas de venir aquí y mira, te quedaste toda la tarde aquí.

—¡Es tu culpa Gin-chan! Si tuviera una consola de videojuegos no habría tenido que quedarme aquí.

—Si quieres puedes venir a jugar con Sou-chan cuando quieras.

—Te recomendaría que no le digas eso a menos que quieras que tu casa se vuelva un desastre.

—Pero hoy se comportaron muy tranquilos.

—Debe ser porque Souichiro-kun estaba enfermo. En fin, ya vámonos —Gintoki soltó un suspiro haciendo un ademán de despedida.

Mientras caminaban por las ya solitarias calles, Gintoki sacó una paleta y comenzó a comerla. Kagura al verla, simplemente le pidió otro dulce, sabía que su tutor tenía más de uno en su bolsillo, Gintoki sacó uno de los tantos dulces que guardaba en el bolsillo y se lo dio sabiendo lo molesta que se volvería ella si le negaba alguno. Además, no es como si le hubiera dado de sus dulces favoritos.

—Por cierto, cuéntame más de ese Toushiro —pidió ella para tener un tema de conversación.

—Simplemente es un ladrón de impuestos, lo conocí un día por accidente, ya que Zura me metió en otra de sus locuras y casi nos arrestan —a los lejos se pudo escuchar un «no es Zura, es Katsura»—. Y luego por alguna razón frecuentábamos los mismos lugares. Varias veces lo vi con Mitsuba, al parecer son novios o algo por el estilo. Oh y cuando ella se presentó como la encargada de Sougo fue cuando la conocí mejor; antes de que llegaras solía invitarme de vez en cuando a cenar allá junto a Hijikata —agregó.

—Oh ya veo. Así que eres el mejor amigo del novio de ella.

—¡No somos amigos! —replicó él molesto—. Simplemente es por la deliciosa comida de Mitsuba que trató con él y nada más, oh y que él a veces paga las bebidas. Ahora que lo pienso... tiempo hace tiempo que no me invita nada —meditó por unos momentos.

—Gin-chan, mami me decía que los hombres borrachos no deberían cuidar de niños —comentó ella.

—No es como si bebiera todos los días.

—Pero eres una molestia los fines de semana.

—¿Qué dijiste mocosa?

—Nada —dijo en un tono infantil mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía a correr.

—Oye ¡vuelve aquí!

* * *

Al día siguiente, se podía notar como un Shinpachi lloraba desconsolado, como si Otsuu-chan hubiera decidido renunciar al mundo de la música o por el estilo. Tae y Kagura palmeaban su espalda intentando saber que había pasado.

—Ella…me robó… —musitó entre sollozos.

—¿El corazón? —aportó Tae.

—¿La virginidad? —dijo Kagura.

—¡Ya quisiera que fuera eso! —exclamó devastado.

—¿Entonces? Habla ya virgen, ya comenzará la siguiente clase —comentó con molestia Kagura hurgándose la nariz.

—¡¿Deberías mostrar un poco más de interés?! —gritó—. Ella me robó mi dinero —en ese momento un moco salió volando mientras un ambiente muy silencioso se posó entre ellos.

—¿Tu dinero? —repitió Tae con cierta furia acumulada.

—Así que si era una zorra después de todo ¿eh?

—Y yo que me había ilusionado con ella —musitó él.

—Tranquilo Shin-chan, sólo es una decepción amorosa —Tae palmeó suavemente su espalda.

—Sí, de las muchas que vas a tener hasta que mueras solo.

—Gracias Kagura-chan —dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

Las clases comenzaron y más de un profesor decidió ignorar al estudiante que estaba llorando durante sus clases, mientras no hiciera ruido no había porqué preocuparse.

En un momento del día, Kagura y Tae se miraron cómplices y luego asintieron como si acabaran de pensar en el mismo plan.

Ya era la hora de la salida y ambas chicas habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

—Okita-san ¿has visto a mi hermana?

—Creo que estaba con la china —contestó él restándole importancia.

Shinpachi suspiró, ese no había sido su día definitivamente.

Cuando iba saliendo, notó que su hermana estaba ahí afuera esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó él—. ¿Y por qué tienes hojas en tu cabello?

—Oh ¿esto? No es nada —negó algo nerviosa sacudiendo su cabello.

—¿Y Kagura-chan?

—Supongo que ya se fue a casa.

Cuando ambos iban saliendo de las instalaciones, vieron en el árbol que decoraba la entrada con una extraña decoración. Aunque Shinpachi al fijarse más en esta «decoración» se dio cuenta de que parecía más bien un acto de vandalismo: atada en el árbol estaba Eromes que parecía estar llorando y con un cartel en el cuello que decía «soy una gata ladrona. No me adoptes».

Su sentido de personaje serio de la historia le pidió que no se riera e intentara ayudarla, pero su lado inmaduro le pidió que lo hiciera. Obviamente escogió su lado inmaduro.

Varios personajes que pasaban por ahí igual se rieron, especialmente aquellos que cayeron víctima de aquella chica. De seguro con este castigo, aprendería a comportarse mejor la próxima vez...

Un rato después los profesores la ayudaron a salir de ahí pero claro que la vergüenza la perseguiría por días.

—Trabajo completado —dijo Kagura con un tono serio poniendo su sombrilla en su hombro de forma algo ruda mientras comía sukonbu. Llevaba unas gafas de sol dándole un aspecto más rudo.

...O mejor dicho, esa chica debería aprender a no meterse con personas peligrosas ya fuera directa o indirectamente.

* * *

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy! Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, se les agradece infinitamente~**

 **Como vieron, agregué a Hisashi, sin él, las situaciones cliché no serán posibles xD**

 **Ahora mismo no puedo responder sus reviews ya que mi internet me odia, pero gracias a: melgamonster y a hitorikitefa8 por dejar sus reviews en el anterior capítulo~**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Acaso creyeron que no continuaría con esto? ¡Pues se equivocan!**

 **En fin, la demora es porque el capítulo ya lo tenía hecho, pero se borraron todos los archivos que tenía en mi pc así que tuve que iniciarlo de nuevo y por eso creo que me faltaron unas cosas, pero tengo memoria de pez así que las olvidé uvu**

 **Espero que les guste~**

* * *

 **Algo Busca en tu Casa Quien te Hace Visitas Largas**

El calor del verano ya se comenzaba a notar, y eso sólo significaba dos cosas: las vacaciones comenzarían y los últimos exámenes también. Esto último era primordial para obtener lo primero así que por ello Kagura se encontraba tan estresada, aunque más bien era el hecho de tener que ver tanto al rey de los sádicos, sentía que ya había estudiado lo suficiente y que le iría bien, pero ni Gin ni Sougo confiaban en esto, después de todo, ¿cómo confiar en una chica qué mantiene comiendo en clases?

—Ya no quiero escucharte —balbuceó Kagura sintiendo como se derretía de calor.

—Lástima, tienes que hacerlo —la golpeó con su cuaderno esperando que la despertara un poco.

—¡No hagas eso! Ya me está comenzando a doler la cabeza por este estúpido calor.

—No aguantas mucho el calor ¿cierto? —supuso.

—Para nada.

—Y cómo tu piel es tan blanca supongo que estarías peor afuera ¿no?

—Definitivamente.

—Entonces, a menos que quieras que te deje afuera con este sol, más te vale escucharme.

—Ja, no podrías hacerlo.

—¿Quieres retarme? —masculló el castaño, tampoco se encontraba de un excelente humor que digamos.

—¿Ya pueden callarse? No me dejan leer la Jump —gritó Gintoki quien se encontraba en la sala—. Kagura, hazle caso por lo menos hasta que acaben los exámenes.

—Ya cree que tiene derecho a decirme que hacer ese tipo con permanente —masculló por lo bajo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gritó Gintoki.

—¡Nada!

Por unos momentos, volvieron a estudiar como normalmente lo harían; con una Kagura refunfuñando sobre lo cruel que era su vida y un Sougo que ignoraba las quejas de ella.

—Ya volví —avisó Shinpachi entrando al pequeño apartamento, traía algunas bolsas de compras en su mano—. Aquí están los helados que pidieron —tiró la bolsa encima de la mesa donde estaban ellos dos, quienes comenzaron una pelea porque Sougo tomó uno de los helados que Kagura quería. Se fue a la cocina a dejar las otras bolsas para luego sentarse en el sillón junto a Gintoki.

—A veces me siento como un sirviente en esta casa —masculló él.

—Sólo ayudas a tu profesor a tener una vida más cómoda —comentó el albino sin mirarlo.

—Si no lo hago, me bajas la nota —apuntó Shinpachi con enojo, sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado.

Así transcurrían normalmente sus días, pero con la única diferencia de que la emoción del verano comenzaba a nacer en ellos, pero tomando en cuenta como eran ellos, sólo significaba que más cosas raras pasarían en su vida.

* * *

La semana de exámenes había comenzado y Kagura estaba repasando algunas cosas antes de que el profesor llegara, estaba comiendo sus típicos sukonbus para poder tener una mejor «concentración».

—Kagura-san ¿te ayudo en algo? —preguntó amablemente Hisashi acercándose al asiento de ella.

—Sí, realmente me confundo mucho en esta parte —respondió ella señalando cierta parte en su cuaderno, el chico se inclinó un poco hacia ella para poder ver mejor.

—Siento que me estás engañando, china —comentó Sougo sentándose en su puesto, logrando que Hisashi se sorprendiera un poco y terminara apartándose un poco de Kagura.

—¿Engañando? Ni que estuviéramos juntos.

—Claro que sí, le estás pidiendo a otra persona que te explique cuando me tienes a mí —fingió indignación.

—¡Cómo si me fueras a ayudar gratis en la escuela!

—Oh verdad, había olvidado totalmente que eres una idiota, de seguro por eso necesitas más personas que te expliquen —reflexionó él.

—Maldito, ya te demostraré que ganaré ese examen sin necesidad de estudiar más —masculló Kagura cerrando el cuaderno de un golpe y poniendo sus pies sobre la meta—. Gracias de todas formas —dijo refiriéndose a Hisashi quien simplemente asintió.

Hisashi miró de reojo a Sougo quien tenía un pequeño brillo asesino en su mirada, sabía que de por sí era sádico, pero parecía que lo odiara, ¿acaso no le gustaba qué se acercara tanto a Kagura? Vaya, al final si era cierto que él sentía algo por ella. Aunque era mejor dejar esos pensamientos para después, no quería ser asesinado ahí mismo.

El examen dio inicio y muchos comenzaron a sentir los nervios y la ansiedad de posiblemente perder sus preciadas vacaciones por un estúpido papel con un número, algunos rezaron a sus dioses y otros a sus artistas favoritas, otros comenzaron a buscar cualquier manera de copiar ya que realmente no habían estudiado nada por culpa de estar pendientes de la persona que les gustaba, algunos se ponían a dormir resignándose a que ya habían perdido y otros simplemente esperaban que lo que habían estudiado sirviera de algo. Claro que Kagura lo único en lo que podía pensar era en terminar rápido para poder seguir comiendo su sukonbu.

Esa horrible hora terminó pero para casi todos los estudiantes esa hora les pareció eterna, lo peor de todo es que de seguro tendrían otro examen el día de hoy así que no podrían sentirse a salvo.

—Te dije que ganaría aun sin estudiar —dijo Kagura parándose frente a él con una sonrisa ganadora.

—No cantes victoria todavía, ni siquiera han entregado los resultados.

—Estoy totalmente segura de que lo gané.

—Ya te veré quejándote por ir a los cursos de verano.

—Le podría echar la culpa al estúpido tutor que tengo y así Gin-chan podría obligarte a venir también —amenazó ella manteniendo una guerra de miradas con él.

—Así que la esclava se está revelando ¿eh? —sonrió con burla intentando no dejarse intimidar por ella.

—En serio, la tensión se siente en el aire, deberían besarse de una vez —comentó Sarutobi pasando detrás de Kagura para luego empujarla hacia él con el objetivo de lograr por lo menos un abrazo.

Sougo cayó de su asiento con Kagura encima, poniendo una mano en su espalda por simple reflejo de sostenerse de algo mientras ella en un intento de protegerse a ella misma, terminó poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de él. Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, sus rostros se encontraban muy cercas.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar este tipo de situaciones vergonzosas contigo? —masculló ella levemente sonrojada.

—Entonces levántate, pesas demasiado, cerda —masculló él.

Kagura se levantó rápidamente de ahí y se sentó en su puesto mirando hacia otro lado mientras comía como desquiciada los pocos sukonbus que le quedaban. Había pasado la vergüenza de su vida con esa escena, todo mundo la había visto y ahora de seguro más de uno estaría más que seguro que ella tenía algo con el rey de los sádicos. ¿El mejor año de su vida? Eso era una cruel mentira, más bien parecía que este año era el de pasar un montón de situaciones cliché de manga shoujo con el tipo que odiaba, lo cual irónicamente también era un cliché.

Aquel día simplemente parecía empeorar. Cuando estaba yendo a la cafetería a ir a comprar esas típicas comidas que engordarían a cualquiera pero no a ella, estaba bajando las escaleras mientras hablaba con Tae y por un descuido y la falta de conocimiento de su torpeza, terminó tropezando y lo siguiente que pasó parecía ir en cámara lenta: vio el piso cada vez más cerca de su hermoso rostro así que puso sus manos como una forma de evitar ese impacto, cerró los ojos intentando que sus reflejos le ayudaran en algo, pero al no sentir nada frío, abre los ojos y se encuentra con la peor escena posible; el maldito sádico tomándola por la cintura evitando que tocara el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué mierda siempre apareces cuando pasa algo vergonzoso?! ¡¿Acaso me estás acosando?! —reclamó ella comenzando a moverse para evitar estar más cerca de ese imbécil, pero Sougo le pone las cosas más difíciles cuando la toma más fuerte y acercó su rostro un poco más de una forma muy provocativa.

—Vamos china, muchas chicas querrían estar en tu lugar ahora mismo.

Lo siguiente que recordó Okita, fue sentir una de las patadas más fuertes en su entrepierna.

* * *

A pesar de estar en la semana de exámenes, Kagura aun tenía sus momentos de pereza extremos los cuales compartía con su tutor, era una forma de relajar ya su tranquila mente y porque realmente ya creía que había estudiado demasiado junto a ese sádico.

—Gin-chan, cambia el canal —pidió la chica haciendo un puchero.

—Hazlo tú, tienes el control más cerca.

—Está cerca físicamente, pero está lejos de mis capacidades —replicó ella—. Además, tú eres más alto, deberías poder alcanzarlo —añadió mirándolo de reojo.

—No, mira, no puedo hacerlo —el albino estiró un poco sus brazos pero sin mover otra parte de su cuerpo.

Ambos se quedaron callados y siguieron viendo lo que estaban pasando en ese momento.

—Pensé que las chicas mágicas ya habían pasado de moda —murmuró Kagura.

—Nunca pasarán de moda, son esas cosas que nunca cambian.

—Pero casi siempre es lo mismo.

—A la gente le gusta ver eso, casi a nadie le gusta cuando las cosas salen de sus expectativas ya que les hacen ver lo idiotas que son —explicó sabiamente.

—Ya veo…

Otro pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos.

—¿Sabes? Me encantaría tener el poder de mover cosas con la mente —comentó ella.

—Oh mejor sería poder cambiar el canal con la mente.

—Sí, eso sería mejor.

—Gin-chan ¿por qué estamos viendo este programa? —preguntó Kagura con sumo aburrimiento.

—Porque ninguno de los dos quiere alcanzar el control.

—Es tú culpa por dejarlo ahí.

—Admite que ahora estaban pasando algo bueno.

—Sí, pero ahora no.

—Entonces alcanza el control.

—No puedo, la fuerza de gravedad no me lo permite.

—Oh vamos.

La «interesante» conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Ninguno de ellos les dio el mínimo interés.

—¡Así que sí estabas Gintoki! —un hombre pelinegro vestido con traje entró por la ventana como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Zura! ¡¿Por qué carajos entras por la ventana?! —exclamó Gintoki totalmente sorprendido por la visita de su viejo amigo.

—Es que nadie me contestó cuando toqué la puerta —contestó con simpleza terminando de entrar. Detrás de él venía alguien que parecía estar disfrazado con un gran disfraz de un pato.

—Ese no es motivo para entrar como así a mi casa —soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio—. ¡¿Y qué es esa cosa de ahí?! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Oh vamos Gintoki, ¿no puedes ver qué es una lámpara? Al parecer la edad te está afectando —se cruzó de brazos junto a una sonrisa algo burlona.

—¡Me refiero al monstruo que está a tu lado!

—Lo siento, no veo ningún monstruo por aquí —negó con su cabeza. Gintoki golpeó su frente con su propia mano, la estupidez de su amigo seguía intacta—. ¡Oh! Por cierto, esta es Elizabeth, la nueva mascota de la compañía —la presentó con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—¿Por qué una compañía de detectives necesita una mascota?

—Necesitamos popularidad.

—Más bien parece que fueran a secuestrar niños.

Katsura fingió no escuchar nada de eso y decidió sentarse en el comedor, Gintoki soltó un suspiro algo cansado al ver que este le pedía que se sentara a su lado. Kagura siguió viendo la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía tanta pereza que ni siquiera quería escuchar a escondidas una conversación de «adultos».

—He escuchado ciertas noticias sobre Shinsuke —comenzó a decir el pelinegro con un tono más serio.

—Zura, ya te dije que no ganamos nada con saber lo que hace ese idiota —replicó con enojo.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

Gintoki simplemente suspiró estresado, estaba rodeado de imbéciles, si uno no era un emo vengador entonces el otro era un total idiota.

* * *

Finalmente la infernal semana de exámenes terminó, todos se sintieron levemente aliviados pero a la vez asustados del posible resultado, lo único que les quedaba era rezar en sus dioses y esperar no quedar en las clases de verano. Kagura por su parte se sentía algo orgullosa de no sentirse tan insegura al respecto, pero claro, tampoco esto quería decir que le fuera realmente bien.

—Apuesto a que ya perdiste —comentó innecesariamente Sougo.

—Apuesto a que saco un mejor puntaje que tú —replicó ella.

—¿Oh sí? ¿Quieres apostar en serio? —arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—Cla─ —fue interrumpida por Hisashi quien se acercó a ella.

—Kagura-chan, ¿podrías acompañarme a la cafetería? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh claro, yo también necesito comprar algo —respondió con una sonrisa, a los pocos segundos su estómago comenzó a crujir.

—¿En serio no puedes controlar tu estómago? —se burló el castaño soltando una poco disimulada risa burlona.

—¡Cállate! Vámonos rápido —insistió ella empujando a Hisashi para poder largarse rápido del salón y poder evitar a ese maldito sádico.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo también quiero ir a la cafetería —comentó Okita levantándose de su asiento para seguirlos.

—¡Oye! No vengas con nosotros.

—Vamos al mismo sitio, deja de quejarte —replicó él.

Siguieron discutiendo en el pasillo llamando la atención de algunas personas que no estaban acostumbradas a sus recurrentes peleas, aunque ellos estaban totalmente enfocados en insultarse el uno al otro, Hisashi se estaba preguntando si realmente era necesario comer en esa hora; apreciaba a Kagura como su amiga pero se sentía fuera de lugar con las peleas que tenía con Okita.

—¡Oh! Okita-san —ante este llamado, fue inevitable que los tres se giraran para ver quien era.

—Oh, eras tú —comentó con cierto aburrimiento el chico.

—Eso es cruel, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste? —replicó el pelinegro.

—¿Acaso el sádico tiene amigos? —comentó algo impresionada Kagura.

—Se puede decir que sí ,trabajamos en el mismo lugar —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Yamazaki.

—¿Qué tiene la policía con contratar gente joven?

—Bueno, él realmente… —el pelinegro rápidamente puso sus manos en su boca evitando que éste hablara.

—¡Información confidencial! —gritó él.

—Bueno, si perdiste algunos años, no te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo —comentó Kagura con desinterés.

—Sí claro, unos años —el castaño rodó los ojos al ver la mirada del contrario.

Yamazaki se despidió de ellos y se fue de ahí para evitar más comentarios desagradables de Sougo, realmente era un lío tener que lidiar con él, le sorprendía como podía llevarse tan bien con esa chica.

* * *

—¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! —exclamó Kagura al ver a Sougo en su sala.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —cuestionó él.

—Ya no tienes que enseñarme nada, así que ya no es necesario que vengas aquí, peste —contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso rompe mis sentimientos —dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

—No respondes a mi pregunta —farfulló ella.

—Hay muchas preguntas que no puedes responder en la vida —respondió él.

—Maldito, sólo sé que quieres molestarme.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —ella simplemente gruñó.

—¡Gin-chan! Hay un ladrón en la casa —exclamó Kagura.

—¿Qué se va a llevar de todas formas? —contestó desinteresadamente el albino quien se encontraba probando un helado en la sala.

—¡Ahg! Me voy a la casa de Soyo-chan —masculló ella mientras caminaba hasta la puerta.

—¿Quién te dio autorización para hacer eso? Vamos, si quieres verla arrodíllate y di: «Sougo-sama por favor déjeme salir» —dijo él con una sonrisa sádica.

—¡Cómo si fuera a hacer eso! ¡¿Y quién dijo que debía pedirte autorización?! —tomó su sombrilla y salió de casa azotando la puerta en el camino.

—¿No le vas a decir nada? Jefe —preguntó él señalando la puerta con su pulgar.

—No, ella puede cuidarse sola —contestó él soltando un suspiro—. Espero que sepas como lidiar con ella —comentó él.

—Ya poco a poco sé cómo hacer eso —respondió—. Por cierto, jefe, ¿por qué adoptaste a una cría de 16 años? ¿Tenías miedo de morir solo acaso?

—Oye, más cuidado con tus palabras —lo regañó él—. Simplemente fue como adoptar a un perro de la calle —contestó con simpleza—. ¡Kya! Sadaharu, ¡deja de morderme! —gritó él moviendo frenéticamente su pie esperando que aquel perro lo soltara.

Kagura se encontraba caminando por las calurosas calles, por suerte había traído su sombrilla o estaría más que frita, literalmente; aun así, el calor parecía sofocarla. Se dirigió a la mansión de Soyo tal como había dicho, aunque en el camino se fue preguntando ¿por qué no lo había echado de su casa? Él era el invasor ahí después de todo. Aunque ya era muy tarde para devolverse y además la casa de Soyo si tenía aire acondicionado y no un estúpido ventilador que a duras penas funcionaba.

Llegó a la casa de su buena amiga, como ya era conocida, la dejaron entrar sin problemas ─además de que cierto roba impuestos novato no estaba por ahí cerca para joderle más la vida─. Saludó con entusiasmo a su amiga y ambas pasaron a su habitación ya que ahí se encontraba el aire acondicionado.

—Quisiera vivir aquí, en mi casa ni siquiera tenemos un ventilador que funcione bien —dijo ella recostándose en la cama de su amiga.

—Es verdad que casi no soportas el calor —murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque ¿sólo por eso viniste? Noté que estabas más tensa de lo normal —preguntó algo preocupada.

—Había una plaga en mi casa…

—¡¿Una plaga?!

—Sí, un roba impuestos invadió mi casa —hizo un puchero algo enojada.

—¿Okita-san estaba en tu casa? —inquirió ella sabiendo que solía llamarlo así—. Vaya, su relación es más cercana de lo que creí… —murmuró con cierta impresión.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo está ahí para molestarme —replicó ella levantándose de su cama.

—Aun así, me parece que Okita-san se siente más cómodo cuando está a tu lado —mencionó ella con una sonrisa.

—A mí sólo me causa estrés —masculló ella volviéndose a acostar.

Soyo soltó otro suspiro, vaya que ella era testaruda cuando se trataba de él. Aun así, le parecía una relación bastante divertida.

Después de una tarde de chicas, Kagura decidió volver a casa, esperaba que Sougo no estuviera en su casa o si no lo golpearía con su sombrilla donde no le daba el sol. Ese chico sólo servía para molestarla, si había hecho algo malo en el pasado de seguro él era el karma que estaba pagando. Ya quería que las vacaciones de verano comenzaran para así no tener que verlo más; a menos claro, que quisiera compartirle su consola de videojuegos.

Lo primero que notó al llegar a casa fue que Mitsuba estaba ahí y le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, por un momento pensó que había entrado en la casa equivocada, pero Gin se encontraba ahí discutiendo con un extraño sujeto de cabello negro mientras que Sougo jugaba con Sadaharu.

—Lamento no haberte avisado antes, pero pensamos que sería buena idea tener una cena aquí —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Oh por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien —dijo ella acercándose al dúo que estaba discutiendo en ese momento

—Tus gustos siguen siendo tan asquerosos como siempre —dijo Gintoki.

—Mira quien habla imbécil, si sigues así morirás antes que yo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso no sería mala idea.

—¿Qué dijiste maldito?

—Vaya, su relación sigue siendo igual de buena que siempre —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—¡No somos amigos! —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo parando la pelea.

—Él es Toushiro Hijikata —presentó ella.

—Oh, así que esta era la niña que «adoptaste» —dijo él mirándolo de reojo—. Sabes que puedo arrestarte por pedofilia ¿no?

—Oh vamos, yo no soy un pervertido —soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la cena comenzó. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos peleaban todo el tiempo, esta vez la comida fue suficiente para distraerlos.

—Que bueno que no tenías nada de picante en tu cocina —susurró Hijikata cerca de Gin.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Kagura mirando a su tutor.

—Digamos que ella tiene cierta obsesión al tabasco —dijo él recordando esos malos momentos que pasó las primeras veces que ella lo invitó a comer.

—Es casi tan grave como la obsesión de este tipo por los dulces —aportó el pelinegro.

—Tú no digas nada —señaló él, en ese mismo momento Hijikata le estaba poniendo una exagerada porción de mayonesa a su comida. Comenzaron una discusión, y Sougo aprovechó esto para poner algo de picante en la mayonesa de él, la reacción de Toushiro ante esto hizo reír demasiado a Kagura.

—Por eso en casa no tenemos nada de picante y yo siempre voy al supermercado —añadió Sougo como si nada.

La cena transcurrió «normalmente», claro, si normal se refiere a las peleas de Toushiro y Gintoki y a las de Kagura y Sougo. De todas formas, Mitsuba se reía de esos momentos ya que para ella era sinónimo de que se llevaban bien.

—Por cierto, Gin-san, estaba pensando y me parecería buena idea que fueran con nosotros a un viaje a la playa —dijo ella una vez que terminaran de comer.

—¿Por qué tengo que pasar más tiempo con la china? —se lamentó el castaño.

—Pienso que ya veo demasiado a este tipo —comentó en un chasquido mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

—Sí el viaje es gratis, por supuesto que voy —accedió Gintoki con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Nunca he ido a la playa, suena interesante —dijo Kagura mientras seguía comiendo el tercer ─¿o cuarto?─ plato que le habían servido.

Y así es como comenzaron aquellas inolvidables vacaciones de verano.

* * *

 **Sí, es gracioso que comience el verano aquí pero ya estemos en Navidad xD**

 **Como verán, decidí poner momentos más ¿románticos? Aunque en el próximo capítulo esta pareja tendrá más avances c:**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Haruka-sama se despide**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA ;A;**

 **R** **ealmente este mes fue algo complicado ya que estoy participando en otros evento de fics de un grupo así que por ello no he tenido mucho tiempo uvu**

 **Además de que es posible que próximamente entre a la universidad así que tendré menos tiempo para actualizar Dx**

 **Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy~**

* * *

 **No Olvides Echarte Protector Solar Cuando Vayas a la Playa**

El verano se encontraba en su mejor momento, el sol brillaba con tal intensidad que sentías como lentamente tu piel se iba tostando y como podías hacer un huevo frito en el pavimento. Los molestos mosquitos comenzaban a hacer su aparición y te comenzabas a preguntar cual sería la manera más cruel de acabar con estos molestos seres que sólo servían para quitarte tu sangre. Ni que decir de sentirse deshidratado las 24 horas del día, tanto así que ni siquiera un helado sería suficiente para calmar ese infernal calor. Por esta, y más razones, Kagura odiaba inmensamente el verano.

—Gin-chan ¿es necesario que vaya a la playa? —preguntó ya arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la invitación de Mitsuba, después de pensarlo las consecuencias eran muchas y obtendría más quejas que buenos recuerdos al ir—. No quiero quemarme mi delicada y hermosa piel y estoy más que segura que ir sólo me pondrá en situaciones más incómodas y cliché con ese maldito sádico.

—Hay que experimentar todo en la vida —contestó sabiamente mientras usaba un abanico que había improvisado con papel—. Además, esos momentos «cliché» son los que mantienen vivos esta historia, así que no te quejes —replicó él.

—Hay muchas cosas que sacrificar cuando eres famosa —soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Exacto, ahora ayuda a empacar las maletas —ordenó con un tono autoritario.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cuestionó ella comenzando así una pequeña riña familiar.

* * *

—Odio este clima —masculló Kagura una vez que estaba esperando en la estación junto a Gintoki. Usaba una ropa bastante veraniega y no podía faltar su típica sombrilla que la salvaba de los rayos ultravioleta.

—Deja de quejarte tanto —dijo algo molesto esperando a que quienes los habían invitado llegaran.

A los pocos minutos, se vio a Mitsuba saludándolos desde lo lejos, en los rostros de Hijikata y Sougo se mostraba la total desaprobación por la idea de ella, literalmente estaban invitando a sus rivales; este definitivamente no sería un viaje tranquilo.

—Lamentamos la espera —se disculpó ella.

—Realmente nos hicieron esperar mucho —respondió Gintoki hurgándose la nariz.

—Muestra algo más de respeto, imbécil —lo regañó Hijikata dándole un golpe en las costillas.

—Al parecer mis sueños no se hicieron realidad, tengo que viajar contigo y ni siquiera tendré una buena vista cuando uses vestido de baño —comentó Sougo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso pervertido?! —replicó ella.

—Sólo que todavía te falta desarrollarte en cierta parte —y sin ninguna prudencia, señaló sus pechos ganándose un golpe bastante fuerte en la cara por parte de ella.

Después de que los 4 dejaran de pelear, decidieron subir de una buena vez al tren y comenzar ese viaje infernal. Kagura se había quedado a mitad de camino siendo objeto de bromas por parte de Sougo que no podía dejarla en paz ni un segundo, Gintoki y Hijikata también tenían sus pequeños conflictos pero casi siempre terminaban regañando a esos dos como si fueran unos niños; y no distaba mucho de su verdadera edad mental.

Finalmente, luego de dos horas infernales de viaje donde al parecer la única que estaba feliz con esto era Mitsuba, llegaron a la susodicha playa.

—Whoa, se ve hermoso —comentó con impresión Kagura. El color de la blanca arena contrastaba con aquel fuerte azul del mar dándole un aspecto surrealista, y a pesar de que estaba muriendo de calor, no dejaba de parecerle un agradable lugar; tal vez no había sido tan mala idea venir aquí después de todo.

—¿Acaso no habías venido antes? —preguntó Gintoki.

—No, mi familia y yo no organizábamos muchos viajes a decir verdad —respondió ella sin poder quitar la vista del paisaje.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo Mitsuba con una sonrisa.

Decidieron dejar todo en el pequeño hotel en el cual se hospedarían antes de regresar de nuevo ya totalmente listos para disfrutar de un buen día en la playa. Claro que para Kagura no salió como pensaba.

El sol estaba más fuerte de lo normal y sabía que pasar mucho tiempo bajo esa bola de fuego infernal le quemaría la piel a niveles impresionantes; el bloqueador que había comprado no era tan fuerte, así que decidió refugiarse bajo una sombrilla junto a Sadaharu quien se había quedado dormido casi al instante, y Mitsuba quien de igual manera quería relajarse un poco mientras leía un libro.

—¿No deberías ir con ellos? —preguntó Kagura con una expresión de aburrimiento.

—Esperaré un poco a que baje el sol, además, es relajante estar aquí de todas formas —contestó con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente se quedó mirando con aburrimiento el mar, se veía tan refrescante que le daban ganas de correr y zambullirse en él, incluso si se terminaba quemando. Pero rayos, pasar 3 días en cama por el horrible dolor tampoco sonaba muy agradable que digamos. ¿Por qué carajos su bella piel debía ser tan débil?

Sus pensamientos fueron pausados debido al inmenso dolor que sintió su rostro en ese momento. Efectivamente, alguien ─y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba─ le había lanzado un balón a la cara.

—Oh, no te había visto —comentó con desinterés Sougo acercándose a ella para recoger la pelota.

—¡Es obvio que lo hiciste a propósito! —exclamó ella.

—Es que al ver tu cara de total aburrimiento me dieron ganas de hacerlo —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero definitivamente pareces un vampiro —bromeó él.

—No es mi culpa que el sol sea mi mayor enemigo —se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a ignorarlo.

—Idiota, entonces no hubieras venido —ante esto Kagura hizo un puchero y apartó la mirada, en parte Sougo tenía razón ─algo que odiaba aceptarlo─ pero realmente siempre había querido venir a la playa; seguramente es algo que un sádico como él no entendería.

El castaño no agregó nada en ese momento y en cambio decidió ir a molestar a Hijikata y a Gintoki de nuevo. Sadaharu se había despertado por esa pequeña pelea y decidió de igual manera ir a jugar un poco. Soltó un suspiro ante esto, su propio perro la había abandonado para irse con un maldito sádico.

Unas horas después, el día se había puesto levemente más nublado así que ella decidió salir por unos momentos para ir a comprar más bebidas y algunos helados aprovechando que ya todos se encontraban distraídos.

—Este día sería mejor si encontrara a un hombre tortuga que me llevara a Ryuuguujou —murmuró ella comiendo un helado regresando a su «zona segura».

—Kagura-chan, ven, vamos a partir una sandía —dijo alegre Mitsuba una vez que ella regresó. Kagura se encogió de hombros y decidió ir con ellos luego de dejar las bebidas en su lugar, bueno, estar unos minutos ahí tampoco podía quemarla tanto ¿cierto? Además, cualquier sacrificio por comida era aceptable.

—¿Por qué tienes un bate? —preguntó Kagura señalando a Sougo.

—¿Con qué más partiría la sandía? —apuntó él.

—¿En serio es buena idea dejarlo con el bate? —cuestionó Hijikata.

—Bueno, aquí voy —avisó el castaño y rápidamente asestó un golpe a Hijikata—. Oh, fallé —murmuró sin ningún ápice de culpa.

—¡Obviamente eso fue a propósito! —exclamó indignado el pelinegro quien yacía en el suelo debido al golpe.

—Es que no veía muy bien.

—¡Ni siquiera llevabas una venda en los ojos!

—Ahora es mi turno —dijo Gintoki quitándole el bate a Sougo para luego darle otro golpe a Hijikata con el mismo formando una sonrisa bastante sádica en el proceso.

—¡Ya dejen de hacer eso! —los regañó Toushiro para luego arrebatarle el bate e intentó golpear a ambos.

—Yo quería mi sandía… —murmuró Kagura decepcionada.

Luego de muchas persecuciones, finalmente lograron partir la susodicha sandía y todos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en su lugar de la playa. Kagura sentía como nuevamente recuperaba un poco sus energías y pensó que sería buena idea intentar nadar después. Aunque se arrepintió al instante al ver como el sol brillaba con más fuerza que antes; ese no era su día.

Tuvo que quedarse viendo como los demás jugaban en el agua. Hijikata casi se ahogaba más de una vez y no exactamente porque no supiera nadar, Gintoki regañaba a Sadaharu cada vez que este mojaba su cara «accidentalmente», Mitsuba reía al verlos a todos ahí y Sougo, bueno, simplemente se dedicaba a intentar a matar a Hijikata cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Finalmente, luego de que Mitsuba le insistiera un poco, Kagura decidió entrar al mar. Como ella no sabía nadar debido a que nunca tuvo tiempo para aprender, tuvo que usar un flotador bastante infantil obteniendo varias burlas de Sougo en el proceso, claro que las ignoró totalmente cuando sintió la fría agua tocar su piel; no sabía que el mar pudiera ser tan relajante. Se sentía tan refrescada, que le daba igual si terminaba quemándose la piel.

Claro que relajarse no era algo que se podía hacer cuando se estaba acompañado de cierto demonio llamado Okita Sougo. Éste simplemente se propuso a joderle la tranquilidad; intentó asustarla varias veces bajo el agua y demás bromas que sólo hacían enfurecer a Kagura. Lástima que no podía nadar o de seguro comenzarían con sus típicas peleas físicas.

—Gintoki-san, ¿no cree que sería buena idea enseñarle a Kagura-chan a nadar? —le preguntó Mitsuba.

—No creo ser el apropiado para enseñarle a ella —respondió recordando la razón por la cual nunca le enseñaba nada en casa: ella nunca le prestaba atención.

—Uhm, entonces ¿qué tal si Sou-chan le enseña? —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Eso sería buena idea si queremos ver en las noticias como dos jóvenes se ahogaron estúpidamente en una pelea —dijo el albino, pero al parecer ella no lo había escuchado ya que se estaba acercando a su hermano para ver si podía hacerle ese favor. Él simplemente soltó un suspiro, a veces no sabía si ignoraba totalmente el hecho de que ellos dos eran como perros y gatos para su propio bien o simplemente era algo idiota en ese sentido; aunque si llegaba a decir eso en voz alta de seguro Hijikata lo mataría.

—¡¿Eh?! No quiero que este sádico me enseñe —replicó Kagura ante la idea de Mitsuba—. Además estoy segura de que me ahogaría en el primer momento...

—Si eso quieres, hermana —murmuró Sougo no muy convencido. A ella todavía le sorprendía un poco ese cambio de personalidad cada vez que estaba con su hermana.

—En serio, me niego a bajarme de este flotador —avisó Kagura.

—Será en la orilla, así que no te quejes. No creo que seas tan idiota como para ahogarte ahí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque bueno, eres bastante enana —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Maldito! —masculló Kagura antes de extender sus brazos hacia él como si intentara ahogarlo. Sin embargo, debido a sus movimientos y como estaba muy inclinada terminó por resbalarse del flotador, en un vano intento de sostenerse de algo, terminó firmemente agarrada de los hombros de Sougo.

«¿Cómo es esto posible? Malditos escritores y sus escenas sin lógica»

—Sabía que todas las chicas caían en mis brazos, pero no sabía que podía ser tan literal —esa molesta voz la hizo reaccionar, así que lo primero que hizo fue alejarse rápidamente de él para ir a su flotador, sólo le faltó un único detalle: el flotador no se encontraba al alcance de su mano y todavía se encontraba en la zona profunda.

Resultado: una Kagura intentando inútilmente de no ahogarse.

«Maldito sádico, en vez de verme morir debería ayudarme» se quejó en su mente.

—No, no suena muy apetecible ayudarte —comentó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, Sougo decidió ayudarla. La sostuvo por la cintura y comenzó a llevarla hasta la orilla, aun así, Kagura seguía quejándose de esta incómoda posición y más de una vez se «resbaló accidentalmente» logrando que ella se aferrara fuertemente a él como si fuera un gato que odiara el agua. Esto posiblemente lo usaría en el futuro para molestarla.

—Pensé que me dejarías ahogarme en el mar —masculló ella sentándose en la orilla.

—Hoy no, por lo menos no antes de saber cual de los dos es más fuerte —dijo él sentándose a su lado.

—Te odio —murmuró ella levemente avergonzada, no por sus palabras, si no por el momento tan vergonzoso que había pasado. Jamás se avergonzaría de algo que ese maldito sádico le dijera.

—Deberías agradecerme.

—Jamás.

—Por lo menos admite que tu corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

—Obviamente va a latir más rápido por el susto, imbécil.

—En fin ¿te enseño a nadar? —preguntó.

—No —respondió tajante. Prefería ahogarse que tener que pasar más momentos vergonzosos con él.

* * *

El atardecer comenzó a hacer su aparición, mezclando los colores naranjas y azulados formando un hermoso paisaje. Lentamente cada persona fue tomando sus pertenencias para irse a tomar un descanso de aquel día, darse un merecido baño o simplemente disfrutar de otras actividades nocturnas.

—Creo que tengo arena en el trasero —comentó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza Kagura.

—Yo también —secundó Gintoki.

—A veces creo que esa niña no debería vivir contigo —comentó Hijikata soltando un suspiro.

—Kagura-chan, deberíamos ir a los termales —sugirió Mitsuba con una sonrisa.

—Sí, suena bastante relajante —apoyó ella y ambas chicas se dirigieron al lugar mencionado.

Ambas soltaron un gran suspiro al sumergirse en el agua caliente. Realmente parecía que todos sus músculos se habían relajado, aunque Kagura deseaba que realmente estas aguas tuvieran cierta «magia» curativa o sino estaría sufriendo un gran ardor en su bella piel al día siguiente.

Las dos salieron del lugar portando unas cómodas prendas que eran cortesía del hotel. Caminaron directamente hasta sus habitaciones para tener un merecido descanso. Lo bueno es que el hotel permitía la presencia de mascotas así que no tenían que preocuparse mucho de donde dormiría Sadaharu; aunque si ese no fuera el caso hubiera encontrado una manera de meterlo en su cuarto de todas formas.

—Iré a caminar un poco —dijo Kagura cambiándose a unas ropas más abrigadoras.

—Ten cuidado~ —dijo Mitsuba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Le hizo una seña a Sadaharu para que la siguiera y con un ladrido el perro se puso en marcha junto a ella.

Cuando salieron del hotel, rápidamente la fría brisa movió sus sueltos cabellos, aspiró un poco de aire y luego se encaminó a la solitaria playa decidida a admirar su belleza nocturna, posiblemente podría recoger algunas conchas marinas como recuerdo; de seguro a su madre le gustaría unas de regalo. Inmediatamente se quedó maravillada con el cielo nocturno, varias estrellas adornaba el oscuro cielo y la luz de la luna podía verse reflejada en el mar. De día era hermosa, pero de noche era fantástica.

Sadaharu comenzó a correr de ahí por allá aprovechando que no había tantas personas, mientras Kagura caminaba con cierta tranquilidad por la orilla buscando las populares conchas marinas, no pensó que sería tan difícil encontrar una, aunque tampoco le ayudaba mucho que fuera de noche.

—Y no todo es perfecto en este mundo —bufó ella por lo bajo.

—Al igual que tu rostro —comentó una voz a sus espaldas. Rápidamente se puso en alerta.

—¿Por qué siempre te encuentro en algún momento de reflexión? —se preguntó ella frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No lo sé, por alguna razón siempre aparezco a tu lado aunque no quiera estarlo —se encogió de hombros soltando un leve suspiro.

—Malditas historias cliché —masculló por lo bajo.

—¿Sabes? Todo esto acabaría más rápido si simplemente confesaras tus sentimientos por mí —sugirió Sougo viendo el cielo con un aire pensativo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? —Kagura tomó unos metros de distancia.

—Piénsalo, si esta es otra historia cliché todo acabará cuando estemos juntos ¿no?

—¡Jamás aceptaré salir contigo!

—¿Ves? Acabas de decir otra frase típica de este tipo de historia.

—Muérete.

—Será muy divertido ver como caes por mí.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar —se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—Y así es como se fue al carajo tener una charla sentimental que hará que te des cuenta de lo que sientes por mí.

—De todas formas eso nunca pasaría.

—Sabes que acabas de desperdiciar un gran escenario nocturno ¿no?

—Como si me importara. Este era mi momento, no nuestro.

Un largo silencio pasó entre ambos.

—En fin, haremos una fogata, así que será mejor ir —dijo él para luego dar media vuelta.

—¿No pues que habías aparecido mágicamente por aquí?

—Fue una broma —respondió.

Kagura tampoco se quedó mucho tiempo ahí y poco después ya se encontraba caminando a su lado.

—¿Ves? Incluso ahora no te importa caminar a mi lado —bromeó él.

—Simplemente no quiero perderme —dijo con cierto orgullo.

—Por cierto, encontré esto de camino hacia aquí —sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó bajo la mirada de sospecha de Kagura.

—Si es una maldita broma juro que te tiro al mar —sin embargo se quedó sin palabras ante el pequeño «regalo» de Sougo. Se trataba de una hermosa concha marina que había estado buscando como idiota hace unos minutos atrás.

—De nada —dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Definitivamente tú eres el que está enamorado de mí como para darme esto —dijo acercándose a él con un tono burlón.

—Ahora parece que tú quieres ser lanzada al mar —amenazó con su típica sonrisa sádica.

Ambos se pasaron el resto del camino riéndose del uno al otro. Aunque su relación fuera bastante conflictiva, no quería decir que no fueran amigos, simplemente su manera de demostrar amistad era muy diferente a la de los demás; aunque ellos mismos negaran esto.

Finalmente llegaron donde se encontraban todos, Toushiro intentaba prender la fogata mientras Gintoki se burlaba de todo lo que hacía como siempre.

—Bienvenidos —los saludó Mitsuba con una sonrisa.

—¿Debería decir algo con respecto a qué acaban de llegar de un lugar solitario y oscuro? —dijo Gintoki arqueando una ceja.

—No gracias, el desinteresado Gin-chan es mejor —respondió Kagura.

—¡Finalmente! —celebró Hijikata al encender la susodicha fogata.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer un sacrificio como celebración —comentó Sougo mirando al pelinegro.

—No —respondió cortante.

Cada uno se sentó alrededor de la fogata para comer algunos malvaviscos y comenzar a contar historias de terror para disgusto de Gintoki y Toushiro. Ya casi al final, Mitsuba sacó unas pequeñas luces para jugar un poco con ellas; claro que en el proceso algunas personas salieron quemadas gracias a cierto sádico de cabello castaño

Ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde y tenían que irse a la tarde siguiente, así que todos recogieron sus cosas para luego volver al hotel.

Una vez en su cómoda cama mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sadaharu. Kagura observó de nuevo la concha marina que Sougo le había dado. ¿Cómo sabía que quería algo como esto? ¿Acaso realmente la estaba acosando? Lo que más odiaba era que se encontraba realmente feliz por aquel regalo. Si realmente por esta pequeña cosa lograba que ella comenzara a interesarse en él, realmente ya veía a donde iba a llegar esta historia y eso no le gustaba para nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente ya todos nuevamente se encontraban esperando el tren para volver a sus días normales. Tal como había imaginado, su piel terminó quemándose un poco, pero el dolor no era tan grave como imaginó, pero si seguía siendo un poco molesto. Claro que Sougo aprovechó para molestarla durante todo el camino, como darle leves golpes en la espalda que en ese momento le parecían insoportables.

—Oye, maldito, deberías agradecer por lo menos —masculló Hijikata al ver como ambos se iban sin decir nada más.

—Oh verdad —murmuró Gintoki—. Muchas gracias por el viaje, Mitsuba-san —dijo haciendo una leve reverencia obligando a Kagura hacer lo mismo.

El pelinegro simplemente chasqueó la lengua, después de todo él había pagado todo el viaje, pero bueno, tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Gintoki, prefería que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Kagura simplemente se encerró en su cuarto para tener una larga siesta ─de la cual no despertaría hasta el día siguiente─ los viajes siempre la cansaban de alguna manera; especialmente cuando su piel había sufrido por el maldito sol.

Se puede decir que esa fue la única vez que hicieron una salida de ese estilo en lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Shinpachi no se había presentado ya que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, Kagura no hacía más que quejarse del calor, tener todo el ventilador para ella sola, mirar televisión y comer, y Gintoki, él simplemente hacía lo mismo que siempre: nada importante.

Claro que algunas veces recibieron visitas de Sougo o a veces iban a la casa de los Okita por invitación de Mitsuba; la comida gratis siempre era una buena razón para ir, especialmente cuando un roba impuestos pagaba. También solía ir a visitar a Soyo varias veces, aunque casi no pudo verla ya que de igual manera se había ido de vacaciones pero por más tiempo.

Posiblemente no parecerían las mejores vacaciones del mundo, pero para gente tan perezosa como Gintoki y Kagura eran más que perfectas.

* * *

 **Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero estoy preparando algo más especial en el siguiente capítulo, sólo tengo algo que decir: celos.**

 **En fin, espero que estén disfrutando de igual manera la nueva temporada del anime, y como no he visto el manga de seguro me llevaré muchas sorpresas (?)**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí *lanza corazones***

 **PD: Si es posible quemarse la piel aun echándose algo de bloqueador. Mi mejor amiga es bien pálida tipo Kagura y le pasaba eso xD**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	7. Chapter 7

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA ;A;**

 **Realmente la universidad está algo difícil, además que la inspiración estaba fallando un poco...**

 **Espero que disfruten este capítulo, ya que aquí las cosas comenzarán a ponerse algo interesantes (?)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Los Celos son una Consecuencia del Amor…**_

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban…¡Esperen! En eso no deberíamos enfocarnos en este momento. Mejor enfoquémonos en un sitio que conocemos muy bien, el cual no se encontraba para nada tranquilo.

—¡Ah!

Se escuchó un grito resonar en la residencia Sakata. Sí, esta una mañana normal para esta «familia».

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?! —exclamó Gintoki entrando a la sala. Eran las doce del día, y a su parecer era muy temprano como para despertarse. Se frotó los ojos una vez que entró en escena, preguntándose si no estaría soñando.

—La tarea de verano… —murmuró Kagura con un tono dramático señalando la pila de cuadernos y papeles en el escritorio.

Esa mañana se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo usual ya que moría de sed, como no podía dormir, decidió revisar su maletín; el cual no abría desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, desde ahí comenzó su peor pesadilla; la tarea acumulada.

—Oh, sólo era eso —el albino soltó un bostezo como si no le interesara esto.

—¿No lo ves Gin-chan? Tengo solo… —comenzó a contar con sus dedos—… Tres, ¡tres días para que termine estas tareas!

—Debiste pensar en eso, mocosa.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

—Fallaste como tutor al no molestarme con que hiciera mis tareas —hizo un puchero mirándolo con enojo.

—Para tu información, pequeña ingrata, si te lo informé varias veces pero no me prestaste atención. Es tu error. No mío.

Kagura iba a replicar sobre esto, decirle que eran unas viles mentiras y que él era un asco como padre adoptivo, sin embargo, como si su cerebro hubiera despertado, comenzó a recordar todas esas veces que Gintoki le había dicho que hiciera sus deberes; y no le había prestado atención ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba viendo televisión.

—Tengo que crear un plan… —murmuró para sí misma mordiéndose las uñas—. Gin-chan, ¿te importaría si no hago las tareas que dejaste? —y con esto, recibió un zapato en la cabeza. Tal vez era un no.

En los últimos tres días, literalmente el cuarto de Kagura se convirtió en un campo de batalla. Sacó todas las energías que había almacenado durante el verano en esos últimos días para terminar todas las tareas, era un milagro verla así y Gintoki pensó que con esa energía ella llegaría bastante lejos, lástima que la pereza la dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera la mención de Sougo logró llamar su atención, y eso era mucho decir.

Finalmente, en el último día de vacaciones, ella terminó totalmente muerta en su cama luego de haber terminado todo y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Kagura supo que su preciosa libertad había acabado cuando Gintoki comenzó a llamarla para que despertara. Lo malo de que tu tutor enseñara en la misma escuela era que no podías escapar tan fácilmente para dormir un poco más.

A pesar de estar ya arreglada, Kagura todavía seguía con dos grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos que podía disimular un poco con aquellas gafas que tenía.

Todos a su alrededor se encontraban más felices de lo normal, hablaban con sus compañeros de clase entusiasmados por poder verlos regularmente de nuevo. En cambio ella poseía un aura de «no te me acerques» mientras intentaba dormir una pequeña siesta antes de que llegara el profesor.

—Si sigues teniendo esa expresión, espantarás incluso a las moscas —comentó Sougo inútilmente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Muérete…

—Que gran manera de comenzar el día —dijo con ironía—. En fin, ¿pudiste acabar todos los deberes? —preguntó con el claro objetivo de burlarse un poco de ella.

—¡Claro que sí! No hay nada imposible para mí —dijo con orgullo.

—Excepto lograr ser más femenina.

—Realmente era unas vacaciones no tener que verte todos los días —bufó ella volviendo a usar sus brazos como almohada.

—Lo mismo digo —asintió él mirando hacia el frente.

—Parece que todo sigue igual —comentó Shinpachi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Las clases comenzaron junto a un pequeño discurso del profesor sobre un nuevo ciclo, y demás cosas que sólo podían significar: estudien más y serán alguien en el futuro; aunque esto no fuera más que patrañas.

La hora favorita de Kagura llegó: el almuerzo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, una vez que sonó el timbre, fue la primera en salir del salón para llegar a la cafetería. Le había robado algo de dinero a Gintoki, así que podría comer un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Más de uno quedó aterrorizado al ver todas las bolsas que Kagura llevaba que parecía ser para alimentar a un salón entero, pero en cambio, las encargadas de la tienda se veían bastante contentas al tener de vuelta a su clienta favorita.

—En serio, me sorprende que no se te haya tapado una arteria con tantas cosas que comes —comentó Sougo al verla llegar.

—Porque la vida me ama y me dio un estómago capaz de soportar todo —dijo con la boca llena.

—No deberías ser egoísta China, dame un poco —y sin esperar alguna respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella, simplemente acercó su mano para tomar una bolsa de pan.

—¡Maldito ladrón!

—No te quejes —masculló él para luego darle un bocado a su pan, comenzando otra ─poco─ interesante discusión entre ellos.

Un nuevo día normal de clases pasó, pero ambos protagonistas tuvieron que quedarse a entrenar en su club a pesar de la pereza que les causaba. Bueno, esta sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar un poco sus nuevas habilidades para vencer a su respectivo rival.

Pero esta vez hubo un ligero cambio en la vida de uno de ellos…

Por alguna extraña razón ─y por el hecho de que este fanfic está hecho con tantas incoherencias─, varios estudiantes se habían transferido a la escuela, aunque Kagura no lo hubiera notado ya que realmente no le importaba.

Gracias a esto, nuevas personas se habían integrados a los clubes, y eso sólo significaba: nuevas personas a las cuales había que romperles el trasero y las esperanzas de ser alguien en la vida. Eso habían pensado, pero sólo uno de ellos había logrado ese objetivo, mientras que el otro había encontrado a un nuevo rival.

El día siguiente todo era relativamente normal, y con normal me refiero a: Kagura y Sougo peleando por estupideces, Shinpachi alejado del mundo con los audífonos puestos ya que había comprado un nuevo disco de Otsuu-chan, Tae sacando a un acosador cualquiera del salón y Gintoki dando datos que posiblemente no les fuera de ninguna utilidad en la vida. Sí, un día totalmente normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

La mayoría de las hormonas masculinas reaccionaron ante la llegada de un nuevo visitante en el salón. Su mirada fría como el hielo y un cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los dioses era una combinación más que suficiente para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Sin embargo, ella sólo estaba enfocada en una persona ignorando a los demás a su alrededor.

—Okita-san —pronunció su nombre distrayéndolo unos momentos de la pelea que estaba teniendo con Kagura, ocasionando que esta le diera un golpe en toda la boca del estómago.

—¡En tu cara maldito sádico! —sonrió victoriosa.

—M-maldita… —masculló él con la voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aire.

Antes de poder seguir celebrando su pequeña victoria, Kagura notó a la extraña chica que estaba detrás de Sougo. La miró con fija atención hasta que ella se dio cuenta de esto.

—¿Acaso eres una de sus acosadoras? —preguntó sin pensarlo—. Mira, en serio es inútil hacerlo, sólo es un estúpido sádico que sólo sabe romper los corazones de inocentes damas. En serio, no vale la pena —agregó soltando un leve suspiro.

—¿De qué carajos hablas? —cuestionó Sougo mirando de reojo hacia atrás, mostrando una expresión aburrida al instante al ver de quien se trataba.

—Hay que entrenar —dijo ella impasible sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Si que eres una molestia —se quejó el castaño rascándose la nuca—. Es mi hora libre. No molestes.

La chica de cabello azul y mirada vacía no dijo nada en ese momento, sino que simplemente tomó uno de los lapiceros que se encontraban cerca de ella, para luego hacer un rápido movimiento ofensivo que por poco logró esquivar.

—¡Oh! —pronunció Kagura con un brillo infantil en su mirada al ver ese genial movimiento—. ¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó mirando fijamente a la extraña chica.

—¿Sabes qué casi me mata?

—Por eso fue genial —replicó Kagura sacando su lengua de manera infantil—. ¿Cómo conoces al sádico? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Nobume Imai —respondió sin cambiar su expresión ante la mirada tan emocionada de la chica—. Ambos estamos en el club de kendo, es un formidable rival —respondió.

—Ahora me dan ganas de ver esas prácticas, tal vez en alguna ella logré partirte el trasero —comentó la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Oh, por cierto, soy Kagura —se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Un placer conocerla —hizo una leve reverencia para luego marcharse sin decir nada más.

—Es algo silenciosa ¿no? —comentó.

—Supongo, realmente me da igual —se encogió de hombros mientras se organizaba nuevamente en su asiento.

—Así que supongo que ya tienes una nueva rival.

—¿Celosa? —la miró de reojo formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Jamás —masculló ella.

Después de esto, Sougo comenzó a ir a las prácticas más seguido y como había prometido Kagura, había ido a ver un poco las prácticas ya que en su club no había nada interesante a decir verdad. Jamás admitiría en voz alta lo talentoso que era Sougo manejando la espada, igualmente que tampoco diría que le parecía algo genial cada vez que lo veía enfrascarse tanto en una pelea; se mordería su propia lengua antes de soltar algunas de estas palabras. Nobume con el tiempo comenzó a ir cada vez más al salón de ellos, al principio simplemente para intentar entrenar con Okita, pero lentamente se fue volviendo amiga de Kagura, ya que, según ella «el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo». Aunque eso no quería decir que Sougo a veces se uniera a algunas de sus charlas.

Kagura comenzó a notar como poco a poco ambos se iban volviendo más competitivos entre sí, tal vez no era una guerra declarada como la relación de ellos dos, pero se notaba la rivalidad de ambos ante cualquier cosa. Al principio no le prestó ninguna importancia ya que así no tenía que convivir tanto con el rey de los sádicos, pero a la vez se sentía algo aburrida al no tener a alguien con quien pelear en cada momento.

—Es mi imaginación o ¿Kagura-chan está algo deprimida? —se preguntó Shinpachi al verla comiendo en total silencio sus sukonbus mientras miraba con aburrimiento la ventana.

—¿No lo ves Shin-chan? El corazón de Kagura-chan finalmente está madurando —dijo emocionada su hermana.

—¿De qué manera? Más bien me parece que está pensando en qué va a comer hoy —replicó confundido.

—Los hombres no serían capaces de entender eso —soltó un leve suspiro.

—Tae-chan, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien de lo que hablas —dijo Kyuubei; una amiga de la infancia de Tae que recientemente se había transferido a su escuela ya que anteriormente estaba en otra ciudad.

La castaña soltó un suspiro antes de continuar.

—Al amor finalmente le está llegando a Kagura-chan.

—¿Segura que no es la comida? —cuestionó Shinpachi.

—Más bien me parece que no está pensando en nada… —agregó la pelinegra.

—Miren: Okita-san no está cerca ya que se fue con Imai-san. ¿Eso les dice algo?

—¿Qué Kagura-chan finalmente está tranquila cuando Okita-san no la molesta?

—¿Qué tiene sueño?

—¡Son celos! —exclamó en un susurro ya cansada de las adivinanzas—. Kagura-chan no está tan alegre ya que Okita-san comenzó a compartir más tiempo con Imai-san.

—Pero Okita-san fue arrastrado por Nobume-san para ir a entrenar…

—Bueno, por eso mismo ellos dos no están pasando tanto tiempo juntos como antes, es obvio que Kagura-chan comenzaría a sentirse algo solitaria —concluyó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque desde el punto de vista de Kagura, la mayor de los Shimura se había equivocado totalmente; solo se sentía aburrida y por ende le daba más hambre de lo normal.

—Kagura, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hisashi acercándose a ella. Ahora que Sougo no estaba cerca, no tenía que soportar la mirada de muerte que el castaño solía lanzarle.

—¿Eh? Ah sí, claro ¿por qué no? —respondió ella algo adormilada.

—Sólo te veo más distraída de lo normal…

—No es nada, ya quiero graduarme rápido para tener unas largas vacaciones —respondió ella soltando un largo bostezo.

* * *

 _Gintoki P.O.V_

Finalmente tengo un muy merecido segmento en este fic tan cliché, aunque ni es tan merecido. Claro, es agradable tener unas vacaciones en una vida medianamente normal, pero ¿qué pasó con mi papel de protagonista? ¿Por qué desaprovechar a Gin-chan de esta forma? Tuve que tener más protagonismo desde el primer capítulo y no dos mocosos con las hormonas alborotadas. A veces me pregunto si desperdiciar personajes tan geniales como yo es legal.

Creo que me desvíe un poco del tema ¿no? Lo siento por eso, ya saben que no es agradable que te quiten tu puesto de protagonista de manera tan fácil. ¿Por dónde iba? Oh verdad, ahora me toca dar mi versión de los hechos hasta ahora.

Últimamente había notado a Kagura algo rara, bueno, ella es rara de naturaleza pero eso ya es algo normal. En fin, el punto es que últimamente se veía más distraída de lo normal, usualmente ella me ignoraba pero ahora estoy más que seguro que algo está pasando por su cabeza. Al principio no le presté atención ya que podría ser cualquier cosa que le pasara a los jóvenes estos días; además es una historia cliché y era normal que la protagonista tuviera sus momentos de reflexión.

Pero supe que tuve que preocuparme cuando ella, la chica más glotona que jamás haya conocido, casi se salta la cena…

Esto era una alerta roja.

Así que como buen tutor que supuestamente debía ser, decidí tener una pequeña charla con ella para que descubriera sus sentimientos y así terminar más rápido esta historia.

—K-Kagura-chan, ¿no te has sentido bien últimamente? —pregunté con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Sí… —respondió, aunque estoy más que seguro que estaba mintiendo—. Aunque últimamente me he sentido algo enferma —agregó.

—Ya veo, ¿es un resfriado de verano?

—No, es otra cosa, algo muy raro. Creo que puedo morir en cualquier momento…

—Oh vamos, no exageres.

—Tengo una extraña sensación en mi estómago, es como el hambre pero no es hambre porque realmente aun cuando como no se detiene….

—Bueno, tu estómago es como un agujero negro.

—Pero esta vez es diferente —me miró con enojo y supe que debía tener más cuidado—. Me estoy enojando con más facilidad y ahora mi pereza se ha multiplicado por mil…

—¿Comiste algo extraño últimamente?

—No que recuerde.

Me quedé pensativo un rato, me comencé a preguntar que podría generar esto en una joven y sólo pude sacar 3 teorías:

1-Tiene el periodo.

2-Se enamoró.

3-Va a morir pronto.

—¿Segura que no es sólo tu periodo?

Nota mental: a las mujeres no les gusta hablar de estos temas con un hombre. Ante la mínima mención de esto te golpearán en la cara.

—Ya, ya, así que no es eso —genial, ahora me dolía la nariz.

—¿Hace cuánto comenzó esto? —pregunté y no pude evitar sentirme como un psicólogo.

—Uhm, no lo sé, aunque fue poco después de que Nobume-chan comenzará a hablar con nosotros —arqueé una ceja ante esto. ¿En serio esta niñata era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta de eso?

Ella me miró extrañada al principio al ver mi expresión, por lo menos solo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de las cosas.

—¡No me digas que…! —hizo una de sus típicas expresiones dramáticas antes de seguir—. ¡Nobume-chan me contagió de algo!

O tal vez todavía era muy joven como para saber de esas cosas…

Vaya y yo pensando que los jóvenes eran cada vez más precoces.

—No, para nada —negué rápidamente sabiendo que debía tratar este tema con delicadeza o de seguro esa idiota haría algo totalmente estúpido—. Mira, ahora mismo estás experimentando un cambio en tu vida, ahora es cuando comenzaras a madurar como una verdadera mujer.

—Gin-chan, ya pasé por ese proceso el año pasado —bufó ella.

—¡No me refiero a eso!

Realmente me daban ganas de rendirme, no decirle nada y que las cosas continuaran con normalidad. Pero no, Gin-chan tenía que guiar a esta maldita mocosa por el camino del amor para así terminar este maldito fanfic rápido.

—Me refiero a que tu corazón comenzará a madurar —aclaré antes de que sacara más conclusiones idiotas—. Todo esto comenzó ya que ella comenzó a juntarse más con Souichiro-kun ¿no? —ella asintió como si no entendiera muy bien—. Entonces ¿por qué crees que te enfermaría que ella pasara más tiempo con él?

—¿Por qué su sadismo junto es un peligro para toda la humanidad?

—Puede ser, pero no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Imagina que tienes el mejor sukonbu de la vida, ¿qué pasaría si yo te lo quito?

—Te mataría —respondió con una velocidad impresionante.

—Exacto. Ahora imagina que el sukonbu es Souichiro-kun.

—Gin-chan, eso es imposible, él no es delicioso.

—¡Por la Jump! —exclamé ya cansado de todo esto—. Era un sentido figurado. FI-GU-RA-DO. Simplemente estás molesta ya que, gracias a ella, ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

—¿Por qué me molestaría eso? Nobume-chan es mi amiga y odio al sádico, mientras más lejos esté de mí, mejor.

—Puede que realmente no lo odies tanto como pensabas…

—Gin-chan, ni se te ocurra decirlo —siseó amenazante.

—Oh vamos, no es una sorpresa que te estás enamorando de él. Todos lo saben. Incluso los lectores lo saben.

—¡La la la la la la! No te escucho —comenzó a decir infantilmente.

—¡Ya para con eso! En fin, acepta de una vez tus sentimientos para que esta historia pueda terminar.

—¡Eres malo Gin-chan! —exclamó ella antes de irse a su cuarto como todo adolescente rebelde.

¿Por qué era tan difícil tratar con niños? Necesito algo dulce ahora mismo…

 _Fin Gintoki P.O.V_

Aunque Kagura quiso negarlo una y otra vez, las palabras de Gin se quedaron en su cabeza por el resto de la noche. ¿Cómo era posible que ella comenzara a sentir algo por él? Sougo no le había mostrado su lado más débil como para que ella comenzara a verlo con otros ojos, como usualmente pasaba en otras historias. Él seguía comportándose como el mismo cretino de siempre, así que si realmente comenzaba a enamorarse de él sólo podía significar que era una maldita masoquista y que su gusto era casi tan malo como el de su querida madre.

Al día siguiente, ella se levantó con toda la decisión del mundo a demostrar a que no estaba enamorada del rey de los sádicos.

—Hola china —la saludó con normalidad. Ella se le quedó mirando intentando ver si su rostro lograba ocasionar alguno de esos efectos del enamoramiento, pero no había nada.

—Sí, es imposible después de todo —murmuró para sí misma mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

—¿Imposible que no te guste mi hermoso rostro? —comentó él acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

—Pareces un acosador —masculló ella intentando alejarlo con una mano. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente?

—Bueno, tú te lo pierdes —se encogió de hombros para luego regresar a su lugar y poder dormir un poco más.

Kagura se quedó observándolo un poco de reojo, preguntándose que podría haber hecho que se enamorara de él. Mientras más lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba a las palabras de Gin-chan.

Pero, de nuevo esa molesta sensación en su estómago apareció cuando Nobume apareció en el salón con el claro objetivo de obligar a Sougo a tener un enfrentamiento con ella. Seguramente esta vez aceptaría, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas entre ambos ya que Kagura se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no respondía a las provocaciones de Sougo.

—Buenos días, Kagura —saludó con su típica cara de indiferencia.

—Hola —respondió informalmente.

—Okita-san —no agregó nada más sabiendo que él ya sabía que venía a buscar.

—De acuerdo, vamos —aceptó sin muchas molestias para sorpresa de Kagura.

De nuevo ahí estaba la molesta sensación de vacío en su estómago. Por alguna razón se sintió bastante enojada, tanto así que pensó en unos momentos en golpear a Sougo sin razón aparente. Sin embargo, no hizo nada y simplemente dejó que ambos se fueran, totalmente confundida sobre si realmente sentía algo más por aquel idiota.

« _No me gusta, definitivamente no me gusta ese maldito sádico. Sólo es un pequeño error, si debe ser eso_ » se repetía a sí mismo.

—¿Kagura-chan?

—¿Sí? —reaccionó.

—Me preguntaba si vendrías a la cafetería conmigo —dijo Hisashi mirándola algo extrañado.

—Claro, yo también necesito comprar algo —respondió levantándose de su asiento.

—Por cierto ¿qué piensas del festival cultural?

—¿Festival cultural?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? —al ver la cara de ella, soltó un leve suspiro, tampoco era muy extraño que ella estuviera despistada—. Sí, será dentro de dos semanas así que la siguiente semana no veremos muchas cosas para hacer los preparativos; aunque varios salones han comenzado a hacerlos desde ya —explicó él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué hará nuestro salón? Aunque tengo el leve presentimiento de que será algo sobre una casa del terror.

—¿Segura que no estabas escuchando?

—Sólo lo presentía por el nivel de cliché de este fic —murmuró para sí misma.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada —y así olvidaron el tema rápidamente.

La semana pasó bastante rápido a decir verdad, Kagura había decidido ignorar su «enfermedad» y por eso comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Hisashi; para disgusto de Sougo. Esa semana no vieron clase debido a que estaban ocupados organizando las cosas para el festival, Kagura y Sougo fueron muy útiles en todo lo que consistía con el trabajo pesado; aunque sus peleas casi terminan destruyendo todo lo que habían hecho. Además, por fin las sádicas ideas de Sougo fueron útiles para toda la clase.

Finalmente el festival dio inicio una mañana a finales de verano, con varios gritos de alegría y el olor a comida proveniente de los puestos de comida que estaban en la entrada. Gintoki, más otros estudiantes tuvieron que detenerla para que no se escapara de sus obligaciones y fuera a comer todo lo que se encontrara.

—Tsk, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme aquí contigo? —masculló ella. Debido a la ocasión, estaba disfrazada de un fantasma, y como era tan blanca, no hubo mucha necesidad de maquillaje; tal vez por eso le dieron ese papel en primer lugar.

—No sé, ¿tal vez por qué a ambos nos dieron el deber de dar publicidad? —contestó con sarcasmo. El castaño estaba disfrazado de un demonio, aunque más que un disfraz, para Kagura era más bien su verdadero ser—. Además, debo evitar que te escapes para que te atragantes de comida.

—Realmente eres una verdadera molestia —masculló ella.

—Gracias —sonrió socarronamente.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo para luego intentar golpearlo con el gran cartel que tenía en sus manos. Al parecer el castaño predijo sus movimientos y logró detenerla por poco.

—¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Los monstruos están peleando! —exclamó alguien a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué ustedes no pueden hacer algo tan genial como eso? ¡Tenemos que ganarle a esa clase! —regañó otra chica.

Una tradición bastante ¿importante? En la escuela, era que siempre en estos festivales, las clases ─especialmente las de tercero─ competían para ver a quien les iba mejor. En parte por esos sus festivales eran tan buenos y espontáneos, ya que nadie quería quedarse atrás.

Kagura y Sougo seguían luchando, usando sus carteles como espadas, llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban por ahí; algunas comenzaron a hacer apuestas, otras simplemente se quedaron viendo el interesante enfrentamiento entre un fantasma y un demonio, y otros muy poco decidieron ignorar esto para que no se les pegara la estupidez.

—Hermana, ¿no crees que debamos detenerlos? —murmuró Shinpachi llevando unas bolsas con distintos snacks.

—Esto solo nos dará más publicidad, Shin-chan —sonrió con malicia antes de continuar con su camino.

A veces Shinpachi se sentía rodeado de monstruos cada día de su vida.

* * *

—¡Sí! —celebró Kagura al ver que su turno había terminado y era hora de su amado descanso. Primera parada: todos los puestos de comida que encontrara en su camino.

—En serio, pareces una niña —se burló Sougo.

—Porque soy una, imbécil.

—Al parecer no entendiste lo que quise decir ¿cierto?

—Me da igual —se encogió de hombros—. En fin ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?

—También tengo hambre.

—Oh vamos, admite que quieras pasar más tiempo conmigo —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A penas te das cuenta de eso? —ante esa inesperada respuesta, Kagura se quedó congelada en su lugar sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes.

—¡Maldito acosador! —bramó ella cuando por fin pudo reaccionar.

El castaño soltó una pequeña risa ante su reacción para mayor enojo de la chica, quien no dudó en propinarle un par de golpes por aquella broma.

—Por esa reacción podría adivinar que estás enamorada de mí.

—Ja, ya quisieras —masculló ella.

—Oh vamos, acaba con este fanfic de una vez y admite tus sentimientos.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó y se adelantó bastantes pasos para dejarlo atrás.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido ante eso? ¿Y sus mejillas estaban calientes? Oh genial, además de los problemas cardíacos ahora tenía fiebre. Simplemente genial.

En el camino, se encontraron con Soyo quien había venido de visita para ver cómo les estaba yendo a ambos. Por un momento, al verlos solos pensó que se encontraban en una especie de cita, pero al ver como Kagura estaba, por todos los medios, intentando evitar al castaño sádico, se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba mucho para esto. Internamente le deseó suerte a su guardaespaldas favorito, aunque Kagura fuera su amiga, sabía que ella era la terquedad en persona.

Aprovechando su descanso, la chica de ojos azules aprovechó para pasear con ella un rato, claro que Okita las seguía de cerca ya que «todavía no se confiaba de que Kagura cuidara perfectamente a la princesa», para mayor molestia de la chica. De todas formas, los tres la pasaron bastante bien ese día, y aunque los dos siguieran con sus típicas peleas, Soyo comenzaba a ver que había algo diferente en ambos; eso sólo la motivó para seguir apoyando en secreto a esta pareja.

—¡Nobume-san! —exclamó la azabache al visualizar una larga cabellera azulada.

La inexpresiva chica volteó al ser mencionada, recibiendo al instante un afectuoso abrazo.

—¿Cómo se conocen? —preguntó Kagura arqueando una ceja extrañada.

—Bueno, ella también tiene un rango similar al mío, así que también es una guardaespaldas de la princesa cuando yo no estoy —respondió él.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuró algo pensativa.

Y así fue como Nobume se unió a ellos durante su descanso.

Debió ser por la presencia de Soyo, pero esos síntomas que la estaban aquejando desde hace algunos días desaparecieron eventualmente. Pero claro, ella seguía tan recia a aceptarlo, que no quiso admitir a que se debía en parte a que Nobume y su mejor amiga estaban hablando dándoles un poco de espacio a ellos dos.

* * *

—Oh, así que aquí es —comentó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Mientras se adentraba en la escuela, rápidamente recibió varias miradas curiosas y algunas chicas comenzaron a preguntarse quién sería ese apuesto muchacho, mientras que otros se preguntaban si era de esos delincuentes juveniles; especialmente de esa escuela tan problemática que había recibido tan mala fama en estos últimos años.

Mientras caminaba se preguntaba que tantas personas fuertes se encontrarían ahí. Aunque por el ambiente que poseía, realmente no le veía mucho interés a estar en un sitio tan aburrido y tranquilo, ese no era su estilo, a decir verdad.

Subió hasta el tercer piso luego de haber comprado bastante comida en el camino. Vio la entrada de la casa del terror y sus ojos brillaron con la curiosidad de un niño.

—Suena interesante —murmuró con la boca llena.

—No le recomendaría que entrara con tanta comida, podría atragantarse —comentó Sougo mirando fijamente al nuevo invitado. Le parecía muy extrañamente familiar.

—No creo que sea capaz de asustarme —dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

—¿Oh? —pronunció él con interés—.Espero que no te arrepientas una vez que entres —continuó Sougo.

—Será como un juego de niños —entreabrió los ojos y el castaño pudo percibir algo de malicia en estos. Este chico le daba una mala espina.

Unos minutos después, el extraño sujeto salió de la pequeña atracción y para su gran sorpresa aun poseía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso fue divertido, aunque creo que golpeé a alguien por accidente —mencionó para luego irse de ahí. Sougo no agregó nada más.

—Tsk, no entiendo por qué me ponen a hacer esto… —las quejas de Kagura pararon de repente, y las bolsas que traía cayeron. Sougo se sorprendió al ver la expresión de la molesta chica.

—¿Acaso ya se fritaron todas tus neuronas? —preguntó él en un vano intento de hacerla reaccionar; pero fue inútil.

—Kamui nii-chan —murmuró ella y sin decir nada más comenzó a correr.

A lo lejos notó la cabellera de color bermellón trenzada y en ese momento fue que todas las piezas se conectaron. ¿Acaso Kagura tenía hermanos? Pero ¿por qué parecía tan sorprendida al verlo? Además ¿por qué él no preguntó por ella? Realmente le daba curiosidad pero no quería meterse en complicados asuntos de familia; sería una molestia total a su parecer. Tal vez en parte por eso la dejó ir, pero de todas formas se quedó pensando en eso.

Durante el resto de la tarde ella no regresó y él se arrepintió de no haberla seguido.

* * *

 **Y el mejor hermano del mundo hizo su aparición 8D**

 **A partir de los siguientes capítulos comenzaré a explicar un poco mejor la historia de la familia de Kagura, la cual no traerá muchas sorpresas pero bueno, es mejor que nada (?)**

 **Si ven cualquier error me avisan para que pueda corregirlo uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**

 **PD: Creo que el fic tendrá solo 12 capítulos uvu**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hooola a todos!  
**

 **Primero quiero pedir una gran disculpa por la demora, la universidad me consumió más de lo que pensé y no supe repartir bien mi tiempo, así que por eso hasta ahora lo publico uvu**

 **Segundo, gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, no seguiría la historia de no ser por ustedes :'D también a los lectores fantasmas que se pasan por ahí ~**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura~**

* * *

 _ **Del Odio al Amor hay 8 Capítulos de por Medio.**_

Al día siguiente, Kagura regresó normalmente para seguir con sus actividades. Sougo decidió no preguntarle que había pasado, pero si había notado un pequeño hematoma en su brazo, debido a tantos enfrentamientos con ella, sabía que ese moretón había sido por una pelea ¿acaso había sido por culpa de su hermano? De todas formas, no creía apropiado meterse mucho en su vida personal ya que de seguro le daría más razones para molestarlo y tampoco le gustaba ser rechazado de todas formas.

—Gin-chan, en serio, no deberías preocuparte tanto —escuchó la chillona voz de Kagura en uno de los salones vacíos.

—Bueno, si vino aquí debió ser por algo ¿no?

—No lo sé, no me lo contó…

—¿Ves? Por eso no podemos asumir que no va a volver. Deja de ser tan terca y no vayas tras de él de nuevo —soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—En serio, cuando actúas tan preocupado asustas —comentó Kagura.

Sougo se marchó de ahí una vez que se dio cuenta de que iniciaría una discusión de padre e hija. Sin embargo, la curiosidad que tenía por aquel extraño chico llamado «Kamui» había aumentado un poco. Por lo que veía, esa relación de hermanos debía ser bastante complicada.

Las actividades del evento continuaron, todo transcurrió con normalidad. La rivalidad entre los salones continuaba, la rivalidad entre Sougo y Kagura seguía igual que siempre. Soyo volvió para visitarlos a ambos, a veces se encontraban a Nobume en alguno de sus descansos, había un gorila entre los estudiantes, su hermana y Hijikata habían ido de visita; si no fuera por su hermana, hubiera logrado su objetivo de desaparecer a Toushiro de una vez por todas dentro de la casa del terror. Y claro, Tae acababa con todos los pervertidos que se acercaban a su salón; incluido al gorila anteriormente mencionado que se hacía llamar su jefe.

—¡Otae-chan! —gritó un hombre adulto abalanzándose sobre la mencionada, pero como respuesta recibió un puño en el rostro.

—Hijikata-san, ¿deberíamos sacar a Kondo-san? —preguntó el castaño.

—Lo siento, no lo conozco —murmuró el pelinegro con el gesto sombrío.

—Parece que Kondo-san al fin encontró el amor —comentó con una sonrisa Mitsuba—. Aunque, ¿no tendrá problemas ya que ella sigue en la escuela?

—Sería muy mal visto que un jefe de policía esté acosando a jovencitas de preparatoria —comentó Sougo con un tono indiferente.

Al parecer este fue el detonante para que Toushiro se decidiera y finalmente sacara a su jefe de la escuela antes de dañar más la reputación de la policía.

Sí, todo iba realmente normal ese día.

* * *

—¿Por qué tengo que quedarme ayudando a guardar? —se quejó al final del día guardando unas cajas.

—Tal vez porque eres un hombre y yo una delicada dama —comentó Kagura con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No creo que esas dos palabras deban ir juntas cuando hablamos de ti —replicó Sougo ganándose un golpe por parte de la mencionada.

—Al menos iré más temprano a casa —sacó su lengua y luego salió del salón.

Habían otras personas con él, como Shinpachi y Hisashi quienes también se tuvieron que quedar obligatoriamente.

—Esa chica sigue siendo tan grosera como siempre —suspiró Shinpachi.

—¿Desde hace mucho la conoces? —preguntó con interés el castaño.

Por alguna razón, Sougo no pudo ignorar esa conversación.

—Desde que vive con Gin-san, más un menos un mes antes de iniciar la escuela —respondió el chico de gafas.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el regaño de uno de los encargados del lugar, quien quería terminar todo esto rápido para poder irse a casa; como todo el mundo.

Al final, Sougo fue uno de los primeros en salir ya que terminó las cosas más temprano de lo normal ya que sólo quería regresar a casa y dormir un poco. Ya era de noche a este punto y sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos en las vacías calles por las cuales pasaba. Sin embargo, como si su instinto se activara, un mal presentimiento lo recorrió de repente, alguien o algo muy peligroso estaba cerca.

—Es aburrido jugar al gato y al ratón ¿sabes? —dijo de repente parando su caminar.

—No pensaba que quisieras luchar en un lugar como este —respondió la otra voz. No tuvo que voltear a verlo para saber que se trataba del hermano de Kagura.

—No sabía que eras el tipo de persona que buscaba pelea con cualquiera —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Simplemente peleo con personas fuertes, y tú pareces una —contestó Kamui sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Aunque no pienses que seré tan débil como mi hermana menor —añadió sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Bueno, las peleas de hermanos son normales —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque el mayor siempre gana.

Y con este comentario recordó el hematoma que ella tenía en su brazo. Posiblemente había dejado muchas más heridas que él no había notado debido a los disfraces que usaban por esos días.

No pudo pensar en nada más ya que Kamui se acercó peligrosamente a él, por suerte, logró esquivar el puño que iba dirigido hacia su rostro por poco. Pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que el chico de cabello trenzado lanzó una patada tan rápida que, sólo pudo defenderse con su antebrazo; seguramente eso mañana le dejaría un moretón. ¿Por qué todas las personas de cabello anaranjado tenían que tener patadas tan poderosas?

Tomó algo de distancia preparado para el siguiente ataque, por lo que veía, tenía gran experiencia en artes marciales, eso no sería un problema ya que estaba acostumbrado a esto debido a Kagura, pero tampoco podía confiarse, ese tipo era muy peligroso aunque intentara ocultarlo con esa sonrisa.

Se fue quitando la chaqueta y en ese instante otro golpe fue dirigido a él, viendo esto venir, Sougo usó su chaqueta como una especie de escudo para luego envolver el brazo de Kamui dejándolo inmóvil los segundos suficientes para darle un rodillazo en las costillas, pero, su rival aprovechó esto y soportando el dolor, con su mano libre, logró darle un golpe de lleno en el abdomen.

Nuevamente ambos tomaron su distancia intentando tomar algo de aire, pero sus expresiones mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa como si disfrutaran este enfrentamiento. Sougo no podía negarlo, la sensación de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo era realmente adictiva.

Esta vez, ambos se abalanzaron hacia su adversario con el puño en alto golpeando la cara del contrario. Kamui volvió a usar su patada, pero esta vez Sougo logró detenerla para luego tomarla con una mano y tomar el control de la situación, sin embargo, el chico de cabellos bermellón no permitió esto y decidió usar su otra pierna para alejarlo ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—Supongo que debe costarte luchar sin una espada ¿o me equivoco? —mencionó Kamui relamiéndose sus labios.

—Tu hermana fue un buen entrenamiento para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo —respondió con una sonrisa—. Un momento ¿cómo sabes que práctico Kendo?

—Es un se-cre-to —dijo con una sonrisa que fingía inocencia antes de volver al combate.

Ambos intercambiaron un par de golpes, su táctica era más ofensiva que defensiva y por eso ya a este punto estaban llenos de heridas y la sangre no tardó en aparecer. Con el pasar de los minutos, ya la respiración de ambos era entrecortada, pero la adrenalina los seguía manteniendo con la energía necesaria para continuar.

—¡Oficial! ¡Por aquí! —escucharon el grito de una señora.

—Oh, qué lástima esto ya se estaba poniendo entretenido —Kamui hizo un puchero—. Al parecer tendremos que posponerlo. ¡Adiós! —se despidió con una voz algo cantarina antes de salir corriendo y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de algunos callejones.

Sougo igualmente no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de ahí, no quería tener que lidiar con una señora histérica y un oficial novato que seguramente le causaría sólo molestias.

Llegó a casa preocupando al instante su hermana quien rápidamente trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar sus heridas.

—Vaya, y yo pensando que no volverías a meterte en este tipo de peleas —dijo ella soltando un leve suspiro.

—Lo siento, hermana —dijo bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, por lo menos no son heridas tan graves. Pero recuerda que no debes meterte en peleas —hizo un mohín mientras le ponía una gaza.

Esto le recordó a aquellos tiempos donde él era apenas un crío, y debido a su personalidad se ganaba muchos problemas ocasionando que siempre estuviera solo y tuviera muchos enemigos. Su hermana se encargaba de tratar sus heridas cada vez. Era sorprendente como una chica de 18 años era capaz de tomar la responsabilidad de dos padres, aunque para Sougo ella fue más que suficiente, nunca tuvo problemas de complejos o algo por el estilo por no tener padres, todo gracias a ella. Realmente le debía mucho.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana del tercer día del festival, las carcajadas de Kagura resonaron por el salón mientras que la mirada de la mayoría estaba llena de sorpresas e incluso algo de temor.

—Quien te haya hecho eso, debo felicitarlo —dijo la chica limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

—Oh, entonces no te costara tanto encontrarlo. Es tu hermano —dijo sin rodeos.

El ambiente se volvió más pesado y la sonrisa de Kagura desapareció por un momento.

—¡Ese maldito! —exclamó de repente.

—¿Ah? —formó una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí? —se acercó lentamente a su rostro con una expresión algo coqueta.

—Jamás —hizo una expresión de desagrado—. Simplemente que me ganó con respecto a dejarte la cara así de mal. Que estúpido hermano mayor tengo —soltó un suspiro resignada y luego se fue para arreglar algunas cosas del festival.

Por dentro, la preocupación de Kagura iba en aumento, que Kamui se apareciera tan de repente en su vida era una muy extraña coincidencia y le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Estaba tan preocupada por ese hecho, que por un momento había olvidado esos sentimientos que tenía con respecto a Nobume cada vez que la veía con Sougo.

El tercer día pasó sin mayores accidentes, pero ella estuvo todo el día con la cabeza en las nubes intentando saber que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

—¿Qué te pasa china? —preguntó Sougo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué me sigues? —replicó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Vivimos en la misma dirección —contestó él.

Pasaron varios minutos en total silencio, algo muy raro para ellos dos.

—Al final si estás preocupada por mí ¿no?

—¡Claro que no, imbécil! —exclamó ella.

—Aunque ya veo de donde sale tanta agresividad… —murmuró lo suficiente alto para ser escuchado.

—Eso es típico de la familia Yato. ¿Por qué crees que mi padre es un caza recompensas?

—No sabía eso.

—Ahora lo sabes —al parecer este hecho no le afectaba mucho.

—Entonces, si tus padres están vivos ¿qué tipo de tragedia tiene tu vida? Si no tienes alguna entonces no puedes llamarte protagonista.

—Sólo mi padre está vivo, mi madre murió cuando era una niña.

—No sé porque eso me suena cliché —comentó.

—Imbécil.

—¿Acaso quieres que te diga «ah, lo siento mucho por ti» y que comience a actuar más tierno contigo?

—No lo digas, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar.

—Entonces ¿debido a la muerte de tu madre tu familia se distanció? —preguntó él.

—Algo así —se encogió de hombros—. Papá comenzó a estar más en el trabajo, y Kamui escapó de casa sin que pudiera hacer algo.

—Ya veo, así que supongo que no fue un buen hermano mayor.

—Sí lo fue —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Por un tiempo, pero luego cambió…

—China —le golpeó la frente suavemente logrando que ella se recompusiera.

—¡¿Por qué haces eso imbécil?! —exclamó tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

—No te queda el carácter de deprimirte por algo de tu pasado. No te salgas de personaje —chasqueó la lengua mientras la obligaba a soltarlo.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos ante esto. ¿Acaso el sádico estaba preocupada por ella? Sí claro, que gran chiste, pero de todas formas, lo vio como una manera perfecta para molestarlo.

—¿Oh? —pronunció con interés—. ¿Acaso el rey de los sádicos está mostrando un poco de empatía? —dijo con un tono burlón.

—Los amos no tienen piedad por sus esclavos, sólo que no me gustaría que empezaras a trabajar mal por culpa de tus fantasmas del pasado —dijo con su típica sonrisa sádica.

—¡Qué no soy tu esclava! —hizo un puchero.

El resto de camino a casa se la pasaron como siempre, peleando y discutiendo por estupideces.

Una vez que llegó a su humilde hogar, Kagura se sintió un poco más tranquila y dejó de preocuparse tanto por el tema de Kamui. Sí, todavía quería continuar con su objetivo de lograr que toda su familia estuviera unida de nuevo, pero todo debía ser a su debido tiempo, especialmente cuando tenía un hermano y un padre tan idiotas.

* * *

—Okita-san ¿no has notado a Kagura-chan un poco más rara últimamente? —preguntó Soyo mientras ambos caminaban por un centro comercial. Ese día Nobume estaba ocupada con otra cosa así que no pudo asistir con ellos.

—Princesa, ella siempre es rara.

—Bueno, me refiero a que está actuando de forma diferente —hizo un puchero mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, eso sí —asintió el castaño—, pero supongo que las cosas mejorarán. Es muy idiota como para estar triste todo el tiempo —agregó él.

—¿Oh? —pronunció con interés mientras juntaba sus dos manos—. Así que, si notaste que estaba triste. Es muy raro que te fijes en los sentimientos de los demás —soltó una pequeña risa.

—Claro que lo voy a notar, soy su rival después de todo.

—Eso suena como una confesión de amor ¿sabes? —bromeó la pelinegra.

—Lo sé —formó una sonrisa ladina adelantándose un poco.

Soyo se quedó estática en su lugar por unos momentos mientras su cara se volvía lentamente roja. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? No, eso era imposible, tampoco su gusto por el dúo que hacían su guardaespaldas y mejor amiga llegaba tan lejos como para empezar a delirar ¿o tal vez sí? Sin querer esperar para recibir una respuesta, se acercó rápidamente al más alto.

—¿Acabas de admitir que te gusta Kagura-chan?

—¿Lo hice?

—Sí, lo acabas de hacer hace unos momentos atrás.

—Entonces ¿por qué vuelves a preguntarme?

—No sé, es que es…impactante —admitió ella.

—Mira, si simplemente sigo con el plan de dos rivales que solamente se odian y no quieren admitir su amor, esta historia será muchísimo más larga y llena de cliché. Así que, para adelantar las cosas, alguien tiene que admitir sus sentimientos primero. Y como la china es demasiado terca e idiota, no lo hará en un futuro cercano —explicó él.

—Ya veo, así que simplemente no ves sentido en que los dos sigan fingiendo que nada pasa.

—Exacto, además esto demuestra que soy más maduro que ella en estos temas así que le llevo cierta ventaja.

—Okita-san, aun con lo que me dijiste sigues siendo tan competitivo como siempre —suspiró la chica.

—Tampoco puedo salirme tanto de personaje —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te vas a declarar? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—Sé que no me tomará en serio y sólo me dirá «maldito sádico» con esa voz tan chillona que tiene.

—Sí, eso suena muy de ella —suspiró nuevamente—. Me pregunto si yo encontraré el amor pronto…

—Seguramente terminarás con el hermano sádico de la china. Su relación es una mina de oro del cliché: una chica rica encerrada con un chico que es libre por el mundo, chica buena con chico rebelde, y, por supuesto, lo que casi nunca falta: el hermano mayor de la protagonista se queda con su mejor amiga.

—No lo digas como si ya supieras todo lo que pasará en esta historia —replicó ella—. Además, ni siquiera lo conozco.

—No te preocupes, puede que te den un extra cuando quieran sacarle más material a esta historia.

—Eso no me alegra en lo absoluto.

—A nadie le gusta, ni a los lectores.

Claro que Soyo no podía quedarse callada desde lo que escuchó esa tarde. Claro que no. Kagura era su mejor amiga y quería lo mejor para ella; aunque cualquiera dudaría si ser pareja de Sougo sería algo bueno. Así que, una vez que llegó a casa, se encerró en su cuarto y la llamó dispuesta a cumplir el rol de amiga que le hace abrir los ojos y demostrarle que realmente está enamorada del más sádico de la escuela. Bueno, si lo pensaba de esa manera, ni ella misma le daban ganas de hacer algo para juntarlos…

De todas formas decidió llamarla, aun si Sougo no era la mejor opción de universo, estaba segura de que ella sería la única capaz de permanecer tanto tiempo al lado de él sin optar por una posición sumisa. Y además, Okita sería el único hombre que sería capaz de tratar con ella sin tener que optar por una actitud pasiva. Sí, sería una combinación casi perfecta de dos sádicos; aunque posiblemente sus peleas matrimoniales serían las peores.

—Hola Kagura-chan —saludó alegremente una vez que le respondió por el celular.

—Hola —saludó la contraria aunque sin muchos ánimos a decir verdad.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó preocupada. ¿Qué tal si sus problemas se habían vuelto peor?

—No, simplemente…no puedo alcanzar el control —la castaña casi se cae de espaldas ante esta respuesta.

—En fin, sólo pasaba a saludarte. Me preguntaba cuando podríamos salir.

—No sé, tal vez el fin de semana —respondió ella aun manteniendo ese tono desmotivado.

—A decir verdad, estaba algo preocupada por ti —confesó—, pero no tengo mucho de que preocuparme ya que Okita-san está ahí.

—¡¿Qué tiene qué ver el sádico con esto?! —exclamó ella recuperando todas sus energías.

—Bueno, él también parecía algo preocupado…

—Soyo-chan, eres muy inocente —soltó un suspiro—. Él no está preocupado, simplemente se fija en mis debilidades para luego atacarme...

—No digas eso, posiblemente sí está preocupado...

—Sí que eres inocente —soltó un suspiro y luego se dedicó a darle un detallado informe de las cosas malas que haría Sougo después.

Bueno, hacerle ver la verdad sería más difícil de lo pensado...

* * *

Este era el último día de festival, donde todos los salones darían lo mejor de sí para ver quien se llevaba la corona este año. Por esto mismo, debido a su desempeño, más personas solían venir durante estos días.

El salón de Sougo y Kagura parecía ganar por mucho ya que tenían un gran espectáculo de pelea el cual casi todo mundo quería ver antes o después de entrar a la casa del terror.

Durante esa semana, ambos habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos de lo usual, debido a sus puestos y además de que sus descansos solían coincidir. Para Kagura, eso sólo significaba que había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada y que ahora lo estaba pagando, y Sougo simplemente lo veía como más oportunidades para molestarla.

—¿Sabes? Parece que estamos en una cita ahora que lo pienso —comentó de repente el castaño, quien la había acompañado hasta un puesto de comida.

—¿Por qué tienes que arruinarme la comida de esta forma? —replicó ella haciendo una mueca de asco—. Oh genial, eso explica porque todos siguen pensando que estamos saliendo —se quejó ella.

—No lo digas de esa manera, es un honor tenerme como novio ¿sabías? —mencionó acercándose un poco a su rostro.

—Más bien una tortura —rodó los ojos alejándolo con una mano.

—Sí, sería genial que en vez de ser un rumor fuera verdad ¿no te parece? —comentó de repente.

—¡Un momento! —Kagura se quedó estática en su lugar para luego señalarlo—. No vengas con esas bromas de mal gusto, maldito.

—No es una broma —dijo manteniendo su rostro neutral.

—Sí claro —comenzó a adelantarse—. Ya sé que esperabas molestarme con eso, pero para tu información, yo no caigo en esos trucos —dijo con confianza dándole la espalda.

Aunque si Sougo se hubiera quedado viéndola por unos segundos más, seguramente hubiera logrado obtener una reacción bastante tierna de ella mostrándose totalmente avergonzada.

Al final de día, todos decidieron dejar la limpieza para el día siguiente, les daba igual que pasara después, ya que, por fin, luego de una semana tan competitiva y con el estrés al tope ─por lo menos para las personas que se tomaban seriamente esto─ había terminado esa semana. Para otras personas, esto las entristecía ya que significaba tener que volver a clases y tener que preocuparse por su futuro, y muchos no se creían listos como para volverse adultos responsables de la sociedad. Sin embargo, decidieron dejar todos sus sentimientos de angustia, miedo y ansiedad, cuando por fin la fogata se encendió cuando la luz del sol desapareció.

Las personas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor, las risas comenzaron a aparecer, el amor se sintió en el aire cuando comenzaron a llegar nuevas parejas que veían esta como una oportunidad para confesarse a esa persona esperada, y claro, que no faltaban los idiotas que sólo podían burlarse de la situación para ocultar su soledad. Mientras tanto, Okita y Kagura eran los únicos que observaban con cara de aburrimiento todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Kagura en parte, porque todos sus amigos se encontraban haciendo otras cosas y Sougo, bueno, él tampoco era muy entusiasta de estos eventos sociales.

Varias los miraban de lejos a ambos murmurando algo entre ellas, esta acción no pasó desprevenida por Sougo, quien simplemente pensó en una buena broma para ese momento. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó un poco a la altura de Kagura y sin darle chance de que se alejara, decidió besarla en la mejilla, ocasionando que la chica de ojos azules se sonrojara fuertemente e intentara golpearla y que las chicas que anteriormente los estaban observando soltaran un grito de sorpresa.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —exclamó Kagura limpiándose frenéticamente su mejilla.

—Sólo me dieron ganas —se encogió de hombros—. Y además, quería deshacerme de unas acosadoras —agregó con simpleza.

—¡No creas que puedes usarme como un juguete!

—¿Oh? ¿Acaso lastimé tus sentimientos? —fingió lástima.

—¡Claro que no! —le encestó una patada que él fácilmente esquivó.

Así siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que se cansaron.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un día libre? —masculló ella sentándose en una banca.

—No, jamás.

—Eres insoportable...

—Pero aun así te gusto ¿no?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Acaso la golpiza de mi hermano te dejó mal la cabeza?

—No, simplemente eres muy obvia; y esta historia también...

—Mira, que seamos los protagonistas no significa que vayamos a ser algo —dijo amenazante.

—¿Segura? —arqueó una ceja.

—¡No comiences con tus juegos mentales! —soltó un gruñido.

—Al menos tenemos que hacer algo romántico ¿sabes? Así aumentamos los lectores.

—No me importa.

—Tampoco te pediré que me beses o algo por el estilo, un sólo baile alrededor de la fogata será lo suficientemente cliché. O incluso ir a ver los fuegos artificiales nosotros dos.

—¿Habrán fuegos artificiales?

—No sé, supongo.

—No creo que los maestros nos dejen, es muy peligroso que lo utilicemos nosotros.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —ambos pusieron un gesto pensativo.

—Supongo que un baile no estaría mal —murmuró cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso la china quiere saber que se siente ser una chica normal por primera vez en su vida?

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio —masculló entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Segura que no es amor?

—Totalmente —asintió.

—Entonces, vamos, te haré cambiar de opinión —la tomó de la muñeca para hacerla levantar de su silla.

Ella simplemente se dejó llevar, ¿por qué lo había dicho? Eso era un total misterio para ella, pero muy dentro de su ser, posiblemente quería saber que se sentía no rechazar tanto al castaño; o la otra opción era que alguien puso esas palabras en su boca, alguien que sólo quería verla sufrir...

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener experiencia alguna en lo que se refería a un baile normal, así que simplemente improvisaron usando todos los movimientos de combate que sabían pero sin llegar a lastimarse, bueno, no tanto como lo hacían con sus peleas usuales. Sin embargo, no pudo negar que realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, olvidándose totalmente en ese momento de todo lo que los rodeaba. Parecían tener una atracción magnética que impedía apartar su mirada. Era un sentimiento electrizante y al mismo tiempo adictivo. Por un momento ya no pensaron en sus diferencias, ni en su orgullo, sólo en ese momento.

Al final de la coreografía, ambos lanzaron sus puños pero esta vez totalmente en serio, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo ante la fuerza del golpe.

—¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?! —exclamó Kagura sobando su mejilla.

—Porque tú me ibas a golpear.

—No lo iba a hacer, tú fuiste él que tenía esa mirada asesina.

—Tsk, que molestia —apartó su mirada, ignorándola.

—No me ignores cuando tú has comenzado todo esto —replicó levántandose de un salto.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no fui quien te invitó a bailar.

—De todas formas lo sugeriste —se cruzó de brazos.

Y así continuaron la pelea verbal, ganándose la atención de todos por unos momentos para luego ser ignorados, ya se habían acostumbrado demasiado a esas disputas como para reaccionar de la misma manera siempre. De igual manera, los dos terminaron cansándose ya que ni siquiera sabían por qué discutían en primer lugar, así que simplemente se fueron a sentar en algún otro lugar para tomar algo y disfrutar del escenario; y esto consistía simplemente en hacerles bromas desde lejos a cualquier desafortunado. Kagura todavía se preguntaba que tantas cosas malvadas podía sacar Sougo de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero no podía negar que había sido divertido.

Luego de un rato, habían decidido irse a casa.

—Ahora tengo mucho material para burlarme de Shinpachi durante meses —comentó Kagura soltando una risa.

—Si hubiera apuntado mejor, posiblemente habríamos quemado a alguien en la fogata.

—No pensé que querías llegar tan lejos —murmuró algo sorprendida—, pero hubiera sido excelente.

—¿Sabes? Me parece sorprendente que no estemos discutiendo en este momento —comentó Sougo.

—Bueno, debo admitir que no es tan malo pasar tiempo contigo como creí —hizo un puchero apartando su mirada.

—No te sientas avergonzada, es normal que sientas que te enamoras un poco más de mí —dijo con mucha confianza.

—Ja, sí claro —bufó por lo bajo.

Siguieron caminando en un agradable silencio, o por lo menos así era para Sougo, realmente era raro tener unos momentos tranquilos con su «rival». Aunque para Kagura era todo lo contrario, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa y hasta algo ansiosa, ¿acaso esperando que esta noche terminara algo diferente? No, era imposible, seguramente se debía a que no estaban discutiendo que se sentía tan raro, o ¿acaso sería algo más?

«Oh vamos Kagura, es imposible que sientas algo por ese sádico» intentó convencerse a sí misma.

«Aunque, realmente su presencia no me incomoda tanto como quiero pensar» quería cachetearse en ese momento por aquella frase. Oh vamos, era imposible, eran rivales desde el mismo día en el cual se conocieron, nada cambiaría eso, ¿o no? Rayos, odiaba sentirse tan confundida con respecto a una persona, sus sentimientos usualmente eran simples: o le agradaba o no le agradaba. Pero con Okita, las cosas no eran tan sencillas, había momentos donde realmente era insoportable y unos minutos después parecía ser alguien en quien podía contarle todo.

¿Acaso si era un gusto cómo todos habían insinuado?

—Oye, China, ya llegamos —avisó golpeándola en la frente.

—¿Qué? —le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaban frente a su casa—. Oh claro —debía dejar de distraerse por esas ideas estúpidas...

—Ya tienes todo un fin de semana para dormir, no lo hagas en plena calle.

—Oye —pronunció cuando el castaño le dio la espalda—. Realmente creo que no te odio tanto como pienso... —bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. Sougo tuvo que contenerse de decir un comentario ofensivo, que Kagura estuviera así era realmente raro, ¿acaso esa pequeña charla la había ayudado a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos?—. Es más, creo que es todo lo contrario —hizo otra tortuosa pausa—. Creo que has llegado al punto donde puedo llamarte mi amigo —finalizó soltando un suspiro.

—¿Un amigo? —arqueó una ceja confundido, este giro de trama no le gustaba para nada.

—Sí, a mí también me costó mucho aceptarlo, pero creo que eso explica mucho —afirmó totalmente segura—. Bueno, nos vemos algún día, idiota —se despidió para luego dirigirse a su hogar.

Una vez que la chica desapareció de su vista, el castaño sólo pudo golpear su frente con su mano para luego pensar en voz alta: «Esa chica es mucho más idiota de lo que aparenta».

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora que ya estoy más libre espero venir con una actualización pronto, pero no prometo nada 8D**

 **Para terminar estas notas, quiero avisar que estoy haciendo un sorteo en mi página de facebook por si están interesados en participar uwu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

 **Nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora, pensé que las vacaciones ayudarían pero sólo me hicieron más vaga ;vvvv;**

 **Aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco más largo que el anterior y con un poco más de ¿historia? Sí se puede decir xD**

 **Espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

 _ **La Sangres es más Espesa que el Agua**_

Kagura había llegado a casa con una gran sonrisa, un largo fin de semana le esperaba y lo iba a aprovechar durmiendo lo máximo posible. Saludó a Gintoki y a Sadaharu ─quien había crecido bastante, por cierto─ antes de irse a cambiar para tener su cena. Había sido un día cansador y necesitaba recuperar sus energías con comida.

—Kagura, me llegó una carta para ti —avisó su tutor entregándole un sobre.

—Ahora lo leo —dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Entre más rápido mejor, creo que es importante.

—¿Acaso estabas husmeando? —lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—« _La curiosidad mató al gato_ ».

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Nada, simplemente que soy curioso y eso es todo.

—Entonces ¿por qué tiene que morir el gato?

—¿Acaso es mi culpa que así diga el dicho?

—Es tu culpa por usarlo sin saber que significa.

—Los niños no entienden —soltó un suspiro poniendo una mano en su frente—. En fin, léela mientras te sirvo la cena.

Kagura refunfuñó pero de todas formas se sentó en algún sillón de la sala para luego abrir el sobre.

« _Hola mi querida hija._

 _Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, espero que te esté yendo bien y que ese hombre te esté cuidando bien o si no... cortaré su*****._

 _Por fin he terminado un trabajo muy importante, así que te escribo desde la India para avisarte que dentro de unos días iré a visitarte para hablarte de algo muy especial._

 _Con cariño, tu padre_ »

—Gin-chan, ¿no había nada más interesante para mí? —preguntó Kagura rebuscando en el sobre algo como dinero, mejor dicho, esperaba que le mandara dinero, pero al ver que no había nada, lo tiró por ahí.

—No, era la único —respondió Gintoki dejando los platos en el pequeño comedor.

—Ese calvo —masculló por lo bajo yendo al comedor para iniciar su cena.

—Deberías volver con él.

—No lo haré.

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que querías reunir a tu familia de nuevo ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sirve de nada volver si voy a estar sola de todas formas —habló con la boca llena.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? Seguramente tu viejo intentará llevarte nuevamente a casa.

—Gin-chan, yo tengo todo bajo control. No te preocupes —dijo con suma confianza. El adulto simplemente suspiró, ya se preocuparía cuando de verdad aparecieran los problemas.

* * *

—¡Kagura! —un adulto de aproximadamente 40 años se abalanzó hacía la mencionada abrazándola con fuerza.

—Papá, ya detente —intentó zafarse de su agarre.

—¿Acaso te avergüenza que tu padre te abrace? —preguntó con tristeza.

—No, simplemente es molesto —respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Y si te digo que te gastaré un gran pastel de melón?

—¡Papi! —lo abrazó con fuerza ante la noticia. Realmente era fácil de engañar.

—¿Alguien dijo pastel de melón? —murmuró Gintoki despertándose totalmente.

Así es como Kagura salió con los dos adultos para su mala suerte, hubiera invitado a Shinpachi también, burlarse de él la ayudaba mucho para entretenerse, pero el chico de anteojos se encontraba en un trabajo de medio tiempo. Le daba una semana como máximo antes de que lo despidieran.

—¿La has estado cuidando bien? —comenzó a preguntar el cazarrecompensas.

—Se puede decir —contesto con aburrimiento el hombre de cabello plateado.

—¿Cómo le va en la escuela?

—Supongo que puede graduarse.

—¿Y su vida amorosa?

—¿Tiene vida amorosa?

—¿Tengo vida amorosa? —secundó Kagura.

—Estás en tu último año, es normal que las chicas comiencen a buscar noviazgo ¿no?

—Recordemos que tu hija no es muy normal que digamos...

—Es verdad, ella es una Yato, no es como cualquiera. El hombre que elija debe ser digno y no un cualquiera —asintió con una sonrisa imaginándose a su yerno perfecto.

«Más me vale no hablarle de Souchiro-kun o si no sería capaz de hasta quedarse con nosotros» pensó Gintoki con molestia.

Finalmente los tres llegaron a una repostería, donde Kagura y Gintoki no se contuvieron para pedir sus respectivos postres. Sí, eran unos malditos aprovechados.

—Realmente estaba preocupado, desde ese día que escapaste de casa pensé que me daría un infarto —comenzó a decir el calvo.

—Sólo te diste cuenta que escapé tres días después —comentó ella con la boca llena.

—Estaba en un trabajo —replicó.

—Señorita, otro pastel de fresa, por favor —pidió Gintoki.

—¿Has pensando en regresar a casa? —preguntó Kankou empleando un tono más serio.

—No —respondió tajante.

—Tu padre se siente muy solo en casa —dijo con falsas lágrimas.

—Sigue siendo un «no» —pasaron unos segundos en total silencio—. Además, sería problemático cambiarse ahora de escuela, arruinarías mi último año escolar.

—Entonces ¿cuándo termines la escuela volverás a casa?

—No sé, tendría que pensarlo —murmuró enfocándose en el próximo pastel que venía.

—Realmente no lo hará —murmuró Gintoki.

—¡No lo digas! —exclamó Kankou.

—Sólo digo —se encogió de hombros sin querer agregar nada más.

—Por cierto, sé que es inútil preguntar pero ¿te has encontrado con Kamui? —preguntó nuevamente con un semblante serio.

—Sí —respondió con simpleza.

—¡¿En serio?! He estado buscando a ese mocoso por meses. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Simplemente vino a mi escuela. No sé que por qué lo hizo a decir verdad, cuando le pregunté no me dijo nada. Y luego comenzamos a pelear... —puso un gesto pensativo intentando recordar algo más.

—En parte es bueno, eso significa que seguramente sí quiera regresar a casa —se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Oh, y luego tuvo una pelea con un compañero de clases.

—¿De nuevo? —puso una mano en su frente—. Ese niño es peor que yo cuando era joven.

—Cosechas lo que siembras —comentó Gintoki.

—Pero los coseché con amor —contestó el calvo.

—Oh, entonces sólo tienes mala suerte —concluyó como si nada.

Terminaron de comer, así que los tres salieron de ahí. Dos totalmente satisfechos, mientras que el tercero se preguntaba sí no se había quedado pobre.

En el camino, Kankou comenzó a contarle a Kagura sobre las distintas misiones que había realizado en estos últimos meses, desde las más peligrosas, hasta las más simples. Kagura lo escuchaba con atención como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Cualquiera al verlos así diría que ellos dos realmente eran bastante cercanos y jamás pensarían que ella se escapó de casa hace unos meses atrás.

Llegaron nuevamente a casa, y Kagura se quedó hablando con Tae y Shinpachi quienes había regresado de sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras tanto, los dos adultos se quedaron algo apartados de ahí.

—Entonces ¿es verdad que estás buscando a Kamui? —preguntó de repente a Gintoki.

—Sí, realmente no es tan difícil encontrarlo, el problema es hablar con él —contestó el cazarrecompensas.

—A veces no hay necesidad de palabras, un par de golpes y ese niñato conocerá su lugar.

—¡Ja! Eso suena a como resolvemos los problemas en mi familia —sonrió—. Pero, sé lo terco que ese chico puede ser y aun si lo venzo en una pelea, seguramente se escapara de nuevo. Perder a una madre no es fácil, y él está intentando afrontar a su manera —soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Nunca es fácil, pero es mejor afrontarlo en familia que solos ¿no crees?

—Por eso quiero traerlos a casa de nuevo...

Ambos adultos vieron interrumpida su conversación ante los gritos de Kagura. Gintoki negó con la cabeza al ver la razón de su enfado: Sougo había llegado, y en un muy mal momento a su parecer...

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó con cierto enojo al ver a su hija siendo molestada.

—Sólo es un compañero de clases —respondió para acto seguido ver como Kagura lo pateaba—. Bueno, tal vez no se lleven muy bien...

Okita ignoró totalmente el golpe de Kagura, prestándole atención a la persona que se encontraba junto a su profesor.

—Oh, jefe, no sabía que estaba en deudas —comentó Okita.

—¿En deudas? —el profesor lo miró algo confundido.

—Sí, o si no ¿por qué estaría ese cobrador? —respondió señalando a Kankou. Muy mala señal y mal momento para comenzar con las bromas.

—¿Cobrador? Disculpe joven, pero no debería juzgar a simple vista —lo regañó el cazarrecompensas, no quería admitir que lo indignaba ser reducido a un simple cobrador.

—Es muy difícil hacer eso cuando está vestido de esa manera —apuntó Sougo. El padre de Kagura estaba con un traje, su típica maleta y esas gafas que usaba no ayudaban para nada. Más que un cazarrecompensas más bien parecía alguien que trabajaba en oficinas.

Kankou simplemente no dijo nada más, pensando seriamente de cambiar de vestuario para cuando viniera de visita.

—Él no es mi cobrador —comenzó a decir Gintoki—. Es el padre de Kagura —aclaró.

Sougo al ser una persona que podía mantener una perfecta «poker face», muchas veces no se sabía que pensaba o planeaba, haciendo realmente dramáticos los momentos cuando pasaba a su personalidad más sádica. Así que, aunque no hubiera mostrado sorpresa y más bien parecía que le daba totalmente igual ese hecho, realmente aquella noticia lo había sorprendido un poco. Si el padre de ella se encontraba en la ciudad ¿por qué estaba viviendo con Gintoki? Era en estos momentos donde se preguntaba cuántos capítulos faltarían antes de que revelaran más el pasado de Kagura.

Antes de poder agregar algo más, Kagura lo golpeó por la espalda alegando que la estaba ignorando, y luego de unas cuantas burlas por parte del castaño, decidieron pelear, con Tae y Shinpachi como testigos.

—Ibas a decirme algo más ¿cierto? —intuyó Gintoki.

—Sí... —el gesto del Yato se ensombreció—. No sólo estoy buscando a Kamui para hablar con él, también es muy posible que lo manden a un reformatorio —confesó.

—¿No sería mejor? Los niños deben aprender su lugar.

—En parte tienes razón, pero a la vez es preocupante, ya que no se mandan a los mocosos a un reformatorio por nada en la mayoría de los casos. Y tomando en cuenta que ahora ese mocoso está algo descontrolado, cabe la posibilidad de que se esté introduciendo en esa clase de mundo que todo padre quiere evitar para sus hijos —soltó un suspiro—. Además, si lo mandan al reformatorio dentro de poco lo mandarían a la cárcel...

—Un momento, ¿cuantos años tiene? —inquirió algo confundido. Una vez que escuchó la respuesta abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Cómo es posible qué un tipo como él siga estudiando?!

—Bueno, es expulsado muy seguido debido a que siempre se mete en problemas... —admitió con cierta incomodidad.

Gintoki soltó un suspiro sin querer agregar nada más, esa familia era demasiado problemática a decir verdad. Sacó un dulce de su bolsillo para comenzar a comerlo mientras observaba como la pelea iba acabando.

—Ese chico no me agrada —masculló Kankou.

—Tu hija le da muchas palizas a él, así que no te preocupes.

—No es por eso, ya de por sí sé que Kagura sería capaz de vencerlo —dijo con cierto orgullo paternal—. Sólo que son demasiado cercanos, ¿acaso me estaba mintiendo sobre qué no tenía a nadie que le interesara?

—Ya sabes que los niños de hoy en día le ocultan muchas cosas a sus padres —se encogió de hombros como si el tema no le importara.

—¿Por qué parece que están teniendo una conversación secreta? —interrumpió Kagura de repente. A este punto, los hermanos Shimura se habían ido para no tener que participar más en su estúpida discusión.

—Tal vez porque así es —contestó el albino.

—No era nada importante, cariño —Kankou le dedicó una sonrisa—. Ya es hora de que me vaya, tengo que organizar algunas cosas del trabajo. Intentaré visitarlos más seguido.

—Deberías acompañar a tu padre hasta la estación —sugirió Gintoki.

—Pero queda bastante lejos —se quejó ella.

—Deja de ser tan perezosa, y actúa como una buena hija.

—Agh, te odio Gin-chan —masculló ella alcanzando a su padre a regañadientes.

—Oh, vaya jefe, no sabía que tu nuevo trabajo era unir familias destruidas —mencionó Okita.

—¿No es hora de qué te vayas a casa?

—Estoy aburrido así que vine a molestar.

—Tu objeto de burla ya se fue —apuntó el adulto.

—Pero volverá —respondió como si nada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Gintoki decidió entrar a su apartamento de una vez por todas, Sougo lo siguió de cerca y saludó a Sadaharu una vez que entró para luego comenzar a jugar con él.

—¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar sobre el padre de Kagura? —preguntó el profesor mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—No sé, ¿tal vez porque es tu interés amoroso y quieres saber más de ella?

—Sólo me sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego fue normal, ya se me fue la curiosidad —ambos se quedaron nuevamente en silencio—. A menos que sea realmente necesario hablarme de la historia para que este capítulo tenga mucho más material.

—Si no te cuento nada, esto terminará siendo más corto de lo esperado.

—Bueno, entonces vamos a los flashback de una vez —asintió el sádico.

—Supongo que ya sabes un poco la situación de su familia ¿no? Su madre murió hace unos años, ocasionando que Kamui se distanciara de ellos y el padre de Kagura se refugiara más en el trabajo. Kagura en ese tiempo sólo era una niña (bueno, todavía lo es), así que no estaba muy segura de qué hacer. Todo empeoró cuando Kamui se fugó de casa —se tomó un momento antes de continuar—. Ya sabes lo terca que es Kagura, así que ella en vano intentaba traerlo de vuelta ganándose muchos problemas y metiéndose con personas que no debería —soltó un suspiro ante esto.

—Eso explica porque su lenguaje no es el de una chica normal.

—Exacto. Así que, prosiguiendo con la historia, ella en un momento de ira igualmente decidió huir de casa...

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _P.O.V Gintoki_

La noche había llegado y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa, tomar algo de dinero, y salir a un bar cualquiera para tomarme un buen trago de alcohol. No sé lo que pasó por mi mente al aceptar ser un profesor, sé que mis enseñanzas son la mejor del mundo, pero, tampoco creo que muchos sean capaz de entenderlas. Ah, Gin-chan será incomprendido toda su vida.

Iba en mi motocicleta ya que realmente tenía mucha pereza de caminar. Sé que los adultos de hoy en día tenían que cuidarse para llegar lo más viejo que puedan, pero, realmente me da igual. Sigo luciendo joven y eso es lo que importa; por ahora.

Sin embargo, al parecer mi suerte no era la mejor ese día, porque justo cuando el semáforo se pone en verde, una chica cualquiera pasa al frente mío como si nada, si no hubieran sido por mis grandes reflejos, un gran accidente hubiera pasado. De todas formas, eso no evitó que yo cayera de mi moto.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes cuándo pasar la calle?!

—No estaba prestando atención —contestó con cierta rebeldía. También había caído al suelo, seguramente de la impresión.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieres morir joven? —por suerte, a esta hora la calle era bastante solitaria o seguramente otro conductor se hubiera unido a la discusión.

La chica simplemente no dijo nada y salió corriendo.

—Esta generación de hoy en día —murmuré antes de subirme de nuevo a mi vehículo e irme de ahí. Nada me arruinaría esta noche de viernes.

Al final regresé a casa, me quité el estúpido traje de profesor, el cual la anciana me había obligado a usar ya que «debía dar ejemplo a los niños», si claro, como si a un estudiante de esa escuela le interesara el vestuario que usamos, si hasta uno de los profesores parece ser un maldito yakuza.

Salí de casa caminando, no sabía si llamar al «policía mayonesa» para que me invitara los tragos, pero seguramente estaría ocupado trabajando. Bueno, supongo que tendré que reunirme con los mismos borrachos de siempre.

En mi camino al bar que frecuentaba, vi a esa misma chica en un callejón, pero decidí ignorarla, sus problemas no deberían importarme. Sí, muchos chicos escapaban de casa así que no debería preocuparme, sólo estaba en su faceta rebelde, nada más, seguramente se asustaría al ver al primer hombre malo y saldría corriendo directamente a los brazos de su madre.

—Oye pequeña, no deberías estar en un sitio como este —escuché decir a un extraño chico. Sí, ya pronto se iría asustada.

—¿Por qué no? No veo que sea de la propiedad de alguien —¿qué carajos estaba haciendo esa mocosa? ¿Acaso quiere morir?

—Realmente no eres de por aquí ¿cierto? Cualquiera sabe que esta es mi zona —oh mierda, y justo tenía que toparse con ese tipo de idiotas peligrosos...

—No veo tu nombre por aquí —no sé quien es más idiota, si esa chica o el imbécil que tenía enfrente.

No tengo idea por qué, pero simplemente me interpuse entre ambos como si nada.

—Oh, así que estabas, niña ingrata —comencé a decir ante la mirada de confusión de esos dos.

—¿Quién...? —le tapé la boca antes de que pudiera arruinarme el teatro.

—Disculpe, mi hija es bastante desobediente —volví a decir con una sonrisa fingida.

—No me importa, definitivamente debería enseñarle algo de moda... —no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió una patada en la cara. No sé cuando, pero de un momento a otro aquella mocosa había logrado zafarse de mi agarre.

—Oh, lo siento, pensé que era una mosca.

¿Qué carajos era esta mocosa? No todas las chicas podían golpear a una falso intento de gángster como si nada. Ni siquiera necesitaba mi ayuda en primer lugar.

El chico literalmente había quedado fuera de combate.

—Anciano, no sé si quería lucir genial, pero no lo logró, así que ya puede irse —vaya boca que tenía esa chica.

—Listo, nunca más vuelvo a ser buena persona en esta vida —justo cuando dije eso, el estómago de la chica rugió.

...

—Veo que trajiste a alguien interesante —comentó aquel borracho inútil con quien me solía juntar. Si no me equivocaba, creo que era Hasegawa.

—No la traje, ella me obligó a alimentarla —Hace unos 5 minutos atrás casi me parte el cuello porque la iba a dejar «abandonada a su suerte»—. Y ahora me dejará pobre —me sorprendía cuanto podía comer.

—¿Es una estudiante?

—No, una chica que encontré en la calle.

—Oye, no deberías hacer cosas ilegales —me miró de forma extraña como si fuera algún secuestrador.

—¡No estoy haciendo nada ilegal! Literalmente esta chica me estaba amenazando. Ella es la que está haciendo cosas ilegales aquí.

—¿Seguro? La veo bastante inocente.

—No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada. Por ejemplo, Katsura. Cualquiera piensa que sería alguien serio, pero no, es un idiota más.

La chica siguió pidiendo comida como si todo fuera gratis (bueno, al menos para ella si lo era). Lo peor de todo es que tuve que tomar sake del idiota con gafas de sol al lado mío . Hubiera invitado al amante de la mayonesa, así hubiera ahorrado otro poco.

—Ahora vete a tu casa niñata —dije de una vez. Ya me daba igual si se metía con una pandilla, se notaba que podía defenderse sola.

—Pero no tengo casa...

—No te creo.

—Bueno, tenía una casa —apartó la mirada sin saber que decir.

—Oh vamos, si estás escapando por capricho ve a disculparte a tu mami y ya —ya me estaba cansando de esto, si quería historias dramáticas tenía mi novela de las 3.

—No tengo... —bajó la mirada. Oh genial, ahora una chica que intenta escapar de un pasado trágico, ¿acaso mi noche no podía ser más arruinada?

—¿Padre?

—Está afuera de la ciudad.

—¿Y no crees que él se va a preocupar si no te ve cuándo llegue a casa?

—No creo que le importe —me dio la espalda—. Además, vine a buscar a alguien, así que, no te metas. Anciano —se volteó nuevamente sacando la lengua, y justo cuando se iba a ir corriendo, varias gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo.

* * *

Realmente nunca pensé que traería a una chica a su casa, pero esto no era como en mis películas «maduras», había una mocosa que a duras penas soportaba; mejor dicho, ni soportaba.

—Espero que no me vayas a hacer algo. Mami me dijo que no debía seguir extraños —comenzó a decir ella con cierta molestia mientras se secaba con una toalla.

—Este extraño te acaba de pagar la comida.

—¿Ahora me vas a extorsionar? Sabía que debía llamar a la policía —se abrazó a sí misma fingiendo terror.

—¡No te haré nada! —además de no querer ir a la cárcel, realmente no me atraían las mocosas.

—Eso dicen todos antes de hacer algo malo.

—Bueno, si tanto desconfías, sal de mi casa.

—No quiero, está lloviendo.

—¡¿Qué quieres entonces?! —por esta razón nunca quise hijos.

—Sólo quedarme aquí, por lo menos una noche. Ya mañana veré si regreso a mi hogar.

 _Fin Flashback/ P.O.V Gintoki._

—Y luego un día se volvió una semana, una semana dos, y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya tenía todo su ropa aquí —soltó un suspiro, hasta recordar le traía migraña—. Incluso el padre de ella vino a hablar conmigo, y como ya la había inscrito a la escuela, literalmente me dejó la custodia de ella durante este año; aunque, algunas veces intentó convencerla para que ella volviera a casa, pero sin mucho resultado —su rostro parecía decir que tenía un dolor de cabeza en este momento.

—Bueno, con eso ya tenemos la mitad de la historia —comentó Sougo jugando con Sadaharu—. Y supongo que eso me da una nueva idea de qué tengo que hacer ¿no? Ayudar a la protagonista con sus problemas familiares para que finalmente se enamoré de mí.

—Supongo que sí —dijo algo inseguro—. ¿A donde vas? —inquirió arqueando una ceja al ver como se dirigía al pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Oh, vine a poner unas chinches en la cama de ella. Así, no podrá dormir por mi culpa —dijo esto último como si de una frase de ligue se tratara, aunque la sonrisa sádica que empleaba no ayudaba de nada.

—Mientras no pongas nada en mi cama, no me quejaré —de todas formas revisaría bien su cama antes de irse a dormir.

Unas cuantas horas después, el cielo ya se había oscurecido totalmente dándole espacio al brillo de las estrellas y que la tranquilidad diera lugar en ese vecindario. Claro, todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque el grito de una chica resonó en todo el vecindario arruinando tal ambiente tan calmado.

—¡¿Qué carajos hay en mi cama?!

—¡Cállate! ¡¿No ves que intento dormir?!

—¡Tú duermes todo el día, no te quejes!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pero la noche es un lugar sagrado para descansar, no hables de cosas que no sabes jovencita.

—Pero incluso duermes en clase.

—Ese es otro asunto.

—¡Gin-chan!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Hay bichos en mi cama!

—¿Y qué?

—¡Agh! Eres el peor tutor del mundo, te odio.

—¡Yo tampoco estoy feliz con el puesto!

—¡Gin-san! ¡Kagura-chan! ¡Están molestando a los vecinos!

—¡Oh! ¡Miren, llegó el tipo de las gafas a poner el orden! —exclamó Kagura con sarcasmo.

—¡¿No ves que estamos teniendo una discusión apropiada?!

—¡Sólo veo que gritan cosas sin sentido!

—¡Tú también estás gritando! —exclamaron ambos.

—Chicos, creo que no están dejando dormir a los vecinos —la «amable» voz de Tae apareció de repente y los tres se quedaron callados al mismo tiempo.

Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fueron unos gritos de terror.

Aunque a nadie le importó ya que las siguientes horas volvieron a ser una calma total.

* * *

—China, ¿por qué tú cara está más fea de lo normal? —preguntó Sougo como si nada.

—Cállate, no estoy de humor —murmuró.

—Nunca estás de humor.

—Por lo menos no cuando apareces frente a mí.

—Que bueno ver que soy capaz de causar esos sentimientos en ti.

—¿Es bueno qué te odie?

—Eso significa que piensas muchas veces en mí —le guiñó el ojo, ocasionando que ella sintiera ganas de vomitar.

—¡Agh! Te odio.

—Se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso —masculló apartando la mirada.

—Seguramente caíste bajo mis encantos.

—Podría ser que pasar tanto tiempo contigo me está afectado la cabeza.

—Creo que eso se llama «amor» —ante esta palabra, Kagura se giró a verlo totalmente en shock.

—¡No! No, no, no, no... —tapó sus orejas mientras ponía su cara en la mesa. No quería verlo ni oírlo, sólo ocasionaría que se cansara más y no pudiera soportar ni siquiera la primera clase—. Mejor me voy a hablar con Tama...

—Es raro.

—Me parece más raro que hable más contigo que con cualquier otro del salón.

—¿Qué más puedes pedir en una historia de romance?

—¡No es de romance! —luego de decir eso se dirigió hacia su amiga de verdosa cabellera.

—Oh, es una sorpresa verla cerca de mi asiento —comentó Tama al verla.

—No digas eso —contestó Kagura.

—Que yo recuerde, desde el capítulo número 2, no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

—¿Qué hay de los momentos detrás de escena?

—Eso no ayuda a mi popularidad...

—Pensé que no te importaba eso —dijo algo sorprendida.

—Bueno, hay muchas diferencias cuando se pasa de la serie original a una historia escrita por un fan. Seguramente mi personalidad sufrió un ligero cambio por eso... —analizó con la misma cara indiferente de siempre.

—Supongo que yo también pasé por lo mismo —soltó un suspiro.

Ambas se quedaron hablando un rato, luego, Tae igualmente se les unió al igual que Kyuubei quien simplemente quería estar al lado de la castaña.

—Es raro que no estés con Sougo —comentó Tae.

—No es como si fuera obligación estar con él todo el tiempo —masculló ella. ¿Acaso siempre iban a sacar el tema de Sougo?

—Debo admitir que es un gran espadachín —asintió Kyuubei cruzándose de brazos.

—Además parecen entenderse bien —añadió Tama.

—¿Acaso quieren que salga con ese sádico?

—Sí —respondió Tae.

—Posiblemente —asintió Tama.

—Me da igual —la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué siempre están los amigos que sólo sirven para emparejar? —maldijo por lo bajo.

—Porque ese es nuestro objetivo en esta historia —respondió con una sonrisa la castaña.

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —murmuró con aburrimiento.

—No te preocupes, no haríamos ningún plan estúpido para emparejarlos —mencionó con una sonrisa, nada gentil por cierto.

—Supongo que les creeré —en ese momento, el profesor llegó al salón y todas tuvieron que dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos.

—Claro que haremos un plan para que estén juntos —murmuró la castaña con malicia a sus dos compañeras antes de ir a su asiento.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad en la escuela, los profesores como siempre hacían su mayor esfuerzo para no rendirse de seguir dictando las clases y no querer suicidarse en ese instante. Como siempre, Tsukuyo era quien más imponía el orden lanzando cualquier marcador o borrador que tuviera a su alcance a cualquier alumno quien quisiera perturbar el orden.

—Gin-chan, me he dado cuenta que eres un caso perdido —comentó de repente mientras lo molestaba durante la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó con cierto estrés el albino.

—Bueno, aunque tengas una mujer tan responsable como Tsukki, no cambias —respondió con decepción.

—¡N-no estamos juntos! —exclamó totalmente avergonzada la rubia.

—Tienes razón, ¿quién saldría con una mujer que se vuelve una bestia cuando bebe? —dicho esto, recibió un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

—En fin —aclaró un poco su garganta—, yo no saldría con un tipo que no tiene metas en la vida —finalizó ella antes de volver a su trabajo.

Después de obtener el dinero por parte de su tutor ─la única razón por la cual lo había visitado─, decidió ir a la cafetería a conseguir su almuerzo. Por suerte, Hisashi le había guardado un lugar en la fila, así que no tuvo que esperar tanto como había pensado. Hablaron un rato en la fila hasta que finalmente salieron ambos de ahí.

—Entonces, Tae-chan, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Kyubei totalmente confundida, no entendía porque se ocultaban detrás de una pared como esos acosadores.

—Vamos a intentar poner a esos dos en situaciones románticas, para que así se den cuenta que se aman.

—¿No deberíamos deja que con el tiempo se den cuenta? —inquirió Tama.

—No, eso es aburrido —respondió Tae—. Además, ¿no merecemos algo de protagonismo?

—Merecemos hasta nuestra propia serie —contestó la pelinegra.

—Bueno, supongo que mientras sea por la felicidad de Kagura, podríamos hacerlo —apoyó Tama.

Así las tres chicas decidieron comenzar su misión de cupido ya que se encontraban muy aburridas como para hacer otra cosa útil.

Primero, Tae y Kyuubei comenzaron a seguir a Kagura quien charlaba felizmente con Hisashi, mientras que Tama intentaba buscar a Sougo. La primera idea era que ambos tuvieran un almuerzo juntos, y si Sougo se sentía celoso, aun mejor.

—Okita-san, Kagura lo necesita ahora mismo —avisó Tama como si nada, realmente no se le ocurría nada mejor.

—¿La China? —Tama asintió—. ¿Quién siempre dice que desaparezca de su vida? —volvió a asentir—. ¿La persona qué quiere asesinarme en cada momento? —nuevamente asintió—. ¿Para qué me necesitaría?

—Dijo que era urgente, y creo que tiene que ver con comida —mintió tan rápido como pudo.

Sougo arqueó una ceja, era obvio que esa mentira no lo había convencido. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez fue un milagro o un acto de bondad ─o lo contrario─ por lo cual decidió ir, aun sin saber donde se encontraba exactamente.

* * *

—Oye China —la llamó a lo lejos al verla con Hisashi.

—¿Qué quieres? —rápidamente cambió su expresión.

—Nada, sólo me enteré de que tenías algo de hambre —Kagura arqueó una ceja confundida recibiendo en sus manos una especie de pan—. Míralo como muestra de mi amistad —dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

—Vaya, parece que Okita-kun se ha vuelto un poco más amable ¿no lo crees? —comentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Puede que sí... —murmuró algo confundida revisando el pan recibido.

Aunque claro, ella fue muy idiota al confiar tan fácilmente en ese idiota, muchas veces tenía que entender que las personas no cambiaban tan fácilmente. ¿Por qué decía esto? Oh, eso se debía a algo que debió esperarse: una broma.

—¡Sensei! —gritó en medio de la clase con la cara totalmente roja.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó con aburrimiento Gintoki.

—¡Necesito ir al baño!

—¿No puedes esperar?

—¡No! ¡Me arde la boca! ¡Este tipo me puso una trampa! —señaló a Sougo, al final, el pan que le había regalado tenía un montón de picante por dentro.

—¿Y? Me da igual sus juegos infantiles.

—¡Gin-chan! Deberías apoyarme —reprochó ella—. ¡Agh! No importa —y sin decir más, se fue corriendo hasta el baño a pesar de las replicas de su profesor.

—Souichiro-kun, por favor haz bromas que no interrumpan las clases. Gracias —dicho esto, decidió continuar con su clase como si nada.

Kagura, mientras tanto, se encontraba corriendo como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera. ¡Jamás volvería a aceptar algo de ese maldito sádico! Se notaba que sólo la quería hacer sufrir, pero se aseguraría de vengarse de alguna manera u otra, pero ahora, lo más importante era encontrar algo de agua...

* * *

—¡Tú! —Kagura lo señaló cuando terminó la clase.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con aburrimiento el castaño.

—¡Por tu culpa tuve que pasar vergüenza en la clase! Y yo pensando que ya habías cambiado para bien —fingió tristeza al decir esto último.

—¿No te estarás volviendo loca?

—Tú serías el loco aquí —replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Whoa, que miedo, la china está enojada —mencionó con indiferencia mientras recogía sus cosas.

—Ya verás cuando te parta la cara —hizo sonar sus nudillos.

—Ajá —y sin más, comenzó a salir del salón.

—¡No me ignores! —exclamó ella recogiendo con rapidez sus cosas para luego comenzar a seguirlo.

En ese mismo salón, tres chicas miraban la escena con sumo interés.

—Parece que las cosas no fueron tan bien como pensábamos —murmuró Kyuubei.

—Para mí van excelentes —mencionó Tae con una sonrisa.

—¿Segura? Porque mis cálculos dicen que ellos siguen igual que siempre —dijo Tama algo confundida.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? —se preguntó Shinpachi con aburrimiento.

—Eres amigo de Kagura-chan, debes ser útil en cualquier momento —respondió su hermana.

—O tal vez seguir siendo el típico personaje que nunca resalta —comentó Tama.

—Gracias chicas —masculló el castaño sin muchas ganas de seguir ahí.

—En fin, como decía, es posible que ambos se vayan a casa juntos —prosiguió Tae ignorando las quejas de su hermano.

—¿Entonces...? —preguntó Kyuubei.

—Sólo síganme —se fueron del salón dirigiéndose al club de teatro.

Mientras tanto, en la salida de la escuela, Kagura y Sougo todavía mantenían una discusión verbal que continuó durante muchos minutos logrando que varios estudiantes se alejaran lo más posibles de ellos, sus peleas ya eran conocidas por todo el instituto por ser una de las más destructivas; aunque también entretenidas.

Una vez que salieron totalmente de los límites de la escuela, finalmente se calmaron un poco pero no hablaban mucho que digamos, algo que era muy raro tomando en cuenta que Kagura era alguien a quien no podía faltarle las palabras para cada situación, se veía bastante pensativa y eso era muy raro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el castaño todavía mirando al frente.

—Nada...

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—¿No deberías mostrarte más interesado?

—¿Por qué? Tampoco voy a rogarte para qué me cuentes tus problemas —contestó con cierta indignación.

—Eres el peor —masculló ella.

—Gracias —definitivamente le encantaba sacarla de quicio.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, 4 personas vestidas como periodistas se acercaron a ellos dos.

—¡Buenas tardes chicos! Hoy venimos a hacer una entrevista... —sin embargo, la periodista fue ignorada por ambos. Y por si no era bastante obvio, la susodicha «periodista» era Tae vestida con una ridícula peluca rubia y ropa de oficina. A su lado se encontraba Shinpachi con un estúpido bigote y un peluquín, Tama era quien sostenía una cámara, y Kyuubei más bien parecía un guardaespaldas o para cualquier fanático de películas, luciría más bien como uno de los «hombres de negro».

—Chicos, es en serio —insistió ella poniendo el micrófono frente a ellos. Literalmente los cuatro hicieron una barrera para que no pudieran pasar.

—Intentamos hacer una entrevista a las parejas de secundaria —explicó Shinpachi usando un tono más profundo.

—No somos pareja —dijeron al unísono.

—En fin, ¿qué es lo que más les gusta de su pareja? —prosiguió Tae ignorando totalmente esa oración.

—Nada —contestaron ambos.

—¡Oh! Incluso están sincronizados —río ella.

—No lo estamos —volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

—¡Deja de imitarme! —exclamó Kagura.

—Tú eres quien lo está haciendo, debes ser más original.

—Dicen que las parejas que tienen más peleas tienen una relación más saludable —comentó Shinpachi.

—¡¿Saludable?! —Kagura lo miró con rabia como si fuera a matarlo en un parpadeo—. Jamás había estado tan estresada con la presencia de alguien.

—Siguiente pregunta —interrumpió Tae—. ¿Cuál consideran qué sería una cita perfecta?

—Que me lleve a comer todo lo que yo quiera.

—Que acepté ser mi esclava.

Simultáneamente, ambos se miraron.

—Eres un enfermo —siseó ella mirándolo con asco.

—Y tú una glotona que seguramente morirá joven.

—Por lo menos no le hago daño a nadie.

—A los pobres trabajadores de restaurante, sí.

—Realmente te odio.

—Eso es un «te amo» que no tiene el valor de salir —esta frase fue suficiente para ganarse un golpe en la cara.

—Para terminar —nuevamente la periodista ignoró sus palabras, realmente se estaba conteniendo para no golpearlos, estaban arruinando todo lo romántico, aunque en parte era su culpa por esperar más de ellos—. ¿Podrían darnos una muestra de afecto? —sonreía dulcemente, pero realmente era una sonrisa vacía que sólo podía significar que si las cosas no salían como quería, definitivamente explotaría.

—No, gra─ —sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el repentino agarre en su cintura. El muy maldito la estaba abrazando por la espalda, se sentía demasiado raro, no le gustaba, la hacía sentirse enferma como si tuviera mucha hambre pero como si al mismo tiempo no quisiera comer nada, simplemente una sensación entre disgusto y algo relajante.

—Vaya, eso si es romántico —pensó que toda la tortura había acabado hasta que el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡AH! —gritó ella sintiendo su cara arder de vergüenza, apartándolo rápidamente de un codazo—. ¡Eres un acosador! —lo señaló acusatoriamente antes de salir corriendo.

—Vaya, realmente hicieron un buen trabajo —comentó Sougo.

—Obviamente, somos los mejores periodistas que puedes encontrar —se alabó a sí misma Tae.

—No, me refiero en el hecho de molestar a la china.

—Espera ¿qué? —se preguntó Shinpachi.

—Me encanta el hecho de que la hayan puesto al límite, seguramente sus emociones son un lío en este momento —su sonrisa se iba volviendo cada vez más sádica.

—El punto de esto era hacerlos más unidos...y de paso molestarlos a ambos —admitió ahora quitándose la peluca.

—Sólo una idiota como ella no se daría cuenta de quienes se ocultan tras esos estúpidos disfraces —murmuró él.

—En fin, espero haber aportado algo a la trama —se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo, ahora con esto debe preguntarse más sobre lo que siente por mí.

—Bueno equipo, buen trabajo, espero que hayan disfrutado el poco tiempo en acción que tuvimos en este capítulo —así fue como todos lentamente se iban retirando del lugar.

—Este plan fue inútil —murmuró Shinpachi—. Esto sólo la confundirá más y seguramente estará más esquiva con Okita-san —argumentó el castaño quitándose el peluquín.

—Todo puede pasar —murmuró Tama.

* * *

Kagura llegó a casa con la respiración entrecortada por tanto correr, sus mejillas seguían rojas y su corazón latía con mucha rapidez. ¡Su primer beso había sido robado por un imbécil como él! O eso era lo que pensaba, realmente había visto pocas novelas románticas como para saber que sólo contaba que fuera un beso en los labios, pero para su paranoica mente, Sougo le estaba quitando todo el romanticismo a su vida.

Tomó un largo suspiro antes de entrar, lo bueno de que Gintoki fuera tan distraído y poco interesado hacía que fuera más fácil ocultar las cosas. Por eso, cuando entró, murmuró un lento «ya estoy en casa» antes de entrar totalmente la vivienda. Sin embargo, había algo extraño, un tenue olor a té inundó sus fosas nasales, ¿acaso habían recibido visitas? Eso era muy extraño, sólo pocas veces servían té en la casa y era más que todo cuando Shinpachi estaba ahí como su sirviente.

—Gintoki, esto puede ser grave —la voz de Katsura resonó en la habitación.

—¿Y? Ya te dije, no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo —se escuchó la desinteresada voz de su tutor.

Inconscientemente se había mostrado interesada en la conversación.

—Lo digo ya que se está diciendo que está reclutando chicos de secundaria, y como profesor tu deber es defender a los estudiantes.

—Mira, estoy más que seguro al decirte que la mayoría de mis estudiantes se saben proteger solos. Además, ¿crees que puede pasar algo y que la directora no se de cuenta? Y, si no tienen nada que ver con mi lugar de trabajo, entonces no me importa.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero se dice que esta vez reclutó a un monstruo —soltó un suspiro—. Jamás pensé que Takasugi caería tan bajo como para reclutar menores...

—Ese es su problema, Zura, deberías dejar de meter tus narices en eso.

—No es Zura, es Katsura —aclaró un poco su garganta antes de proseguir—. En fin, aunque ese chico sea menor de edad, se dice que ha derrotado a varias pandillas por su cuenta...

Por alguna razón, esto solo le daba un mal presentimiento a Kagura.

—Realmente no sé si creer esos rumores, pero se dice que fue el peor delincuente de la escuela con peor fama del país.

Esto fue suficiente para Kagura, inmediatamente el rostro de su hermano apareció. ¿Acaso el muy idiota se estaba metiendo en cosas serias? Conociendo lo idiota que era, las probabilidades eran muy altas. Aprovechó para entrar a su habitación silenciosamente, tenía que hacer algo rápido, si su padre se enteraba de esto, no dudaba que haría una estupidez...

Tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

 **¡Chan, Chan!**

 **Así acaba el capítulo, ¿será Kagura capaz de encontrar a su hermano? ¿Sougo hará algo al respecto? ¿Gin-cha dejará de importarle un carajo todo? ¿Shinpachi tendrá más protagonismo? ¡Todas esas respuestas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo!...**

 **O tal vez no.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí y si tienen alguna opinión no olviden dejar un hermoso review que me animará el día (?)**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Haruka-sama hace su heroica aparición para luego desaparecer lo que resta del año!**

 **Okno, pero siempre digo "esta vez no me demoraré subiendo capítulos" pero resulta todo lo contrario /3**

 **En fin, razones por las cuales desaparecí: entré a la U y no sabía como desarrollar este capítulo que parece un poco más serio que otros (?)**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado uvu**

* * *

 ** _Todo le Sale Bien al Protagonista...la Mayor Parte del Tiempo..._**

Gintoki se extrañó mucho al no escuchar la molesta y chillona voz de Kagura en su hogar, ¿acaso todavía no había llegado? Eso era extraño, se suponía que la escuela terminó hace mucho, ¿acaso estaba en la casa de Souichiro? Eso no le extrañaría, así que se quedó tranquilo ante esa posibilidad. Sin embargo, se fue a buscar a su cuarto por curiosidad y para su sorpresa, encontró un sobre de una carta, encima de su cama. La curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia así que sin más la tomó, extrañándose al instante al ver su nombre escrito en el sobre.

—¿Qué carajos...? —abrió el sobre y ahí estaba un papel con la típica letra desorganizada de ella.

«Gin-chan. No me busques, iré a buscar a mi hermano»

Era todo lo que decía, no había absolutamente nada más. El mayor no pudo evitar golpear su frente con su mano, ¿esa idiota nuevamente iba a ponerse en un peligro innecesario de nuevo? Seguramente escuchó la conversación que tuvo con Zura, y eso era un gran problema. ¿Ahora cómo le explicaría a Kankou que su adorada hija había escapado bajo su cuidado sin ser amenazado de muerte?

Y antes de poder lamentarse sobre su vida, tuvo una excelente idea.

* * *

—Gin-san, ¿estás seguro de que está forma encontraremos a Kagura-chan? —preguntó Shinpachi con una expresión escéptica, disfrazado de esos sukonbu que ella tanto amaba.

—De alguna manera hay que atraer a nuestra presa —respondió el mayor.

—Todavía no puedo creer que haya escapado —murmuró el castaño con lástima.

—No escapó exactamente, no la tenía encerrada —a veces el Shimura se preguntaba como podía soportar estar con Gintoki tanto tiempo—. De todas formas recibirá un castigo, ¿quién se cree haciéndonos buscar por toda la ciudad? —el albino soltó un suspiro rascándose la nuca.

«También está preocupado» notó el castaño. Ahora mismo su única prioridad era encontrar a su molesta compañera de clase.

Esta mañana había llegado al apartamento de Gintoki con la intención de limpiar un poco, lo hacía más que todo porque sabía que esos vagos no harían nada al respecto y su casa se volvería un chiquero si no fuera por él. Sin embargo, al entrar, el ambiente fue totalmente diferente, se sentía más pesado y no había rastro de Kagura por ninguna parte. Luego de que Gintoki le contara sobre esa carta, Shinpachi tuvo que insistir mucho para que comenzaran una búsqueda, llamó a todos sus conocidos que estuvieran dispuestos a ayudar y luego esa misma mañana emprendieron la búsqueda.

Su hermana junto a Kyuubei buscarían en cierta parte de la ciudad y ellos en otra, igualmente le avisó a Okita pero no estaba totalmente seguro si él ya estaría buscando en este momento. Era un caso bastante complicado pero no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Siguieron buscando por horas y le preguntaron a varias personas, pero no había ningún rastro de ella, parecía que había desaparecido totalmente...

—Algo me dice que está nuevamente en esos lugares peligroso —Gintoki chasqueó su lengua mientras entraba en el apartamento con aburrimiento.

—Seguramente... —Shinpachi soltó un suspiro.

—No pudimos encontrarla en ningún lado, y cuando pensábamos que teníamos una pista, su rastro se desvaneció —mencionó Tae con un eje de tristeza.

—Tendremos que hablar con los roba-impuestos a este punto —masculló el albino.

—¿No eres amigo de un policía? —preguntó Shinpachi.

—No, jamás —negó al instante.

—Es raro que Okita no se haya aparecido —comentó Tae.

—Seguramente estaba ocupado con otras cosas —respondió el profesor—. Vayan a descansar, no serán de gran ayuda si están cansados mañana.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Vamos Shin-chan —a regañadientes, el hermano menor aceptó.

Los hermanos Shimura abandonaron el apartamento y Gintoki se quedó completamente solo junto a Sadaharu, quien simplemente soltó un ladrido de tristeza acomodándose al lado del humano, como si supiera que ambos necesitaban a alguien junto a su lado en esos momentos.

* * *

—¡¿Kagura-chan desapareció?! —exclamó una sorprendida Soyo al recibir la noticia, de nada más y nada menos que Sougo quien había recibido el mensaje de Shinpachi.

—Sí, eso es lo que me dijo uno de sus compañeros, y efectivamente, no la pude encontrar en ningún sitio —declaró el guardaespaldas soltando un suspiro.

—¿Por dónde buscaste? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sitios de comida o lugares que solía frecuentar. El problema es que no sé el motivo de su desaparición así que puede ser difícil buscarla sin pistas. Mañana le iba a preguntar a su tutor.

—¡Deberías hacerlo hoy mismo! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! Hacer una búsqueda extensiva —ordenó la castaña. ¿Cómo no iba a estar alterada por la desaparición de su mejor amiga?

—Mira, la china es como una cucaracha muy difícil de atrapar, especialmente si la buscas con una linterna ya que saben que la están buscando —comenzó a explicar el castaño—. Así que lo mejor es hacer grupos pequeños de gente experta para encontrarla, tengo una pequeña idea de donde puede estar y no le va a gustar para nada.

Si la historia de Gintoki no había sido exagerada, entonces seguramente esa idiota estaría en los peores barrios intentando conseguir pistas sobre su hermano. Esa chica realmente era problemática.

* * *

—¿Para qué me llamaste? —preguntó Hijikata con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo pregunto —secundó Katsura.

—¿Y qué hace él aquí? —señaló a Zura.

—Obviamente necesita ayuda profesional.

—Tú no eres ningún profesional.

—Soy un detective privado.

—Sólo hiciste una empresa que ayuda a las esposas a saber que sus maridos no las engañan.

—¿Celoso de que tengo puesto de detective y tú no?

—¡¿Celoso de qué?! ¡Al menos yo sí ayudo a las personas!

—¿En serio? No sabía que actuar como estatua se consideraba ayudar a las personas —una vena sobresalió de la frente de Toshiro.

—¡Tú...!

—Ya, ya —el albino intentó calmar los ánimos—. Sólo vine a pedirles ayuda a ambos.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Acaso vas a morir? —Hijikata lo miró con seria preocupación.

—Eso explica porque tu cabello se ve tan blanco últimamente —añadió Katsura con un tono sombrío.

—¡No voy a morir! Todavía me quedan muchos años de vida.

—¿Seguro? Con esa mala calidad de vida que llevas... —murmuró el policía.

—No quiero escucharlo de ti, amante de la mayonesa y el cigarrillo —masculló el profesor.

—Ja ja ja —la risa de Katsura detuvo la conversación—. Ustedes dos morirán muy jóvenes, deberían optar métodos de vida más sanos como los míos.

—Es porque no tienes dinero para chucherías —mencionó Gintoki—. En fin, no nos desviemos del tema principal.

Terminó explicándoles todo el problema desde la conversación que tuvo con Zura ese día hasta las inútiles búsquedas que hicieron el día de ayer.

—Es un milagro que acudas a la policía —lo felicitó Hijikata—. Pero no tenías que invitar a éste, ya podríamos hacerlo bien por nuestra cuenta.

—Yo estoy aquí ya que sabe que si cumplo mi trabajo.

—Como digas.

—Sólo quiero evitar que me corten las bolas así que por eso necesito encontrarla lo más rápido posible —suspiró Gintoki—. Además ¿no sabes lo difícil qué es buscar a una cría? Parece que se esfumó de este país.

—¿Y sí realmente se fue a otro país? —dedujo Katsura.

—Ahí sí le diría adiós a mis bolas.

—Bueno, una desaparición si es un asunto de la policía. Puedes dejarlo en mis manos —dijo Hijikata.

—En las mías suena más apropiado, ya sabes que a los policías no les gusta ensuciarse las manos —mencionó Katsura.

—En fin, no me importa quien la encuentre primero, sólo hagan su trabajo.

—¿Me pagarás? —preguntó el detective.

—No. Los años que tuve que soportarte ya son suficientes.

Los tres adultos terminaron su conversación y cada uno salió del restaurante para dirigirse a su respectivo destino.

Gintoki soltó un suspiro cuando salió, se preguntó si realmente había sido buena idea, seguramente a Kagura no le gustaría verse envuelta con los policías pero era mejor contar con ayuda en este tipo de casos. De todas formas seguiría buscando por su cuenta. Lo más molesto de todo esto es que tendría que meterse en los peores lugares si quería encontrarla más fácil.

Era muy posible que el «Demonio Blanco volviera».

* * *

—Y-ya te respondí, p-por favor suéltame —pidió el pobre hombre que se encontraba en las manos de un demonio.

—No me diste ninguna respuesta, realmente fuiste inútil.

—¡Piedad! —gimió en dolor al sentir como el agarre se hacía más fuerte en su garganta.

—No vale la pena —el pobre hombre cerró los ojos esperando su final. Los segundos más eternos de su vida pasaron, y ante la incertidumbre de por qué no le había hecho nada, se dio cuenta de que lo había soltado—. Tch, no vale nada hacerte algo. Es molesto tener sangre en mi ropa —se quejó infantilmente la chica de cabello bermellón.

—G-gracias —dijo el hombre arrodillándose ante ella para luego salir corriendo.

—Se supone que este es el bajo mundo, donde uno saca más información, ¿por qué me encuentro solo con gente inútil? —se preguntó Kagura soltando un chasquido de molestia.

Había huido precipitadamente cuando escuchó que Kamui podría estar en serio peligro, pero tampoco podía quedarse a traerle más problemas a Gin-chan, este era un problema de su familia y no debía involucrar a terceros. Seguramente su padre se enfadaría con ella, pero él debía entender que su estúpido hermano seguía siendo de la familia y que no dejaría que lo llevaran a un sitio horrible como lo es la prisión o correccional o como se llame; eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Desde que había escapado, había sobreviviendo robándole a los criminales y con ese mismo dinero, compraba su comida y se quedaba en moteles de mala muerte. Cuando terminara su misión, se encargaría de desinfectarse totalmente.

Siguió caminando como una «ninja» según ella. No debía llamar mucho la atención o ese era su plan original, pero ya se estaba haciendo su fama como «el monstruo pelirrojo» o cosas estúpidas como esas. Lo peor de todo: no había obtenido ninguna pista concreta de su hermano.

Kamui era alguien igualmente conocido en ese mundo, se decía que había vencido a 20 personas él solo con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero los rumores falsos corrían más que los verdaderos y eso la confundiría si no conociera tan bien a su hermano.

Se escondió en un callejón cuando escuchó muchos pasos moviéndose hacia su dirección. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que podías conocer más cosas a escondidas que preguntando directamente, pero era más divertido golpear a las personas.

—Las cosas se han puesto más aburridas desde que Kamui no está por aquí —comentó uno de los chicos.

—Seguramente decidió dejar de salir con nosotros. Nos llamaba «inútiles» todo el tiempo.

—Escuché que finalmente se había unido a los Yakuzas...

—¿Yakuzas? Pero a él no le gusta seguir órdenes.

—No, pero últimamente lo han visto mucho con Takasugi Shinsuke —hubo un silencio mortal entre los presentes. ¿Acaso ese tal Shinsuke era importante?

—Seguramente al saber lo fuerte que era lo quiso entre sus filas.

—Sí, es así, seguramente su grupo obtendrá más poder...

Las voces fueron desapareciendo dejando a Kagura más confundida. ¿Ahora Kamui se uniría a los Yakuzas? ¿Qué tan tonto podía ser su hermano mayor? Ahora sí tenía que encontrarlo antes de que hiciera más estupideces.

El problema era que si estaba con ese tal Takasugi que parecía de temer, seguramente sería más difícil obtener información...

* * *

Después de aquella reunión con Gintoki, el detective y el policía habían comenzado su búsqueda por partes diferentes. Mientras Hijikata planeaba un plan junto a sus hombres, Katsura ya había ingresado a la zona de guerra dispuesto a cumplir su trabajo y demostrar quien era más útil en estas situaciones.

En un intento de parecerse a los jóvenes delincuentes, usó más bien ropas que parecían de un rapero sin futuro en la vida, y en el peor de los casos, una de las presas favoritas en ese mundo criminal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —un sujeto con perforaciones en el rostro se acercó a él.

—Nada, yo —hizo unas señas bastante raras confundiendo al sujeto.

—Creo que te perdiste niño.

—No soy un niño, es Katsura, da-yo~.

—¿Qué carajos? —en ese momento el desconocido no sabía si darle una paliza, o dejarlo así ya que parecía que su madre ya lo había dejado caer demasiadas veces cuando era un bebé.

Decidió hacer lo segundo, era menos problemático, además no era como si fuese alguien de la policía...

«La infiltración fue un éxito» pensó para sus adentros Katsura.

Mientras deambulaba más en aquel lugar, intentó formar parte de una pequeña pandilla para no llamar la atención, pero fue desechado al instante ya que, literalmente, no era útil de ninguna forma.

Lo único relevante que pudo encontrar durante esos días de investigación había sido información fundamental sobre la organización que había creado en esto últimos años. Esta podría ser la oportunidad de detenerlo, la única entre muchas. A este punto ya hasta había olvidado su misión actual, atrapar a aquel amigo de la infancia que se había ido por mal camino parecía más importante en este momento.

Por eso, no le importó hacer movimientos bastante peligrosos para un detective como él. No pidió ayuda está vez, no quería involucrar a sus pocos empleados ni a Elizabeth en algo que más bien parecía una venganza personal. Pero ¿cómo lograría un solitario detective como él derrocarlo? No lo sabía, pero encontraría la forma en el camino, aun si eso significaba aliarse con esos inútiles policías.

Era bastante tarde en la noche cuando decidió ingresar en uno de los viejos edificios que le pertenecían a Takasugi para obtener más información que parecía ser importante, llevó su arma solo por sí acaso, era muy posible que tuviera que interrogar a algunos miembros de la organización y no sería nada bonito.

Todo estaba mortalmente silencioso y sus instintos no le decían nada bueno, pero decidió ignorarlos, su idiotez era más grande que su sentido común después de todo.

A pesar de haber recorrido ya dos pisos enteros, no se sentía ni una sola alma en el lugar. ¿Acaso la información había sido falsa? Sí era así, estaría en un grave peligro y ahora sí debía salir de ahí, no servía de nada arriesgarse por una bolsa de oro falso después de todo.

—¿Ya te vas? —abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella misteriosa voz. Había caído en su trampa y ahora se encontraba atrapado. Antes de poder sacar su arma, sintió el frío filo de lo que parecía ser una katana.

* * *

—Elizabeth lo encontró —dijo Hijikata en la sala de espera del hospital.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —preguntó Gintoki.

—No le entendí muy bien, pero creo que lo había estado siguiendo en estos días.

—Ese idiota. No sabe cuando detenerse...

—Y seguimos sin encontrar a la china.

—Genial, los problemas solo aumentan.

—Bastante, ahora sí la policía tiene que intervenir de manera oficial —el pelinegro soltó un suspiro—. Nunca debió infiltrarse a un sitio tan peligroso él solo...

—Los idiotas seguirán siendo idiotas, hasta que mueren.

—No pareces tan afectado de que tu amigo esté en el hospital.

—Conozco la peste que es desde que éramos niños, así que sé que algo como esto no lo matará.

—Creo que es lo más amable que te he escuchado decir.

—Ya sabes, tengo mis momentos.

—Lamentablemente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que escuchaste, imbécil.

—S-señores, por favor manténganse en silencio, éste es un hospital.

Ambos refunfuñaron por lo bajo. Claro que a los pocos minutos fueron echados de ahí ya que casi inician una pelea en el mismo lugar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Souichiro-kun.

—Ha estado trabajando, milagrosamente... —Hijikata por fin pudo encender un cigarrillo.

—Seguro es el poder del amor.

—O tal vez piensa cobrarle muy caro a tu no hija cuando la encuentre.

Ambos adultos suspiraron.

El policía se despidió de él ya que tenía que seguir trabajando, mientras tanto Gintoki se preguntaba que haría, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y desde que Takasugi ─porque no creía que alguien más que él lo hubiera hecho─ había sido capaz de hacerle eso a Zura... ¿Cuál era el punto de obtener una vida tranquila para qué luego pasaran estas cosas?

Mañana ya era día de escuela y no había podido encontrar a Kagura, ahora solo se ganaría más problemas; simplemente genial.

* * *

—Bueno chicos, parece que Souchiro-kun decidió faltar hoy —dijo Gintoki terminando de revisar la lista.

—Ginpachi-sensei —Tama alzó la mano—, también faltó Kagura-san.

Los hermanos Shimura más Kyubei pusieron una mirada algo incómoda ante esto.

—Es raro que el dúo decida faltar tan de repente —comentó uno de los chicos de la clase.

—Bueno, hubo un pequeño problema con Kagura-chan...

—¡¿Fue transferida? —preguntó sorprendida Sarutobi. «Sería una oportunidad perfecta para ser más cercana a Gin-sama» añadió para sus adentros.

—No...

—Seguramente está enferma —comentó Catherin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Es algo mucho más delicado...

—¿Es una enfermedad terminal? —exasperó Sarutobi.

—Está desaparecida —respondió el albino cansado de tantas conspiraciones sobre la falta de su compañera.

El salón quedó en total silencio.

—¡¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?! —exclamó Tatsumi levantándose de su asiento.

—Sí, nuestra compañera está perdida. Hay que buscarla.

—No volveremos a clase hasta que Kagura-chan vuelva a estar a salvo... —dijo dramáticamente Catherine.

—Pero...tú la odias —murmuró Shinpachi.

—Ya veo sus motivos —formó una pequeña sonrisita nada amable—. ¡Ustedes malditos solo quieren perder clases! ¡Les da totalmente igual su compañera!

—Sensei...eso suena muy cruel —dijo con falsa tristeza una de las chicas.

—No nos importa nada, hay que traer a Kagura de vuelta —Tetsuko se levantó de su asiento como si nada y salió del salón.

Poco a poco, los demás alumnos comenzaron a seguirla.

¿Acaso Gintoki podía estar más jodido?

—¡Primero dejas desaparecer a una estudiante! ¡Bajo tu tutoría! ¡¿Y ahora dejas que una clase entera se vaya de clases?! —si la vena que tenía aquella anciana, se volvía más grande, seguramente explotaría.

—Los jóvenes ya no son tan educados como antes, son unos verdaderos delincuentes.

—¡¿Y esperas qué te crea eso?! —soltó un pesado suspiro—. El consejo de padres vendrá a quejarse, esto me perjudica bastante...

—Fumar también perjudica pero te sigo viendo viva —apuntó innecesariamente el albino.

Y lo último que escuchó Gintoki antes de ser sacado de la institución fue: «¡Y no vuelvas aquí hasta que hayas arreglado este lío!»

La vida realmente le gustaba joderlo...

* * *

Sougo se encontraba revisando algunas calles junto a Yamazaki. Como siempre, no había ningún rastro de la china y sus uniformes ya eran suficiente para espantar a los delincuentes promedio. Esto ya se estaba volviendo tedioso, el poder del amor ni siquiera sería capaz de seguir dándole fuerzas para encontrarla si las cosas seguían igual de aburridas.

—Nada por aquí, capitán —avisó el pelinegro.

—Como siempre —pateó un bote de basura—. Deberíamos ir a comer algo.

—Pero, justo empezamos a buscar...

—Bueno, ya vemos que no la encontraremos hoy tampoco —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Como siempre, Yamazaki fue a comprar un Anpan a pesar de las burlas de Sougo. Pero cuando se distrajo, su casi-jefe había desaparecido totalmente.

—¿Eh? ¿Capitán Okita? —miró alrededor totalmente extrañado—. Hijikata-san me matará... —murmuró con un aire depresivo.

Mientras tanto, el protagonista que más bien parece antagonista, se encontraba buscando por su cuenta nuevamente. Yamazaki era muy lento y no aceptaba sus «métodos violentos» así que sería mucho más fácil buscar sin él. Así que sin más, comenzó a amenazar pandilleros para ver si conseguía alguna pista de la china que tantos problemas le estaba causando últimamente.

Y así es como una nueva leyenda se formó en aquellos barrios bajos...

* * *

Gintoki se encontraba cansado de toda esta situación, ya quería traer rápidamente a Kagura, posiblemente resolver su problema familiar de por medio, y vivir en su monótona rutina nuevamente. Fin. No quería nada más. ¿Era tanto pedir?

«Jamás pensé que volvería a estos lugares de nuevo...» pensó para sus adentros cruzando las solitarias calles, las cuales ocultaban lobos preparados para atacar a su presa, pero esta vez no era una oveja, se trataba de un demonio sediento de sangre.

Buscar a Kagura era su máxima prioridad, si todo iba bien, seguramente esa misma noche la encontraría. Claro, si no se seguía distrayendo con aquellos estúpidos delincuentes.

Aunque, si encontraba a Kamui primero podría usarlo como carnada para atraer a esa impertinente niña, pero si los rumores eran ciertos y él se encontraba bajo el mando de Takasugi, tendría un desagradable encuentro con su amigo de la infancia y eso no le apetecía mucho que digamos...

Por suerte, encontró una pista que podía llevarlo a un buen camino, un montón de delincuentes simplones se encontraba inconscientes debido a una gran cantidad de golpes. Sólo tenía que seguir el camino y seguramente así encontraría lo que buscaba ¿no?

Aún así, nada lo preparó para lo siguiente.

—¡¿Souchiro-kun?! —comentó sorprendido al ver aquel sádico golpeando como si nada a un tipo cualquiera.

—Oh, sensei, no esperaba verlo aquí —mencionó como si nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Seguramente lo mismo que usted.

—¿En serio?

—Incluso yo puedo tener sentimientos.

—Eso todavía me parece difícil de creer, pero tomando en cuenta el rumbo que toma la historia, era de esperarse.

—Esa es la magia del cliché. Seguramente saldremos felices al final del capítulo.

—Sería lo mejor, ya me estoy cansando de tanto estrés en un solo capítulo.

—Vamos a buscar a la china, está por aquí, al parecer.

—¿Cómo qué al "parecer"? —lo miró con sospecha.

—No los dejé terminar de hablar.

—A veces me pregunto quien es más idiota...

Siguieron caminando por las vacías calles, con tantos monstruos apareciendo al tiempo, hasta los criminales de poca clase tenían miedo de salir. Claro que de todas formas habían personas siguiéndolo, seguramente eran subordinados de algún jefe de la zona, sí ya estaban en la mira, tener cuidado sería lo mejor si no querían terminar como Zura.

—Entonces, ¿es en estos momentos dónde te doy una charla seria sobre Kagura? —preguntó Gintoki.

—¿Ya no me diste charlas serias sobre eso?

—Sí, pero ya sabes, decirte cosas como: «más te vale protegerla» o «si quieres ser digno de ella más te vale encontrarla a salvo».

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—No sé, lo vi en un programa y pensé «sería cool ser ese padre sobreprotector solo para molestar a los pretendientes de mi hija, y a ella de paso también».

—Yo haría lo mismo, aunque posiblemente pondría retos extremos como: matar a un oso con solo tus manos, escalar el monte Everest o cosas extremas que los hagan salir corriendo.

—Oh, eso también suena muy bien. Creo que si podría aceptarte como mi yerno.

—Aunque la china sigue sin aceptarme.

—Es una tsundere, al final de este fanfic lo descubrirá, y hay puntos extra si tú la encuentras primero.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

—Mira, mi personaje es muy genial como para desperdiciarlo en un capítulo dramático donde no haga nada. Yo no me veo a mí mismo deprimido en mi apartamento, debo mostrarle a mis fans que Gin-chan es más genial que nunca.

—Digamos que te entiendo, pero yo soy el protagonista.

—Digamos que sí, pero no me importa.

Así la conversación de ambos terminó y continuaron caminando, esperando ver alguna señal de aquella chica que les había traído tantos problemas a lo largo del capítulo.

—Creo que encontramos a los infiltrados —murmuró un hombre observando a ambos hombres desde la sombra.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué estamos caminando tan tranquilamente en territorio enemigo? —preguntó Sougo. Sus pocos conocimientos de policía le habían enseñado que siempre había que estar alerta en este tipo de lugares ya que el peligro aparecería en cualquier esquina, sin embargo, él se sentía bastante tranquilo como si estuviera caminando en una calle segura. Sí, era una sensación bastante extraña.

—No sé, seguramente es la inmortalidad del protagonista —respondió Gintoki—. Como eres el protagonista de este fanfic, es imposible que mueras, tal vez sí sufras graves daños, pero seguirás con vida —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—; a menos claro, que la autora sea una loca como George***** y Haji*** Isa**** —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ah, ya veo, entonces seguramente tú morirás en un intento de protegerme si las cosas salen mal.

—Seguramente ya huiría...

—Eso explica porque no eres el protagonista de aquí.

—Sí un sádico como tú puede ser protagonista, ¿por qué yo no?

—Las chicas tienen un lado masoquista por dentro, así que por eso me aman. A ti...realmente no sé que tienes de especial.

—¿Y así intentas ganarte a tu futuro suegro?

—Pero tú no eres el padre de la china.

—Mientras viva bajo mi techo, la trataré como mi hija, aunque no quiera.

—Que bonita manera de pensar... —mencionó con obvio sarcasmo.

—Pero parece que su suerte acabó —un hombre bastante mayor apareció frente a ellos, llevaba unas prendas típicas japonesas. Lo que más resaltaba de él era que sus ojos parecían de pescado muerto.

Ambos varones se miraron confundidos y luego siguieron caminando como si nada.

—Como te decía Souchiro-kun, robar a veces no es el negocio más confiable, deberías irte a los yakuza o algo por el estilo —dijo Gintoki en un vano intento de disimular que no eran del lugar.

—Así que por eso los mafiosos son más geniales —le siguió el juego ignorando totalmente al tipo.

—¡Un momento ustedes! —hizo unas señales y de repente varias personas al más estilo yakuza aparecieron, rodeándolos.

—No te preocupes, la fuerza del protagonista está con nosotros —dijo Gintoki en un vano intento de arreglar la situación.

—Culpo a la china de todo este problema —reprochó Sougo.

—Bueno, sólo queda hacer algo —y sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó un poco con mirada decidida—. ¡Miren! ¡Otros yakuzas están entrando a su territorio! —cuando todos miraron, Gintoki aprovechó para correr junto a Sougo quien no tuvo más opción.

—Takasugi-dono se enojará por esto... —murmuró el hombre que parecía ser el líder de ellos—. Búsquenlos. Takasugi-dono no los perdonará si salen de aquí —y así es como todos ellos se dispersaron y comenzaron a buscar.

Los yakuzas comenzaron a correr intentando buscar a esos dos, mientras aquel hombre con ojos muertos se quedó en el mismo lugar para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Me pregunto por qué Tasakugi-dono quiere verlo —murmuró antes de marcharse.

Gintoki y Sougo salieron de unos basureros que estaban cerca. Una vez que se aseguraron que nadie estaba cerca, pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—¿Acaso se enteraron que trabajas con la policía? —se preguntó Gintoki.

—Seguramente de la misma forma en la cual se enteraron que el idiota detective, era uno —respondió Sougo.

—No «era», todavía no ha muerto.

—¿En serio?

—«Mala hierba nunca muere» —dijo sabiamente—. Ahora lo importante es que salgas de aquí, si te atrapan estás jodido.

—¿No pues que me ayudaría la «protección del protagonista»?

—Eso pensé, pero viendo las cosas, será mejor no arriesgarse. Este fic no puede terminar con una Kagura soltera y depresiva.

—¿Y qué harás tú?

—Seguiré buscando a Kagura, no soy policía así que puede que no me hagan nada —se encogió de hombros—. Además no puedo regresar a menos que sea con Kagura o me quedó sin casa y sin trabajo —suspiró, si, el apartamento que tenía también era propiedad de Otose.

—No soy mucho de huir —respondió.

—Si te matan, no es mi problema —contestó el albino, no se iba a responsabilizar de otro mocoso.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

Así es como ambos decidieron tomar caminos distintos, además de poder encontrar a Kagura más fácil, les ayudaría para despistar a esos yakuzas de tercera. Claro que no les resultaría difícil vencer a unos cuantos, pero si llegaban a venir en gran cantidad, no garantizaba que saldrían con vida.

«Si fuera una chica amante de la comida, pero sin dinero ¿dónde estaría?» se preguntó Gintoki en un vano intento de saber donde se encontraba su «protegida».

Siguió buscando por las calles, la gente que pasaba mostraba que no era para nada amable. Había visto criminales, personas con tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, delincuentes comunes y hasta alguno que otro yakuza. Las personas que igualmente tenían negocios cercanos, se mostraban recios a ayudar desconocidos, tal vez para evitar más problemas. De vez en cuando visualizaba a alguna persona normal asomarse por la ventana, era mejor vivir en su pequeño mundo que intentar afrontar el mundo en el cual vivían.

Aprovechando que ya era un adulto, Gintoki entró a un bar de mala muerte, si escuchaba conversaciones seguramente encontraría alguna pista de Kagura. Que bueno que había dejado a Souichiro-kun o habría llamado más la atención. Nadie se fijaría en alguien como él.

—Dicen que hay un demonio rondando en las calles últimamente —comenzaron a hablar los de la mesa de al lado.

—Son sólo rumores.

—Es en serio, a Ryo le tocó verla... —un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar—. Estuvo en la clínica por tres días.

—¿Estaba solo?

—No, estaba con el grupo de siempre.

—¿Qué clase de persona acabaría con su grupo? —murmuraron impresionados.

—No lo sé, pero dice que lo último que vio, fue a una «china» de cabello rojizo.

Bueno, fue más fácil de lo que pensó. Tenía que agradecerle a la sagrada coincidencia que aparecían en esta clase de historias.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos más bebiendo un alcohol con muy mala calidad, finalmente obtuvo algo de información: esa chica no sabía hacia donde dirigirse. Así que tenía que seguir buscando. Aunque obtuvo información primordial: atacaba a bandas débiles.

Salió del bar, ya era muy avanzada la noche, esperaba que Souichiro-kun ya estuviera fuera de este lugar, a estas horas, era cuando las actividades criminales se volvían peor. Más personas estaban afuera, tenía que tener cuidado ya que algunos estaban vigilando su territorio, mientras en los callejones pasaba el verdadero negocio.

—Oye, ¿aquella persona no ea la que estaban buscando?

«Mier**» cada vez se ponía más nervioso pero debía disimular.

—Sí, su cabello blanco es inconfundible.

«¡Cuánto odio mi genética en estos momentos!» gritó internamente.

—Oiga, anciano —uno de ellos se dirigió hacia él.

«Que tenga cabello blanco no significa que sea viejo.»

—¿Qué? —Gintoki mostró una de las caras más rudas y ridículas que tenía, cualquiera que lo viera recordaría el anime de JoJ***

—Tienes que venir con nosotros.

—Mi mami me dijo que no fuera con desconocidos.

—¿Crees qué tienes opción? —su compañero se acercó con mirada amenazante.

—Claro que si —segundos después, ya se encontraba corriendo de esos delincuentes.

Claro, podía vencerlos fácilmente, pero prefería ahorrarse cosas innecesarias que simplemente harían que se volviera más buscado de lo que ya era.

Así siguió, por unos ¿minutos? ¿Horas? No sabía, ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr. Gin-chan no era tan viejo como pensaba.

Terminó escondiéndose en un pequeño cruce entre dos caminos principales. Era tan estrecho que le costó un poco entrar ahí. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie más lo seguía, salió de ahí y soltó un suspiro.

Caminó un poco más con pasos tranquilos. Al parecer aquellas calles se acostumbraban tanto a las cosas peligrosas que no era de extrañarse ver como de repente todo se ponía desierto cuando había una persecución.

—Parece que te has descuidado demasiado, demonio blanco —aquella voz lo heló totalmente en su lugar. Estaba preparado para sacar la espada de madera que había llevado como arma, pero Takasugi ya se encontraba apuntándole con un arma.

* * *

 **Esto se puede considerar como un final de temporada (?)**

 **De todas formas, intentaré no demorarme tanto con la próxima actualización pero no garantizo nada ya que soy una desorganizada con mi vida uvu**

 **No olviden revisar mi página de FB, ahí suelo avisar si me demoraré mucho o no.**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
